Les Bras de mon Taicho
by lalala1995
Summary: Ma toute première fic avec mon couple favori un ByaXRen, assez sentimentale et pas trop dur pour commencer
1. Chapter 1

-Renji ! Renji ! RENJI !

le lieutenant roux, les bras balants de part et d'autres de son bureau dormait, vautré et bavant allègrement sur les dossiers qu'il était scensé remplir.

Son capitaine se massa les tempes tentant de ne pas le tuer immédiatement.

Il prit une inspiration et :

- RENJI ABARAI ! GARDE A VOUS !!!

Comme un diable monté sur ressort surgissant d'une boite, Renji se leva soudainement, aux gardes à vous, un filet de bave aux lèvres, la page lui servant d'oreiller tatouée sur la partie droite de son visage.

Mais il ne tarda pas s'écrouler pris d'un vertige dû à son brusque changement de position.

-Tss, quel empoté; siffla le capitaine tandis que son lieutenant se relevait tant bien que mal.

-Oh ma tête, Taicho, qu'est ce qui vous prends de gueuler comme ça? il arrive quoi là?

-Il arrive vois-tu que tu dormais , vautré sur le dossier URGENT que j'attends depuis 10 min!

-Bah, ça va 10 min.

-Renji je n'ai pas à subir les conséquences de ton manque de sommeil.

-Bah vous n'avez qu'à pas m'empêcher de dormir la nuit!

Byakuya haussa un sourcil méprisant et surpris ( si, si les deux à la fois, pour lui c'est possible)

"NAOOOON!!!"pensa Renji, il ne venait pas de lui avouer ça, si?

-Nan, excusez-moi, s'empressa de dire le roux le visage cramoisi.

-Je t'empêche de dormir la nuit? Abarai-kun?murmura Byakuya en se penchant vers Renji bien que son ton soit toujours aussi glacial.

-Nan, nan, répondit Renji sans réagir.

Depuis le temps qu'il cotoyait Byakuya, l'aimait, le désirait et ne s'était jamais déclaré, il savait lutté contre son instinct et ses réactions.

S'arrachant à la vision que lui offait son Taicho à quelques centimètres de lui, il jetta un regard sur la pendule. Quoi? déjà 18h!!! Bon ben...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah voili, voilou le chapitre 2. j'espère que le 1 vous a plus! je l'ai fait très court pour voir comment marchait le site: maintenat que je sais, je tiens à signaler que:

les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais qu'ils sont bien à Tite Kubo.

et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe et de tournure de phrases, soyez indulgent je vous pris : )

et soyez sympa laissez des reviews, c'est ma toute première fic et je suis assez hésitante quand à sa qualité...

et puis voila , maintenant place au chapitre 2:(en espérant vous faire plaisir)

* * *

-Oï, Taicho, je vous laisse, j'ai fini ma journée.

-Renji, tu ne partira pas...

Mais le reste de la phrase fut adressée au vent car Renji avait déjà disparu.

Byakuya soupira, ou plutôt pris une profonde inspiration suivie d'une profonde expiration afin de calmer la colère qu'il sentait poindre.

Non il n'allait pas tuer Renji.

02h13

Renji sortit de la salle D'entrainement exténué et s'assit sur un banc. il était épuisé mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Depuis qu'il était retourné dans le rukongai pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, ses cauchemards revenaient et ajoutés à ceux de Byakuya (on ne précisera pas où, quand, comment, pourquoi ...pour la bienséance de cette histoire) il n'avait pas un instant de répis. Partagé d'un côté entre des moments de son existence qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas revivre et de l'autre de cruelles désillusions au réveil. Cependant il aurait préféré que toutes ses nuits soient peuplées de Byakuya lui susurrant des mots tendres quitte à être déçu au matin plutôt que de continuer à revoir sans cesse ses souvenirs de ce jour-là qui se faisaient de plus en lus présents en effrayants dans ses nuits.

plus tard

Ce matin-là, il se réveilla encore en retard, trempé de sueur et de larmes.

Renji regarda les draps éparpillés autour de lui et soupira. Cettte nuit avait été particulièrement agitée. Il se leva soudain d'un bond en voyant 9h15! Putin !!! il était scencé commencer à 7h30 et pas une seconde de plus. Il voulut se lever mais à cet instant une reminiscence d'un de ses cauchemars de la nuit le frappa et il se rassit terrorisé. Il attendit que la peur se passe, que son coeur se calme puis se leva pour de bond et alla se doucher.

En se rendant à sa division, il croisa un Yumichika débraillé et décoiffé qui se faisait embrassé à pleine bouche par un Ikkaku qui le plaquait quelque peu violemment contre un mur. Yumichika la tête penché en arrière se laissait faire par la boule de billard (hé !hé! hé!) qui le surplombait et au kimono duquel il s'aggripait. Quand au chauve il était nonchalement appuyer contre le mur d'un bras tandis que l'autre était posé sur la taille du BG.

Le brun laissa soudain échapper un gémissement sourd et Ikkaku parvint à le rattrapper alors qu'il s'effondrait, le retenant in extremis, son bras lui enserrant la taille pour ne pas rompre le baiser.

Les mains de Yumichika retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, des flots d'émotions le balayant trop violemment pour qu'il resiste, tandis que la deuxième main d'Ikkaku quittait le mur pour mieux l'enlacer, ses doigts s'enmêlant dans la chevelure de jais.

Renji repartit vers sa division sur un petit nuage, rêvant du jour où son Taicho le broyerait ainsi contre une cloison de sa division.

-Renji.

Le ton était calme. Très calme. Et le roux sentait son capitaine près à exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il réprima un soupir: il se sentait épuisé et il n'avait aucune mais alors aucune envie de se prendre un savon de son Taicho. Cependant il se résigna face à cette fatalité : il était 9h42 et 17 secondes. Autant dire qu'il allait le sentir passer.

Et pas qu'un peu.

-ABARAI RENJI!

ça y est, c'est partit.

-Renji, puis-je savoir, oui pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur de me donner une raison valable qui expliquerait ton retard? ou bien dois-je considérer que tu n'estimes pas n"cessaire de te plier au horaire comme tout le monde?

-non taicho.

-alors comment cela se fait-il?

-je ne sais pas taicho.

-pourquoi ce retard?

-mais je...

-pourquoi?

-je...

-pourquoi?

-Taicho!

-pourquoi?

-Je viens de la dire!

-POURQUOI, RENJI?

-MAIS BORDEL ! J'AI PAS ENTENDU MON REVEIL ! VOILA VOUS ETES CONTENT ?!

Byakuya eut un rictus méprisant.

-Mon fukutaicho est sourd en prime. Tu veux que je t'offre un appareil auditif?

-Ptin vous êtes dégueulasse Taicho, souffla Renji avant de disparaitre d'un shumpo.

Renji s'assit à son bureau et se mit rageusement à travailler. Vraiment son capitaine pouvait être odieux. Parfois, comme en ce moment, il se demandait comment il pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme ça.

Au fil des pages et formulaires qu'il remplissait mécaniquement, son irritation se calma. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment blamer Kuchiki car il ne lui avait donné aucune explication...

Mais il se voyait mal faire:

"Bah écoutez mon tit Taicho, vous n'avez rien à me dire parce que moi j'y peux rien. bah oui hein ! la nuit je me tortille en gueulant alors si vous croyez que votre ptin de sonnerie je peux l'entendre alors que..."

Renji se figea soudain. La peur apparaissait insidieusement alors qu'il pensait à ses nuits. D'habitudes, les cauchemars ne le hantaient jamais le jour, mais rien que leur souvenir était suffisant pour faire crisper sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

Les images dansaient devant ses yeux tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Peu à peu, il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, s'y noyant quand:

-Renji?

Le rouge se leva, faisant un bond d'au moins un mètre et renversant sa chaise.

Son Taicho leva son fameux sourcil, méprisant/surpris et le toisa.

-Oh Taicho! Vous m'avez foutu les boules.

Byakuya remarqua que le ton n'y était pas mais ne s'en formalisa pas. il contait bien punir Renji pour son retard.

-Alors tu as fini les formulaires?

-Oui Taicho. Tenez, dit le rouge en lui tendant ce sur quoi il travaillait depuis environ deux heures.

-J'espère que tu es en forme Renji parce que j'ai de nombreuse tache à te faire faire. Tu vas commencer par laver la salle des archives de fond en comble.

Renji palit à vu d'oeil: laver cette véritable décharge mais il en avait pour des heures!!!

D'un coup sa rage contre le capitaine revint (on se demande pourquoi)

Renji avait envie de pleurer ou accessoirement de frapper quelqu'un. Et très violement.

Il était 14h et quelques et il n'avait rien mangé. Et oui Abarai Renji n'est pas un homme qui se laisse mourir de faim! il lui fallait son repas mais apparement son capitaine avit décidé de ne pas le laisser sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son boulot.

Le lieutenant cru qu'il allait faire une syncope quand il avait découvert, il y avait maintenatnt 45 minutes qu'il était enfermé à clef dans cette poubelle de papier qui avait certainement du pour les produire, dépeuplé la forêt amazonienne de tous ses arbres, c'est à dire de montagnes et des montagnes de papier couvert d'un véritable couche de poussière.

Renji toussait, ses yeux pleuraient (le pauvre était allergique à la poussière), il avait mal au dos ( resté courbé à quatre pattes sur le sol en le frottant avec une éponge) et il était trempé (comme un crétin, il s'était renversé un seau d'eau dessus.)

Décidement ce n'était pas son jour.

Il était maintenant là à attendre que son Taicho daigne se souvenir de lui, en espérant que le reste de la journée soit moins mauvaise... Ce qui biensur ne serait pas le cas...


	3. Chapter 3

Bon chapitre 3

je remercie d'abord Jyuune-chan pour le review qu'elle m'a laissé. C(est mon tout premier review au monde et je suis très contente car il est super gentil! je la remercie pour ses conseils et je vais tenter de remédier au problème du fait que Byakuya soit un peu OCC, désolé c'est à force de lire des fics où il est OCC.

Merci aussi à Mayuuki qui m'a laissé le second review de ma vie! arigato gozaimasu!

donc je vais faire de mon mieux. Ne soyez pas trop exigeant s'il vous plait et en espérant que àa vous plaise toujours

Et maintenant voici le chapitre 3:

ah oui !précision : Ulqui est OCC mais lui c'est volontaire je le trouve pas marrant sinon.

* * *

Argh! ce n'était pas possible! 3 h ! 3 h qu'il était enfermé dans cet horrible endroit!

Bon c'est sur que maintenant il était nikel étant donné qu'il avait tenté de faire passer le temps en lavant et frottant jusqu'à s'en écorcher les ongles mais voila: il avait faim !

Il s'assit contre la porte et commença à imaginer des plats de pattes fumentes, des carbonnaras, des bolognaises, des avec du parmezan...il faut préciser que Renji était patovore!

Il était plongé dans ces pensées quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit le faisant basculé en arrière.

il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, sur les pieds de son Taicho qui l'ignora et regarda la pièce.

-Bien. maintenant suis moi, tu vas t'occuper de l'entrainement de jeunes recrues.

-Maieuh Taicho j'ai faiiiim!

-Renji.

-Hai, hai Taicho j'arrive.

Renji soupira en se dirigeant vers le terrain d'entrainement, suivant son Taicho. Il n'avait, mais alors pas du tout envie de s'occuper de cet bande de gamin pleurnichard. Rha la la! en y repensant son Taicho était un fleimmard sous ses airs de froid noble. C'était un bon prétexte pour ne rien foutre. Genre faire ceci ou cela n'est pas digne de moi donc je fais rien. Renji se dit qu'il maudissait vraiment le fait de n'être qu'un gamin perdu du rukongai.

Il arriva sur le terrain de nouveau sur un petit nuage rose

ce qu'il se passe sur ce petit nuage

" -Renji-sama, voulez vous une autre tasse de thé?

-Non merci esclave Byakuya.

-Votre coussin est-il assez moelleux ô noble Renji-sama?

-Oui esclave Byakuya.

-Désirez-vous quelque chose ô Renji -sama?

-Oui ...vous, esclave Byakuya."

à ce moment la ses pensées commencèrent sérieusement à dériver et il buta contre une racine, s'étalant de tout son long.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux (qu'il avait fermé par reflexe en prévision du choc) il se rendit compte qu'il était vautré sur son capitaine qui le regardait plus qu'agassé. Le fait d'avoir les yeux au niveau des lèvres roses pales et brillantes de son amoureux secret (la! la! la!), son torse pressé contre le siens et ses jambes enmêlées au siennes, ajoutez à cela son odeur délicieusement sucré et suave à la fois et les pensées...inconcevables du petit nuage desormais rouge passion...Renji se retrouva aussi rouge qu'un homar et se mit à balbutier:

-désolé...euh....je...euh...je...euh...euh ...euh...euh

-tu te lève?

-Hai,!gomen! gomen!

Il se relava et Byakuya partit le laisant seul avec les nouvelles recrues, sans un mot

Renji s'époussèta sous les regards curieux où amusés de ses "élèves".

Soudain il se figea et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, quand il aperçu à la troisème rangée, cinquième colonne, un jeune garçon au cheveux d'un blond d'or et aux yeux bleus saphir.

-Aido, souffla-t-il, Ptin...c'est ...impossible.

Il resta figé quelques instants en état de choc, lorsqu'il s'apreçu que les apprentis le fixaient perplexes.

Le rouge se reprit, prenant sur lui l"envie de se précipiter sur le garçon et commença les exercices.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de jetter des coups d'oeil fréquents au blond qui, lui, semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarquer et effectuait les exercices le regard fixé droit devant lui.

à la fin de la séance Renji annonça:

-Bon ben voila! Vous avez bien travaillé, la séance est terminé, la prochaine fois c'est au tour de la 7ème division de vous entrainer donc c'est là-bas que vous allez.

Il se dirigea alors à grands pas vers le jeune garçon. Se faufilant entre les élèves qui tentaient de lui poser des questions il essayait de rejoindre le blond, quand celui-ci lui accorda finalement un regard.

Lentement il tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Renji. Le lieutenant sentit son coeur rater un battement et son sang se glacer dans ses veines. les deux rubis à la pupille si étrange en forme d'étoile à quatre branches le transpercèrent puis redevinrent des saphirs et disparurent aussitôt.

Le garçon était partit.

Assis, à son bureau, les yeux dans les le vide, le rouge ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ses yeux. Il sentait la peur atroce, abominable s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Pour le moment il parvenait à se controler mais quand la nuit tomberait...

à cette pensée il réprima un frisson. Que faire? Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la nuit de tomber.

Au dehors le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il fallait qu'il rentre et vite. Mais chez lui, il serait seul, il ferait noir, ses cauchemars reviendraient le hanter avec encore plus de force vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée...Ces cauchemars...De véritables tremblements le secouèrent cette fois.

Se giflant mentalement, tentant de se reprendre, il se leva brusquement et traversa le bureau de son capitaine en coup de vent ne lui laissant pas le temps de la rappeler. De toute façon il était 18h passé. (na! na! na! Renji Abarai ne fait pas d'heure sup)

Il prit le chemin de chez lui, lorsque, passant devant le bar, il entendit le rire Rangiku, Ichimaru, Hisagi et Grimmjov.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il entra dans le bar et trouva Rangiku assise entre Hisagi et Ichimaru sur un canpé sertis de faux diamants qui jettaient mille feux sous les reflets de la boule disco accrochée au plafond et les spots multicolores.

Face à eux Ulquiorra était assis sur les genoux de Grimmjov qui enlaçait possessivement sa taille.

Ils étaient dans un coin un peu à l'écart. En effet quand on entrait il y avait d'abord tout un espace au parquet sombre et vernis et à la lumière tamisée où étaient alignées en ordre parfait d'élégantes tables rectangulaires. Les nappes étaient blanches et sur chacune d'elles brillaient de bougies. Les assiettes étaient en porcelaine fine, les verres en cristal, les couverts d'argent, les chaises recouvertes d'un coussin rouge carmin. Il y avai entre chaque table, le long des murs, de grands vases remplies d'immense branches et fleurs qui rampant le longs des murs jettaient leurs ombres déformées sur le sol en une jungle sauvage. Cette partie, c'était le restaurant, chic et cher. Ce n'était qu'en descendant une volée de marche qu'on arriavait au bar. là l'ambiance était plus...électrique...

Au bas des escaliers se trouvait la piste de danse entourée par d'innombrales fauteuils, poufs, et canapés. Tout au fond de la pièce se trouvait le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvaient de dizaines de bouteilles aux couleurs ambrées.

-Yo! Renji! salua Ikkaku.

-Yo, les mecs! ça va?

-Ouais super! T'as enfin pu sortir de ta "prison"?

-bé oui, sinon je serais pas là!

-Je vous sers quelques choses? demanda le serveur qui s'était approché.

-Whisky!

-Bière!

-Bière aussi.

-Tequila

-Bière

-Gin

-Whisky!

7 commandes...mais attendez...Renji, Ikkaku,Ulquiorra, Grimmjov, Rangiku, Hisagi...6....et Ulquiorra qui n'avait rien prit.

-Grimmjov! s'exclama soudain le gothique, tu as commander trois fois!!!

-Tais-toi, t'es bourré Ulqui.

-Mais j'ai rien bu.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

-Mais je...

-chut!

Et les lèvres de Grimmjov s'écrasèrent sur les siennes coupant toutes protestation.

Le serveur allait repartir lorsque Rangiku voyant Kira, Ikkaku et Yumichika arriver, commanda d'autres boissons, alcolisées bien sur. (je sais je vais être relou mais je souhaite dire que ce qui est écrit dans cette fic n'est pas un exemple à suivre, que l'alcool à forte dose est très dangeureux pour la santé, il provoque des accidents et abus de tout genre. NE SUIVEZ PAS L'EXEMPLE DE RENJI, lol !)

* * *

Dans le chapitre prochain (si vous suivez toujours) vous aurez le droit à un pari concernant un certain couple GrimmXUlqui tandis que Renji ayant fait une grosse boulette, sera au prise avec un Byakuya passablement énervé.

Normalement il y aura plus d'action entre Bya et Renji!

J'espère que ça vous à plus!

et surtout laissez des reviews pour commenter, critiquer, donner votre point de vu, des conseils, des idées que vous voudriez voir aparaitre au fil de ses pages car l'histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait fini. Si votre demande ne boulverse pas trop le scénario prévu je veux bien tenter de la mettre : )

alors à vous de jouer maintenant!

PS: j'écris le plus vite que je peux malheureusement je pense que les publications seront inégales, raisons: j'étudis encore et les examens c'est pas moi qui en fixe les dates!


	4. Chapter 4

Bon bah maintenant chapitre 4.

Je suis très heureuse si vous êtes encore avec moi.

Je remercie Psycopathe et Jyuune-chan! merci beaucoup vraiment c'est pas des mensonges, vos commentaires me donne envie de me surpasser pour cette fic et ça me fait terriblement plaisir. Ah oui je tiens à dire à Psycopathe qu'elle à pas du tout rater ma fic: en effet les trois chapitre ont été écrit la nuit dernière, enfin plutôt aujourd'hui entre 2h et 5h du matin.( autant vous que je suis fraiche mais bon jvous mais quand même le 4)

Personnellement j'ai toujours vu Byakuya en seme, j'ai été très triste d'apprendre sa petite taille (1m80! très petite la taille)

Donc IMPORTANT: je triche et je dit qu'ici Kuchiki Byakuya fait 1m87, comme ça ça se voit pas la différence de taille vu que Renji fait 1m88.

J'espère que Mayuuki sera contente car il y a une belle scène UlquiXGrimm

Je tiens à dire que je suis désolé pour la mise en page: j'avais mis des tirets pour séparer les remarques en début et en fin de page de l'histoire en elle-même mais il ne sont apparement pas aparrus, donc voila désolé

et puis en avant de commencer, comme d'hab: les perso et les lieux sont à ce cher Tite Kubo et dsl d'avance pour les fautes , pour faire plaisir à Mayuuki qui n'aime pas les fautes je vais bien relire se chapitre et essayer d'avoir un orthographe convenable, malheureusement il est plus long que les derniers donc je promets rien

ah oui! contient quelques termes vulgaires donc attention (rien de bien méchant mais je préviens on ne sait jamais)

encore une fois je réclame votre indulgence et des reviews et pui c'est partit:

* * *

Les nouveaux venus venaient à peine de s'installer que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ichigo, Shinji mais aussi Kenpachi qui harcelait Ichigo pour avoir son combat ( il lâche pas l'affaire le bougre), Kensei, Yoruichi, Urahara, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Nanao, Hinamori et Yachiru.

Tous prièrent pour que les nouveaux arrivants ne les voient pas, malheureusement ....

il fallut donc mettre d'autres canapés piqués à droite à gauche et commander (encore!!!) de nouvelles boissons parce que vu les trous qui venaient d'arriver...

-T'as déjà vu des trous boire toi, demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Ulquiorra à Grimmjov qui préféra lui pincer viscieusement la fesse que de répondre.

-Mais vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous où quoi? demanda Renji devant cet afflux soudain d'arrivants.

-Mais mon petit Renji, dit Matsumoto d'un ton plein de condescendance, nous sommes Vendredi soir, tu es le seul qui travaille le samedi. Pour nous c'est comme ça chaque semaine.

Depuis 6 ans qu'il était dans la 6 ème division, Renji réalisa enfin qu'il s'était fait "couiller" (pardonnez le terme) de la plus belle façon.

La soirée fut très animée, et encore la désigner ainsi était un doux euphémiste. En effet pour résumer:

Yumichika et Shinji avait entreprit un concours de beauté. Le BG de la 11ème division ayant trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

- Mais t'as vu ton petit carré de ******

-Je te signale que que toi aussi tu en as un de carré.

-Mais moi c'est un carré plongeant, na! na ! na!

-Mais tout est dans la manière de le porter.

-T'as vu ta gu****!!!

-Justement oui, laideron (ça c'est Yumi). connais-tu le mot miroir?

-sale c**!!

-espèce de blond!!!

-Oh! Arrêtez! hurla Ichigo à bout, vous êtes tous les deux aussi moche l'un que l'autre.

-QUOI ???!!! hurlèrent nos deux beautés.

à ce moment là Ichigo compris le proverbe: la parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or.

En gros il aurait mieux fait de se taire. En effet commença une joute verbale où Yumi et Hirako insultaient le roux et soudainement prenaient tour à tour sa défense, insultant l'autre.

Cela aurait pû durer des heures si Ikkaku n'avait pas eut une idée de géni ( à ce moment sa tête s'alluma telle une ampoule clignotant dans le noir! nan laissez tomber!)

-Yo les gars! YO LES GARS! OYE ! OYE!

Lorsqu'il eut enfin l'attention de tous le monde, il demanda:

-ça vous dit un action vériter ou chich?

-Et comment!

-Oui!

-Bien sur!

La proposition allait être accepté à l'unanimité lorsque soudain:

-On peut jouer avec vous?

-Oy! Kiki!

-ICHIGO MON NOM EST RUKIA ! RUKIAAAAAAAAA! T'AS ENTENDU CO****D?!!! Ne m'appelle jamais plus...Kiki !

-OUi, chef!

Puis se tournant vers Ikkaku:

-Commande à boire, j'ammène une gente compagni!

-Kiki t'as recommencé à lire tes trucs bizarres?

-ICHIGOOOOOOO !!!

En effet derrière elle se trouvait Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Hiyori, Hanatarou, Soi fon, Mizuiro et ...Hitsugaya:

-Oooooooooooooh ! °0° ...Oh! Taicho! PITIE ! PITIE! NAON! NAON!NON!NOOOOOO! LAISSEZ MOI RESTER TAICHO! LAISSEZ MOI TAICHO! BOUHOUHOU, sanglota Rangiku tandis que le petit géni bouillonait.

-Matsumoto.

-Hai taicho?

-dehors!

: ( :( :( :( :(

Pendant ce temps le petit groupe devenu désormais grand, s'était confortablement installé et commençait le jeu.

Ce fut Ulquiorra qui dû poser la première question. Il choisit Grimmjov qui évidement choisit action.

-Vas-y Ulqui, brailla Ichigo, Demande ce que tu veux!

-...euh, hésita l'espada, je...je...

C'était rare de voir l'espada numéro 4 bégayer, non rare était un eu-phé-miste (!), aussi toute l'attention fut sur lui:

-Je voudrais que Grimmjov me...dise qu'il m'aime, finit par souffler le gothique qui avait alors presque la couleur d'un humain normal.

Dans l'assemblée on aurait pu entendre une mouche volé (ce fut un moustique en quête de sang frais qui passa).

Tous attendaient que l'impossible se réalise c'est à dire que des mots doux sortent de la bouche d'un homme de gromagnon incroyablement sexy et aux cheveux bleus:

-Je refuse...

à ce moment le silence se transforma en exclamtions de deceptions et le moustique piqua Renji dans le cou (vampirique ces bestioles je vous dit! mais vous en verrez l'utilité après)

-T'es trop méchant Grimm!

-Connard, dit Ichigo.

-Franchement, c'est nul!

-Connard, dit Ichigo.

-Tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais?!

-Connard, dit Ichigo.

-Moi je casserais à sa place!

-Connard, dit Ichigo.

Pff, jsuis déçu.

-Connard, dit Ichigo.

-PTIN! TA GU**** ICHIGO!!! hurla alors Renji qui avait peu à peu retrouvé son entrain, en frappant le disque raillé (c'est à dire ichigo)

-Oh! tu me parles comment là Babouin?!

-Je te parle comme je veux Teme!

-espèce d'artichaut désarticulé!

-T'as que ça comme insulte? provoqua le lieutenant.

-Patate pourrie! oignon germé! espèce de gueule de choux rouge trangénique!

-ICHIGO ! hurla soudain Grimmjov en l'aggripant par le kimono et en le secouant comme un prumier, TA GUEULE! BOUCLE LA! ARRETE AVEC TON POTAGER!

L'assistance se calma quelque peu en voyant de la fumée sortir des oreilles du bleu. Celui-ci s'avança vers Ulquiorra qui gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le sol depuis tout à l'heure.

Grimmjov s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit délicatement la tête. Il plongea son regard bleu ensorcelant dans les emmeraudes et murmura:

-Je refuse car quand je te le dirais....tu seras le seul et unique à entendre ses mots sortir de ma bouche.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du gothique, lueur que seul Grimmjov parvenait à allumer. Le bleu posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, les savourant avec douceur.

-IL VA NEIGER DES HAPPY MEAL!!! hurla quelqu'un, ...ben quoi? Grimmjov à dit un truc presque poétique!

-C'est vrai, c'est bien beau tout ça mais tu as refusé ton action, ricanna Yoruichi, tu vas donc avoir un gage, MOUHAHAHAHAHA !!!

C'est ainsi que Grimmjov Jaggerjack, 6ème espada le plus puissant se retrouva sur une chaise, ligoté, en train d'hurler:

-JE T'AIME ULQUI !!! JE T'AIME ULQUI CHERI !!! JE T'AIIIIME! OUAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Tandis que Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Rukia retirait brutalement...une bande de cire qui arracha les (mignons petits ) poils bleus (? ) de l'espada. Les autres femmes se retenaient d'exploser de rire tandis que les hommes s'étaient soudainement tous convertis et priaient ardemment pour réussir leur épreuves.

-Seigneur si tu es quelque part, entends la détresse de ton fidèle serviteur, qui t'es dévoué depuis 40 secondes.

-Mon Dieu permettez moi de conserver ma viril pilosité qui fait ma force et mon charme auprès de la gente féminine. Sans elle je ne suis rien, ayez pitié (y en a qui aime leurs poils dic donc!)

...'-.-

Les tortionnaires en étaient à leur 4ème bande quand Ulquiorra vint s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Grimmjov

-Ulqui?

-Tais-toi, murmura celui-ci en lui carressant le visage, tu as dit qu'il n'y aurait que moi qui entendrait ces mots de ta bouche.

-je...

-tais-toi, répéta Ulquiorra en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Grimmjov.

Le sexta sourit contre les lèvres de son chéri. Il était beau ainsi le brun, quand il était jaloux et entreprenant comme ça.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique comme ça? lui souffla le bleu à l'oreille le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

En effet le gothique les joues rosées et la respiration saccadée dûe au baiser l'observait le regard brillant.

-Arrête de me scruter comme ça, gémit-il cependant en baissant les yeux.

-C'est normal de regarder les choses qui me font envie, répondit Grimmjov un sourir caranssier aux lèvres.

Le brun rougit encore plus et pour le cacher enfoui son visage au creux du cou du Bleu, le lui picorant de petits baisers.

Lorsque la langue d'Ulquiorra remonta lentement de sa clavicule au creux de sa machoire, laissant une trace humide sur la peau bronzé, ce fut Grimmjov qui ne put réprimer un gémissement en rejettant la tête en arrière.

-Pff! on ne peut même plus s'amuser, siffla Rukia décue.

-Détache moi, Ulqui; gémit Grimmjov en tentant de controler sa voix qui partait légèrement dans les aigu.

-Non, t'es joli quand tu es ainsi, souffla timidement Ulqui en lui mordant désormais doucement le lobe de l'oreille lui arrachant des gémissements plus prononcés.

-Je t'en pris!

-Nan, il ne fallait pas me pincer les fesses tout à l'heure.

-Je suis désolé alors mais détache moi.

Les mains de Ulquiorra venaient désormais que passer sous le t-shirt du Bleu et lui carressaient désormais doucement le ventre, faisant glisser la peau soyeuse sous les doigts fins.

-Tu n'aime pas? demanda le Quarta, fronçant les sourcils en entendant Grimmjov insister.

-Si! Mais je...j'aime bien te toucher,c'est...rare que tu me touche comme ça...et je voudrais... te sentir entre mes bras.

Le gothique sourit, il le détacha et les bras de Grimmjov se refermèrent autour de lui, le pressant contre le torse musclé.

-Je t'aime Ulquiorra, souffla tout bas le sexta, soufflant dans l'oreille du brun et lui arrachant un long gémissement.

Et la soirée continua, avec des gages, des actions, des chichs, tout aussi sinon plus débile que cet exemple. Puis il entamèrent un concours de bière. là, il y allait avoir du déga.

Byakuya grimaça. Comment?! oui ! Comment le capitaine Yamamoto avait- il autoriser un bar à ouvrir si proche de sa noble demeure. Certes il se trouvait hors de l'enceinte privé mais quand même!

Le taicho grinça des dents. Ce soir s'était particulièrement animé. Il essaya d'ignorer la musique qui resonnait et de se calmer mais il fini par se lever d'un bond. Il s'habilla, se coiffa rapidement, et passa son Zanpakuto à sa ceinture (un noble doit être digne même à ...3h17! Oh mon dieu, pensa le capitaine)

Arrivé devant le bar il s'arrêta et regarda l'enseigne qui clignotait. Même de l'extérieur il avait mal aux oreilles tant le crétin qui avait remis la musique (on n'est pas scensé savoir mais c'est un Kira au bord du coma éthillyque) l'avait monté fort.

Il entra et remarqua que le restaurant était désert, aussi priant pour ne perdre aucun décibell, ce qui était techniquement impossible, il se dirigea vers le bar . Et là!...

il se figea.

Ce qu'il vit lui avait fait faire un tel bond au coeur qu'il en avait perdu au moins dix d'espérance de vie (quand on est immortel on le remarque pas trop!)

* * *

Alors je met la suite ou pas?

Si j'ai quelques review je la poste avant ce soir.

J'espère que il y a moins de faute.

Dans le chapitre 5 on verra la fameuse boulette de Renji et l'histoire prend u tournant plus sérieux.

Je rassure juste tous les lecteurs dans aucune de mes fics il n'y aura de tragédie, c'est-à-dire que je ne fais que des happy end, pourquoi? parce que je déteste lire des fics où les personnages meurent ça me gache tout. donc voila je ne tiens pas à vous faire polluer la planète en vidant des boites de mouchoirs.

Je vais tout de suite me mettre à taper le chapitre suivant et je verrais si je le met en ligne ce soir ou avant si reviews (dsl c'est un peu du chantage mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, je viens de me découvrir un amour caché pour les reviews :)

Ah oui je pense aussi à lancer bientôt un nouvel fic RenjiXIchigo en UA, plutôt school fic, ça vous dit?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon donc voila le chapitre 5

Pour faire plaisir à tous les reviewers qui me réclame la suite. Le chapitre était déjà taper j'attendais juste d'avoir des reviews. Puisque j'en ai eut 10 je met la suite et si j'en ai 10 autres avant ce soir je met le chapitre 6 en ligne. Donc à vous de jouer.

Je remercie aussi Ashérit, Elerynna, psychopate et mayuuki ainsi que MamZilois.

Pour la fic RenXIchi j'attends toujours vos avis, je remercie Jyuune-chan pour m'avoir donner le sien et MamZilois pour lui faire plaisir je vais donc commencer à la taper prochainement et je ferais d'autres couples pour ceux qui n'aime pas, mais pas tout de suite.

ah oui je viens de remarquer chapitre 2, la grosse faute de frappe que j'ai fait, j'ai mis "RE+enji, puis savoir" et je voulais mettre "Renji, puis-je savoir"! il y a une différence quand même!!!

allez on y va

vous connaissez le bla bla maintenant: les personnges appartiennent à Tite Kubo et je m'excuse pour les fautes venir (je l'ai pas relu celui la, trop occupé à taper le 6 qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail)

En espérant que cela vous plaira.

* * *

Byakuya se figea. Horrifié.

Il lui semblait bien en effet qu'il manquait des tables dans le restaurant. Ces chères tables mis bout à bout, en réalité, se touvaient au milieu de la piste de dance entouré de toute l'assistance qui beuglait: (et quand je dis toute l'assistance, c'est tout le bar jusqu'aux serveurs)

Donc qui beuglait en rythme (c'est pas dit ça) les paroles de la chanson:

"JE VEUX

JE VEUHEU TEU VOIR

JE VEUX TE VOIR NU !

TOUT NU!

SANS RIEN D'AUTRE QUE NU!

SANS MEME TON SLIP!

SANS MEME RIEN NIN NIN NIN!!!

JUSTE AVEC TES CHAUSSETTES! CHAUSEEEEEETTES!!!

TES CHAUSEEEEEEETTEUUUUH !!!

A POIL AVEC TES CHAUSETTES!!!"

Mais le pire c'était que sur cette table il y avait :

°Grimmjov totalement nu. Ah non! il venait d'enfiler un string rose que lui tendait Ulquiorra. Le sexta effectuait une danse du ventre totalement scandaleuse.

°Ichigo et Ikkaku qui parfaitement synchro faisaient tournoyer leur t-shirt au dessus de leur tête en hurlant des "BONZAI !!!" retentissants.

°Et...Et...Et! oh mon Dieu! Renji en caleçon et chausette qui les cheveux lâchés cascadant sur ses épaules, secouait la tête dans tous les sens en grattant une guitare imaginaire.

-LE SLIP! REN! ENLEVE LE SLIP! (hurla Rukia mais ça personne ne le sut dans la mélé et heureusement pour elle car son frère l'aurait peut-être pas tuer mais presque.)

C'est à ce moment hautement critique où Renji passait sa main dans l'élastique du dernier rempart à la pudeur de son corps que Byakuya monta sur scène, attrappa Renji par la main et le força à descendre de la scène improvisée.

L'arrivée du capitaine avait jetté un froid sur l'assemblée qui s'était soudain tut, laissant la musique continuer ses insanités:

"JE TE VEUX

JE TE VEUX DANS MON LIT

SUR MON BUREAU ET DANS MA DOUCHE

JE TE VEUX JUSQUE DANS LA NICHE DU CHIEN

ET SUR LE TOIT, MEME DANS LE CLAPIER A LAPIN

JE TE VEUX BEBE

JE TE VEUX TOI ET LES LAPINS..."

(on va arrêter là le massacre.)

Au moment où le capitaine attrappa la main de Renji celui-ci eut un flash (dû au substance illicites et licites consommées à très forte dose au cours de cette soirée...et au parole de la chanson)

Le petit nuage de Renji sentait un peu le whisky mais bon :

"-Taicho où m'emmenez vous?

-Je te veux mon Renji d'amour!

-Moi aussi Taicho!

-Allons là, Rukia ne pourra pas venir nous déranger mon amour-que-j'aime-et-respecte-de-tout-mon-coeur-de-glace-qui-est-devenu-brulant-à-ton-contact.

-Oui Taicho! je vous aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime!!! je veux te voir nu!

-Taicho c'est trop étroit, on n'y entrera jamais tous les deux!

-Si et comme ça ton corps serra pressé contre le mien!!!

-Oui Taicho!!! mais euh...j'arrive pas à enlever mes chaussettes.

-Peu importe entre mon amour adoré vénéré!

-oui...C'est donc à ça que ressemble les clapiers de lapins de nobles! "

Renji revint sur terre quand le noble le tira violemment:

-Taicho? s'étonna Renji complètement craqué.

-Renji! Je t'ai interdis de venir ici les jours où tu travailles, dit celui-ci d'une voix glaciale. Et même les jours où tu travailles pas! Cette conduite est indigne de ma division.

-Pff, Zêtes qu'un rabajoi ringard, na! na! na!

-Renji si je ne te tranche pas tout de suite c'est bien parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir toutes tes facultées mentales déjà faibles en temps normales.

-Pourquoi tant de haine Taicho!? Zai trop peur! hé! hé! hé! hé! hé! hé! hé! hé! hé! hé!

-As-tu fini Abarai!

-Mais fwini kao Taycho? On commence juste à bein rigoler!

-Tu es soul Renji!

-Rhoo que de paroles inconcevables dans la bouche d'un noble capitaine!

-Renji (c'est pas inconcevable ce que j'ai dit! c'est quoi cette réponse?!)

Le capitaine le saisit par les cheveux et le tira dans les toilettes. Là ne lâchant toujours pas le lieutenant qui braillait il ouvrit le robinet d'un lavabo et lui mis la tête en dessous.

Renji avait mal. L'eau glacée lui brulait le cuir chevelu. Il avait mal, mais vraiment. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il cru d'ailleurs qu'il allait vomir, il se redressa brusquement et s'arrachant à la poigne de Byakuya, il se précipita vers les toilettes et y régurgita tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Il resta encore, recrachant de la bile avant de lamentablement s'écrouler à genoux appuyé contre la fine cloison qui séparait les cabines.

-Tss, siffla Byakuya en voyant Renji recracher ses trippes.

Il sortit soudain à l'instant où son fukutaicho s'effondrait sur le sol. Il se dirigea résolument vers Ukitake qui semblait le seul sobre, tandis que Rukia et Ichigo se cachaient derrrière un canapé.

-Ukitake

Le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs sourit malgré l'aura glaciale qui se dégageait du capitaine de Renji.

-Qui a-t-il Byakuya?

-Depuis combien de temps Renji vient-il ici?

Le blanc sembla surpris.

-C'est la première fois.

-Tu es sûr?

Cette fois c'est le brun qui semblait surpris.

-Presqu'absolument.

-C'est étrange, cette semaine aussi il semblait passablement fatigué.

Ukitake devint sérieux, perdant son sourire:

-Tu sais Byakuya, fais attention à lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il va mal. Au début de la soirée il semblait soucieux et stressé.

-Il avait peut-être peur que je le retrouve.

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas j'ai eut l'impression que quand il buvait c'était vraiment pour " se bourrer la gueule " si tu me permet l'expression. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui.

-Dur? Byakuya leva son fameux sourcil et tourna les talons.

Lorsqu'il revint, il fut choqué de voir son lieutenant en slip, les cheveux dégoulinants, agenouillé à même le carrelage froid et sale des toilettes.

Renji bien que totalement à côté de la plaque était de nouveau à peu près conscient.

Il leva les yeux et jetta un regard inquiet sur son Taicho.

-Tai...Taicho...je

Le noble ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais lui jetta un regard tellement chargé de reproches et d'un mépris profond que le lieutenant sentit une douleur sourde poindre dans son coeur.

Il baissa les yeux et tenta de se relever mais s'écroula assitôt. Byakuya retint un mouvement pour le rattrapper (reflexe bien sur, non non non, il n'a pas voulu l'aider parce qu'au fond de lui il l'apprécie, non ce n'est pas du tout ça)

Le capitaine regarda son subordonné, chancelant, se remettre sur ses jambes en s'appuyant faiblement contre le lavabo puis repartit (après avoir détruit la chaine hifi du bar).

Renji quand à lui se sentait misérable. Le regard que lui avait jetté son Taicho lui vrillait le coeur.

Voila, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait, les entrainements pour approcher son niveau, obéir aux ordres du mieux qu'il pouvait, maitriser son bankai, apprendre le kido, remplir les dossiers sans rechigner, l'honorer en toute circonstance ou du moins essayer... après tous ces efforts...il avait suffit d'une soirée pour que son Taicho le regarde comme un "merde", ben oui voila c'était dit. Avant il ne le regardait pas, maintenant il le regardait comme une chose immonde écrasée sur le trottoir.

Renji sous ses airs de je-m'en-foutiste, tentait en réalité de donner une image positive de lui. Il était un gamin perdu du Rukongai, il savait que la plupart des gens le méprisaient pour cela, c'est pourquoi il se donnait cet air de mec fort et sur de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on voit ses faiblesses mais en réalité cela le blessait, surtout si c'était l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Ah la la, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il se traina tant bien que mal jusqu'à la sortit du bar mais se figea une fois dehors: il faisait nuit. La peur abattit sa serre glacée sur son coeur.

Il tentait de calmer les battements furieux de son coeur quand il sentit une présence. Un froid glacial se répandit dans ses veines et il se mit à grelotter.

Soudain sortant de l'ombre, il le vit. Son coeur s'arreta totalement avant de repartit au triple galop. Non !

Face à lui le garçon blond qu'il avait nommé Aido le dévisageait et ses pupilles étaient rouges. Rouge sang.

Renji ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, il resta paralysé par une horreur sans nom et ne puis qu'impuissant voir le garçon s'avancer vers lui.

Celui-ci posa une main sur la gorge de Renji et lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Heureux de te retrouver petit abarai, tu m'as l'air encore plus délicieux qu'il y a 9 ans.

Et il disparu, laissant Renji les yeux écarquillés de terreur, des sapsmes le secouant tant ses tremblements étaient violents et la respiration impossible.

-Non! souffla le rouge en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit:

-nan, nan ,nan, c'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être lui, nan...

La peur se faisait de plus en plu forte et bientôt les cris emplirent sa tête.

Il ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre ses cauchemars et la réalité.

Byakuya était presqu'arriver à l'entrée de sa propriétée quand il sentit le reitsu de son Fukutaicho monter dangeureusement.

Il hésita et le sentant vaciller, fit demi tour.

C'est assez inquiet qu'il retourna vers le bar et il se précipita en voyant son lieutenent gémir pitoyablement, à genoux, en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

-Renji!

-Nan, nan, pitié...

-Renji!

-Je vous en pris ne faîtes pas ça, ne la touchez pas, ne le touchez pas...

Byakuya posa alors une main sur l'épaule du rouge en l'appelant. à ce contact le rouge bondit en criant presque de frayeur.

il sembla reprendre quelque peu ses esprits en reconnaissant son Taicho:

-Taicho! je...

Un craquement se fit soudain entendre et Renji se jetta presque dans les bras de Byakuya qui , surpris, ne réagit pas.

Un chat sauta d'un muret et Renji soupira. Ce n'était qu'un animal, ce n'était pas "lui".

Byakuya observa son lieutenant: il était très pâle, la pupille diltée par ce qui semblait être la peur, il tremblait violement et jettait des regards inquiets de part et d'autre.

-Renji

-Hai, désolé Taicho, s'excusa Renji en le lachant.

-Suis moi, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi.

-Mais ...

-C'est un ordre Abarai

-Hai Taicho.

Le pauvre subordonné suivit donc son capitaine jusqu'à chez lui, très surpris de cette hospitalité soudaine.

-Dépêche toi.

-Hai Tacho.

Byakuya le conduisit jsuqu'à une chambre et lui dit:

-dors ici cette nuit, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

-Hai

Renji s'effondra plus qu'il ne se coucha et gémit quand sa tête heurta violement le matelas posé à même le sol (bah oui comme en vrai dans bleach ils ont pas de pieds les lits)

Byakuya émit un sifflement agacé et sorit de la pièce en lançant:

-je reviens.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour avec un verre d'eau et un efferalgant.

-Tiens.

Renji tendit la main mais au moment où il prenait le verre, la force lui manqua et celui-ci s'écrasa au sol, se brisant.

-Je suis désolé Taicho.

-Ne bouge pas, il ne marquerait plus que tu te coupe.

Renji leva un regard interrogateur, son taicho s'inquiétait pour lui?

-Je ne veux pas que le sang de quelqu'un comme toi souille le sol de cette dmeure ancestrale.

Le rouge ferma les yeux, sentant les mots se répandre en lui comme un poison mortel.

-J'ai mal, souffla-t-il très bas.

Byakuya lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis balaya les morceaux de verre et alla en chercher un autre.

Il revint et s'agenouillant près de Renji, il lui souleva doucement la tête et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Renji tout en buvant tentait de juguler ses larmes. ça faisait trop mal, d'abord "le" revoir puis entendre les mots si durs de son Taicho et maintenant cette attitude si douce alors qu'il savait que pour Byakuya cela ne signifiait rien.

Il sentait la main douce de son Taicho sous sa nuque, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son odeur...penser que tout cela, tout ce corps, tout ce coeur, tout cet être qu'il réclamait, penser qu'il ne l'aurait jamais le blessait profondement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de boire, le Taicho partit sans lui accorder un regard et Renji se mordit profondement la lèvre pour rester stoique.

Soudain, une pensée le frappa. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. S'il restait, s'il s'endormait, ses cauchemards viendraient le hanter. Il ne voulait pas que Byakuya le voit dans cet état, il le méprisait déjà assez.

Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, réunissant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, il sortit et shumpota jusqu'à chez lui où il s'écroula devant la porte.

* * *

Et voila Chapitre 5 bouclé, jsuis assez contente car je pensais que ma petite histoire ne dépassearai pas les 3 chapitres et en faites c'est bien pariti pour une dizaine, voir plus.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!!!

Au fait à suivre comme couple secondaire vous voulez qui?

on a déjà eut: YumiXIkka et UlquiXGrimm

maintenant votez: je vous propose

KenseiXHisagi

MatsumotoXGin

IchigoXHirako

à vous de voir

ah oui! au fait je réclame vraiment votre avis sur ce chapitre car il est un peu plus sérieux que les précédent et je ne sais donc pas s'il est bien.

En espérant que ça vous à plus!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bon na! na! na!

JE MET LE SIX JUSTE PARCE QUE GRACE A PSYCHOPATE J'AI ATTEINT LES QUINZE REVIEW!!!

mille excuse! je me relirais la prochaine fois pour vous éviter de vous demander "mais qu'est ce qu'elle a marqué?!" Jyuune-chan a 100 pour 100 raison (ça m'a pas vexé , j'ai juste été un peu triste en pensant que j'avais peut-être gaché mon chapitre). encore pardon!!! **Mais je l'ai remplacer donc si vous avez un doute sur quelque chose allez voir normalement j'ai corrigé!**

J'espère que sa vous plaira parce que là je l'écris direct sans brouillon (les autres chapitres je les avait déjà marquer sur papier mais là je touvais que je divaguais trop donc je recommence et j'y vais à l'impro en espérant que ça marche) mais j'ai relu. je vais faire des progrès vous allez voir!!!

Merci à twerty,MamZilois pour les commentaires.

Je réponds aussi à Psychopate: en ce moment je publi très vite car c'est le week-end et puis c'est ma toute première fic alors je suis à fond. Et, oui Byakuya fait bien la même taille que Renji.

Et encore une chose: je crois que je fonctionne à l'envers parce que de 1 j'ai toujours vu Byakuya seme et de 2 J'ai toujours vu Ulquiorra comme uke :)

Je précise que la chanson est inventer de toute pièce par mon petit cerveau et donc que je vais faire le couple Ich/Shin en secondaire pui Ken/Hisa comme ça MamZilois verra comment je décris ce couple et je ferais plaisir à Jyuune-chan.

* * *

Byakuya se figea en voyant le lit où il avait couché son fukutaicho vide. Il s'inquiéta légèrement vu l'état dans lequel il était la veille mais il fit comme si cela lui était complètement égal et partit vers son bureau.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'un Renji à la tête de déterré, arriva à la division.

-Renji ! salua Rikichi qui courait encore après un papillon des enfers.

Malheureusement il buta dans un carton posé à terre et fini sa course la face écrasée contre un mur.

Renji soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau de son Taicho, malheureusement, la tête dans les choux il buta lui aussi contre un carton (mais dis donc c'est qu'il y en a de partout), et au lieu de faire coulisser la porte comme il se doit, il la défoncer purement et simplement en se retamant lamentablement dessus en poussant un merveilleux cri viril:

-Kyah!

Il releva la tête en grimaçant de douleur et croisa le regard interloqué de son capitaine.

en effet asseyez vous dans un bureau, jouez le blasé et digne, et d'un coup paf, il y a un mec qui arrache votre porte en couinant et s'éclate la tête par terre. Il y a de quoi être surpris.

Mais le kuchiki se reprit très vite tandis que Renji se relevait en pestant contre les cartons.

-Abarai Renji

-Hai Taicho!

-Te souviens tu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

-Ui Taicho "comment pourrais-je oublier", songea amèrement le rouge.

-Très bien, pour cette conduite inqualifiable je te démet donc de ton poste de Lieutenant et et te mets quatre jours aux arrêts.

Renji sentit soudain son coeur ratter un battement.

-Je ne ...suis plus votre Fukutaicho?

-Non.

-Je ne fais plus parti de la division?

-Si mais seulement pour les corvées et travaux d'intérêts général jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Renji se sentit glacer jusqu'aux os, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'il chuhota presque:

-Vous ne voulez plus de moi Taicho?

Byakuya qui remplissait des formulaires, leva soudain les yeux en entendant la voix si faible de son Fukutaicho. ex-Fukutaicho.

Son coeur se serra en voyant qu'il semblait bouleversé mais il chassa ce sentiment et répondis froidement:

-Rikichi va t'ammener dans ta cellule.

-Hai Taicho.

Renji se laissa guider jusqu'à la cellule sans un mot, le regard vide. Il suivit Rikichi comme dans un état second. Il... il n'était plus Fukutaicho. Byakuya l'avait dégradé. Byakuya ne voulait plus de lui. Byakuya le jugeait indigne du poste de Lieutent...juste trop minable. Il ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés. Il allait le...remplacer.

La grille se referma et il s'évanouit presque sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit.

Il était si peu important pour le Taicho qu'il pouvait le remplacer. Il n'était rien. à ces pensées, un gémissement franchi ses lèvres.

Byakuya soupira. Il trouvait qu'il soupirait beaucoup ces temps-ci et toujours en pensant à une certaine personne. Bien sur que Renji regagnerait son poste mais pas avant qu'il ait compris la leçon. Cela faisait quelques années seulement que le Abarai était à ce poste mais il lui sembla que cela faisait depuis toujours. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'envisageait personne d'autre à cette place.

Le noble ferma les yeux et se laissa aller deux secondes contre le dossier de la chaise. En temps normal, son lieutenant était toujours dans ses pattes, mais là personne ne le verrait s'abandonner ainsi.

Cela faisait 5 heures qu'il remplissait des dossiers pourris et barbants lorsqu'il entendit un cri dans la pièce à côté.

alerté il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser qu'il vit Rikichi sauter du haut d'une armoire deux immenses morceaux de tissu accrochés au bras, et hurler:

-PAPILLON !!!

l'aterrissage....fut violent.

Byakuya rentra dans ses quartiers en priant pour que le plancher survive aux plans machiavéliques de son petit subordonnée.

Il continua de remplir ses dossiers tentant d'ignorer les bruits plus ou moins bizarres qui provenait d'à côté.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Non il ne le dirait pas...non! ce n'était pas vrai mais...son Fukutaicho lui manquait.

c'était comme s'il y avait un vide. D'ailleurs ce n'étais pas "comme", il y avait réellement un vide. Ne pas le voir ronfler sur les dossiers, s'énerver et signer des fiches à tord et à travers à sa place, ne pas l'entendre brailler, faire des remarques hautement intellectuelles...

Pendant ce temps, Renji s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses sombres réflexions:

"Ptin, j'arrive pas à le croire qu'il m'ait dégradé, après tous ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais peut être dû me taire et ne pas faire le casse pied, mais en même temps je n'y peux rien je suis comme ça. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une personne nulle et méprisable pour autant? C'est vrai que je suis faible. Je ne serais jamais capable de lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville. Je viens d'un des quartiers les plus mal famé du Rukongai. J'ai volé et mentit pour me nourrir. Je n'ai que 21 ans alors que lui doit appprocher des 170. Je n'ai pas sa prestance, sa classe, sa beauté, son charisme, je...je suis vraiment minable, Ptin! je suis le pire des cons! à quoi je m'attendais!? je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui, je m'attendais à quoi?!!! à ce que l'on fasse copin copin. je croyais pourtant le savoir mais je ne l'avais pas compris."

Renji ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. Inutile de s'attarder sur ses pensées qui ruinaient son moral. Il avait d'autres problèmes plus importants: cette nuit, comment allait-il faire? S'il dormait il allait crier et pas question qu'on l'entende.

"Mais nan Taicho j'ai juste rêvé que Mayuri venait me faire un câlin" . Il allait tout de même pas lui répondre ça. Ou " j'ai rêvé que Yamamoto me faisait des propositions indécentes en se promenant en body noir à point rose." Non c'était minable comme excuse.

Un body noir à point rose...fuchia, le rose...

Renji s'envola sur un petit nuage.

-esclave Byakuya, venez ici!

-Oui ô noble Renji-sama.

-Il est vrai que tu es superbe dans ton kimono qui te donne un charme incroyable mais je le trouve trop habillé.

-Souhaitez vous que je me déshabille ô Grand Renji-sama.

-Non, mais je t'ai acheté quelque chose de très spéciale. Je l'ai choisit avec amour en pensant à tes longues et fines jambes, à ton buste musclé et magnifique, à tes fesses tout simplement superbes et à une autre parti de ton annatomie que la décence m'empêche de nommer.

-Oh, vous n'auriez pas dû Renji-sama.

-Voici : LE BODY."

Il était en pleine hémoragie nasale quand Rikichi arriva pour lui apporter son repas.

C'es dépité que Renji déscendit de son petit nuage noir et rose fuchia.

Il mangea sans grand appétit puis retourna se coucher.

Bientôt la nuit tomba et il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit tandis que la serre glacé de la peur se refermait sur son coeur. Mais il ne bougea pas, réunissant tout son self-contrôle et sa volonté. Il lutta et resta ainsi toute la nuit les poings crispés sur les draps, les yeux scotchés au plafond.

Les cris de douleur déchirrants, lacérant ses tympans retentissaient dans sa tête tout comme le rire terrifiant. Mais il scella ses lèvres, ne laissa échapper aucun gémissement.

Rien ne parvenait pas à les chasser de son esprit et sa vu se floutait d'un rouge sanglant quand dans un effort de volonté suprême, il pensa à Byakuya.

La douleur de ce qu'il lui avait dit ces dernières heures le rammena quelque peu à la réalité et il parvint temps bien que mal à attendre l'aube, se raccrochant à ces mots qui le blessant profondement lui étaient cependant salutaires.

Au matin quand Rikichi lui apporta à manger, il luttait pour que ses paupières en se ferment pas. Il était fatigué, il sentait ses nerfs sur le points de lâcher. Cette nuit les cauchemards s'étaient déroulés sous ses yeux...pas dans ses rêves. Il avait dû sans cesse se rappeler que c'était un cauchemard...non... un souvenir, et que c'était passé, terminé qu'il n'y avait plus rien et aucune raison d'hurler.

Il se leva donc et contenant ses tremblements, adressa un sourir ultra-bright à Rikichi:

-Yo! Gamin tu ammènes à bouffer?!

-Hai Fukutaicho!

-Arrête je ne le suis plus! appelle moi Renji, comme tout le moinde quoi.

-Ok Renji, je vous ai trouvé des onigiri et du thé.

-Je préfère les ramens mais arigato quand même.

-Bon ap!

-Thank you.

Renji se força à tout manger, s'empiffrant comme à son habitude bien que la nourriture lui leva le coeur.

Il soupira: cette journée s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse, cependant...

Pendant ce temps dans une salle secrète:

-Tu crois que ça a été pour Renji?

-Il parait qu'il est dégradé et en tolle!

-Oh non!

-Le pauvre, je me sens un peu coupable.

-On aurait dû l'empêcher de boire autant!

-Trop tard le mal est fait mais à présent il a besoin de nous, cria un rousse à très forte poitrine entièrement vêtu d'une combi moulante en cuir et masqué. (on se demande c'est qui, hein?)

Une femme dans le même habit mais cette fois avec les cheveux violet se posta auprès d'elle et beugla:

-Oui, nous sommes la guilde des Fraise Tagada, Notre mission aujourd'hui est de remonter le moral de notre ami le choux rouge transgénique.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça Yoruichi?

-Tais-toi tu dois m'appeller par mon nom de code comme tout le monde.

-Et c'est.

-Lotus!

-Comme la marque de PQ

-Ichigooooooooo!!!

-Bon Grimmjov tu as les pellicules.

-Oui, j'ai tout.

-Où sont les photographes?

-là, dit Rukia en s'avançant suivie de Gin, Rikichi et Hisagi.

-J'espère qu'elles en valent la peine.

-J'ai eut Ni-sama en plein sous la douche!!!

-J'ai fait quelques montages, sourit Gin.

Ce qui donna des sueurs froides à tout le monde.

-Bien les auteurs?  
-Nous avons fini, annonça Fièrement Inoue en tendant le manuscrit, nous avons beaucoup discutter et avons décidé que plusieurs petite histoirre valaient mieux qu'une longue voici donc celles que nous avons retenu, il y Kira-kun, Soi Fon, Nanao, Kensei, Yachiru, Yumichika et moi- même.

-Très bien, Ulqui, Grimm, qu'avez vous rapporter de beau?

-Un de ses slips, sourit le bleuté.

-Une de ses mèches de cheveux, dit d'une voix monocorde le brun.

°0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0° °0°

-T'as fait ça comment?????

-La discrétion Grimmjov, la discrétion.

-Magnifiqe, murmura Rangiku en se frottant les mains, je sens que cela va être amusant

* * *

Alors à votre avis que va faire Rangiku-san de toutes ses petites choses? Qui est ce bouffon qui fait peur à notre Renji? Que voit-il dans ces cauchemards?...

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, j'ai relu le chapitre et je vous ai éviter 34 fautes d'orthographe et de frappe en tout genre. normalement il doit don être plus agréable à lire que le précédent.

J'attends vos review avec impatience et je ne lance pas la chap 7 avant d'en avoir eut.

Et oui hé !hé ! il me faut du carburant moi.

Ceci dit je pense que le 7 est un des chapitres avec le plus de trucs mignons ou émouvants que j'ai écrit pour le moment. Ebn tout cas vous me direz mais moi je me suis vraiment mis à fond pour faire ressentir la détresse de Renji en essaynt de ne cependant pas faire le mec qui se morfond sur son sort. Vous me direz si j'ai réussis ou si je me suis foiré en beauté.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila le chapitre 7

MAIS AVANT **IMPORTANT :**

**Mzak M'A DEMANDé UN CHANGEMENT DE RAITING AUSSI JE DEMANDE A TOUS CEUX QUI VEULENT DU LEMON DE LE RECLAMER DANS LEUR REVIEW.**

**EN EFFET LE LEMON N'EST PAS A L'ORDRE DU JOUR CAR JE NE ME SENTAIS PAS D'EN ECRIRE **

**MAIS **

**JE VOUS LAISSE UNE CHANCE, LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS POUR DIRE QUE VOUS EN VOULEZ ET SOYEZ CONVAINCANTS.**

**SI VOUS REUSSISSEZ A ME CONVAINCRE JE VOUS FERAIS UN BEAU LEMON (j'ai quelques idées:) ) **

**DONC A VOUS DE VOIR...**

Et voila ! en espérant que ce qui va suivre vous plaira

relu et corrigé (normalement)

J'attends vos réactions... Au passage je remercie les reviewers qui me donnent envie de me surpasser dans cette histoire pour leur faire plaisir...Mzak, Keurjani , Jyuune-chan, Psycopathe ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

J'espère poster le chapitre 8 au plus tard Dimanche au plus tôt demain, ça va dependre de vos reviews...

Au fait Jyuune-chan, dans ton review tu as presque raison (c'est pas tout à fait ça) mais je n'en dirais pas plus vous le découvrirez par la suite...

* * *

-Matsumoto?

-Hai?

-J'ai retirer les montages de Gin, je ne crois pas que Renji aurait apprécier la tête de son chéri sur des corps de femmes dans des poses euuuuuuuuh....

-Bien! A l'attaque alors !

La blonde se retourna vers le reste de la team des fraise Tagada et déclara d'une voix grave et tout à fait sérieuse:

-Si nous ne revenons pas...vengez nous! Notre tueur serait surement...Polaire-man!

-Hai Matsumoto-sama!

Ils décidèrent alors que pour donner du courage à leurs deux espoirs de sortir Renji du malheur, il fallait un magnifique cri de guerre (qui fit faire un malaise à Ukitate qui passait juste devant la salle secrète) :

-YATTA ! YOUPI TRA LA LA ! FUCK POLAIRE-MAN! C'EST UN CRETIN TRIN LIN LIN ! C'EST UN TARé TRé Lé Lé ! TAGADA TAGADA! YOUPI TRALALA!

"on aurait dû choisir un encore plus long," pensa Kira avec sagesse.

...

Renji se morfondait sur sa paillasse, il était un peu près 11h et il s'ennuyait ferme.

Quand soudain deux femmes moulées dans des combinaisons de Ninja et aux visages camouflés, entrèrent sans un bruit.

Renji se redressa d'un bond mais s'écroula immédiatement: il venait de se prendre un livre assez épais en pleine tête (criant un petit Kyah!).

-Fais-en bonne usage Abarai Renji, souffla la plus grande d'une voix solennel.

Renji demeura un instant stupéfait: Que foutaient Matsumoto et Yoruichi fringuées comme ça?

Il se décida ensuite à ouvrir le livre et ne compris pas tout de suite, il y avait plusieurs pages. Il feuilleta et faillit mourir d'une hémoragie en voyant à partir du milieu du bouquin jusqu'à la fin des ....DES PHOTOS DE BYAKUYA!KYAH!

Renji eut soudain envie de vomir: on aurait dit une enfant de primaire amouresue '-.-

Mais bon pourquoi se priver de ...oh...OH! MON DIEU!

Sur cette photo on voyait Byakuya sous la douche, on voyait tout! kyah! kya! kya! surchauffe! BIP! surchauffe! BIP! BIP! (cria son cerveau hystérique) ah non, mince pourquoi ce volute de vapeur passait-il juste là? galère...

Renji assis au milieu de la pièce le livre sur ses genoux et entouré d'une marre de sang, se vidait doucement de son sang en regardant des Byakuya au cheveux lâché dégoulinant dans son dos faisant glisser de fines gouttelettes sur son torse parfait, des Byakuya en train de s'habiller, des Byakuyas en train de dormir, des Byakuya en train de se coiffer, des Byakuya en train de s'étirer...tous ces petits gestes qu'il faisait quand il était (se croyait) seul.

Le rouge manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant...

-Oh putin, souffla-t-il, UN SLIP! UN SLIIIIIP !( cerveau: EXPOLSION IMMINENTE!)

-Tout va bien Renji, cria Rikichi qui était en train de laver le parquet du couloir.

-Oui ! merveilleusement bien! Je crois que...c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! dit Renji d'une voix rêveuse en se foutant le slip sur la tête.

il fouilla encore au fond de l'envelope scotché à la fin du livre où il avait trouvé le slip et son coeur se serra violement en sentant quelque chose de soyeux. Il devina avant même de voir ce que c'était. Il ne les avait jamais touché mais il rêvait tant de fois de passer ses mains dedans ...

Il sortit la mèche de cheveux, de 20 bon centimètre, belle, noire, brillante, douce, soyeuse,... il n'avait pas assez d'adjectifs pour la décrire. Il porta sa main à la poitrine et ferma les yeux (retirant le slip de sa tête au passage, hé hé hé): il avait un besoin viscéral de toucher ce corps qu'il aimait tant et qui abritait l'âme qui lui était la plus chère au monde. En avoir ainsi, comment dire, un échantillon; effleurer ce qu'il désirait, lui faisait tellement mal car il savait cela impossisble. C'était tellement douloureux, tellement douloureux. Il avait une telle envie de se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs, de sentir cette tiédeur contre son corps, de toucher cette peau si douce, si délicate, de sentir cette odeur ennivrante, de plonger son visage dans son cou, de gouter ses lèvres, de glisser ses mains dans cette chevelure, d'entendre sa voix de sentir son souffle...Il le désirait tellement fort.

Renji frissonna. Il n'aurait jamais ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

Il le savait depuis longtemps: Byakuya n'était pas un amour d'un jour, ni même d'une semaine, d'un mois ou d'un an. Non, Byakuya c'était pour l'éternité qu'il le voulait. Et en pensant à toutes ces années qui allaient suivre, qui allaient se succéder sans aucune issue, Renji sentait un profond desepoir l'envahir. Comme un trou béant dans son coeur qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

Si seulement il pouvait mourir pour son Taicho. Fermer les yeux pour toujours en le voyant lui adresser un "merci" ou même simplement un regard reconnaissant. Qu'il le reconnaisse ...juste une fois.

Renji soupira. Il se leva et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Inutil, oui inutil de se blesser en pensant à ça. Il enfouit ces sombres pensées das un coin de sa tête et se décida à lire ce qu'il y avait marqué au début du chef d'oeuvre.

.

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure Kuchiki:

-Vite appeler un docteur! VITE!

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Kuchiki-sama! ku-chi-ki-sa-ma! ouiiiiiiin! il a fait une crise de je ne sais quoi! ouiiiiiin! il est tout pâle! il est allongé par terre! il arrive plus à respirer! Il ne cesse de répéter d'une voix de robot: CHE...VEUX !...CHE...VEUX!

-Mon dieu! Quelle horreur!

-Dépêcher vous d'appeler le médecin, il en est maintenant à se rouler sur le parquet que je viens de cirer en criant " coupé! coupé! c'est impossible! coupé! impossible! coupéééé!"

-Cela semble extrèmement grave! Hâtons nous.

Le majordome et la servante alertèrent ainsi tout le seireitei en hurlant que c'était horrible, que leur maître était à l'article de la mort!

.

Renji, ignorant de toute l'agitation qui régnait à l'extérieur, commençait sa lecture.

"Petites histoires D'un Taicho et son Fukutaicho. Nous ne nommerons pas les personnages par soucis d'anonymat, na! na! na!"

Renji sourit: Que ses amis pouvaient être bête parfois.

Il commença sa lecture:

histoire 1

"-Abarai, venez ici!"

(Il y avait poutant écrit qu'ils ne les nommaient pas '-.-)

"-Oui Taicho.

Soudain Byakuya attrappa son Lieutenant par les épaules et le plaquant violement contre le mur, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le capitaine ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de se débattre, il lui arracha violement ses vêtements et les jetta au feu!

-Mes frings Taicho!

-MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais me cacher ta beauté Renji, MOUHAHAHAH ! MOUHAHAHA Hé ! hé ! hé!

Ils firent des choses cochonnes toute l'après-midi.

Fin

Signé : ex capitaine aux cheveux courts et blancs."

-Mais c'est débile! s'exclama Renji, et totalement pervers et re débile et re pervers ...en plus Kensei croit que je vais pas le reconnaitre? Et depuis quand y a un feu dans le bureau de Kuchiki Taicho? Il a fumé ce mec et pas que la moquette...

histoire 2

"Le soleil se levait sur la plage et le noble marchait dans l'eau, prenant son bain du matin. Complètement nu comme à son habitude. Il vit soudain un dauphin échoué. Il s'en approchant et lorsqu'il le toucha, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il se transforma en un homme au chaveux rouge [...]"

histoire 3

"-Renji je t'embrasserai à chaque fois que tu me donnera un bonbon.

Byakuya se retrouva une rage de dent et un abcès aux lèvres.

Quand à Renji- kun...il devint streap teaser pour rembourser sa dette de plus d'1 millions de yen..."

Histoire 4

-Ah Taicho vous êtes si beau! si beau! votre éclat m'éblouit! votre corps est une ode à la magnificence! magnificence! ficence! fi-CENCE! [...] (on se demande qui a érit ça)

.

Renji referma le livre et se laissa tomber sur sa couche. Blasé. Il était blasé. Comment pouvait-on être si mauvais auteur? même lui aurait pû faire mieux.

Il imagina les mains de Byakuya sur lui, lui retirant doucement son kimono, effleurant avec une délicatesse extrème chaque parti qu'il decouvrait, puis l'embrassant doucement, sensuellement comme si lui, le petit Fukutaicho de rien du tout , était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il imagina son Taicho lui murmurer des 'je t'aime" entre deux baisers. Et Renji souhaita soudain pouvoir à cet instant le chérir comme jamais, enfin lui montrer comme il l'aimait et le voulait.

Il soupira excédé et se retourna sur la paillasse, serrant toujours la mèche brune contre son coeur.

.

Comme la veille c'est avec une vive apréhension qu'il vit la nuit tomber et ses cauchemerds se réveiller. Il en avait sincérement marre. Quoiqu'il fasse, ils revenaient le hanter inlassablement.

Il resta prostré comme le jour précédent jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de pas se rapprocher.

La même sensation que devant le bar lui glaça le sang. Il déglutit difficilement et attendit que la personne arrive.

Il souhaitait se tromper. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas "lui". Malheureusement si la raison peut faire défault, ce n'est pas le cas des sens et Renji fut à peine surpris en voyant "Aido" entrer dans la pièce.

La peur le broya tant qu'il cru qu'il allait asphixié. Ils étaient seuls et juste séparés par quelques barreaux de fer. Ce monstre le tenait à sa merci.

* * *

na! na! na! que va-t-il se passer?

J'espère que j'ai fait moins de fautes, je l'ai relu trois fois...

SURTOUT laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît pour me donner votre avis...soyez indulgents...

et à très bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Eh bah voila, le chapitre 8

En espérant que vous êtes toujours là.

Je dis un grand merci à Elerynna, à lili199, à Psycopathe,à Jyuune-chan et surtout à Keurjani pour son long review qui m'a bien fait rire. Pour la question du slip de Byakuya, la réponse viendra dans les chapitres suivants donc patience et pour j'ai rajouter un passage spécialement pour vous, Fan de Rikichi ! car à la base il n'aparraissait pas dans le chapitre.

Merci aussi à Youpiiitralala et ces nombreux reviews. (Comment ne t'aurais-je pas reconnu "-.- c'est à toi que je dois cette expression!)

Et aussi à galoudream ( je reconnais que pour la mèche de cheveux, Bya est un peu OCC dans sa réaction mais sinon ça ne serait pas drôle!)

Je tiens compte aussi de la réclame de lemon, ça fais déjà trois personnes. L'argument était bien trouvé: on ne peut pas laisser deux bombes pareilles innocents et chastes. C'est en bonne voix mais **j'attends encore d'autres avis pour vous dire définitivement oui ou non au citron.**

Je réclame toujours des reviews.

ah oui juste: Les deux chapitres qui vont suivre sont un peu plus sombres que ceux par exemple du bar mais je vous promet un très gros délire chapitre 10...(qu'est e qu'il va s'en prendre Byakuya, hé! hé! hé!)

* * *

Il souhaitait se tromper. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas "lui". Malheureusement si la raison peut faire défault, ce n'est pas le cas des sens et Renji fut à peine surpris en voyant "Aido" entrer dans la pièce.

La peur le broya tant qu'il cru qu'il allait asphixier. Ils étaient seuls et juste séparés par quelques barreaux de fer. Ce monstre le tenait à sa merci.

Renji regarda le jeune homme s'approcher de la grille jusqu'à la toucher. Le rouge se recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce tel un animal traqué, haletant de frayeur.

-Petit Abarai, approche.

Le lieutenant se contenta de se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui même.

-viens là...c'est un ordre.

Alors, sans pouvoir lutter, Renji sentit ses jambes se mettre à bouger toutes seules.

-Non, souffla-t-til en tentant de s'arrêter.

-NON! NON! hurla-t-il.

La douleur le déchirrait de l'intérieur, coulant dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion tandis qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces.

Son reitsu explosa alors qu'il tentait de briser l'ordre mais c'était vain, il le savait.

Ses cris se muèrent en sanglots hystériques quand il se retrouva face au jeune blond qui le regardait comme on regarde une pâtisserie.

-Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît! Laissez moi!

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus fuir et se tenait face à la seule chose qui lui ait jamais inspiré une telle frayeur.

Le blond le contempla un instant passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand puis il tendit la main vers le Abarai qui ne put retenir une fois de plus ses cris:

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS! NON! LAISSEZ MOI...

Lorsque la main se referma sur son poignet, il s'évanouit de terreur. Et c'est à moitié conscient, étendu sur le sol glacial, sanglotant et suppliant qu'il vit le jeune homme porter son poignet à sa bouche. Il en lècha la peau satinée et ferma les yeux de plaisir en murmurant:

-Tu as toujours aussi bon goût. Mais cette fois ne compte pas sur ce shinigami pour t'en sortir. Bientôt Abarai...bientôt ...

Et il sembla s'évaporer.

.

Une ombre escalada le toit de l'ancestrale demeure Kuchiki avec difficulté. De loin la chose avait une forme hydeuse: une grosse tête hérissée de pics et d'immondes tentacules...

-Flop, flop, piiiiitit papiiiiiiiiiiiillon, ou eeeeeeeeees-tu? flop! flop! Je suis une joliiiiie pitite , viens me butiner, petit cochon...Flop! Flop!

.

Au même moment.

Byakuya étendu sur son lit, contemplait fixement le plafond. Il se remettait à peine du choc qu'avait provoqué le fait de découvrir l'amputation de sa superbe chevelure.

S'il retrouvait celui ou celle qui lui avait fait ça il ...IL...IL LE PENDRAIT AVEC SES PROPRES CHEVEUX!

Il repensa ensuite à son Fukutaicho:

"-Vous ne voulez plus de moi Taicho?"

Pourquoi cette phrase résonnait-elle dans sa tête? Pourquoi Renji semblait-il si triste en la prononçant? Pourquoi un étaux lui enserrai-t-il le coeur tandis qu'il se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui parler si durement? (ça s'appelle la culpabilité cher Byakuya).

Il ferma les yeux et chassa, ou plutôt tenta de chasser, ses pensées "parasites" et de dormir.

Mais à peine Morphée lui tendait-elle les bras qu'il sentit un Reitsu familier s'éléver soudainement. Il se redressa brusquement et se concentra. Le reitsu de son lieutenant venait d'exploser. Il le sentit grimper avec une intensité inquiétante bien qu'il provienne toujous de la cellule dans laquelle il était enfermé.

C'était la même sensation que quand il l'avait trouvé devant le bar et un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit. C'était un reitsu complètement lâché, cependant plus sombre et plus froid que lorsque le Abarai se battait. Peur, douleur, desepoir...

Le noble voulut se lever d'un bond mais...mais...un cri inhumain retentit:

-FLOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP!

et le plafond laissa passé une chose informe dans un craquement sinistre. c=

La chose atterit directement sur le ventre du Taicho qui réagit au quart de tour.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde et Le "monstre" se retrouva avec Sebonsakura sous la gorge, violement plaqué au sol par un Byakuya écheuvelé, à moitié nu et empêtré dans les draps . De sa main libre le capitaine alluma la lumière et découvrit...°.°...Rikichi, déguisé en tournesol...

Reconnaissant son subordonné, Byakuya hésita entre le tuer ou le torturer doucement mais une idée germa dans son esprit dérangé: Bah oui il doit être deux heures du matin et une plante géante a traversé son plafond se servant de lui comme coussin et manquant de le castrer. (Alors ça j'en connais un rouge qui ne l'aurais pas supporté)

Cependant il décida de s'occuper de ce détail plus tard: En effet le reitsu de son lieutenant l'inquiétait bien plus que d'avoir un chasseur de papillon fou écrasé sur le plaché.

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se précipita vers la 6ème division.

Pour une raison inconnu, il ressentait une urgence à rejoindre Renji. Il s'arrêta soudain avant de reprendre sa course encore plus vite, shumpotant en sentant le Reitsu, si élevé il y avait quelques instant, diminué de façon très rapide.

.

-Renji! appela-t-il en le voyant étendu sur le sol contre les barreaux de la cellule, un de ses bras passé au travers.

sans plus réfléchir, il ouvrit la cellule d'un coup de Zanpakuto et se précipita auprès de du lieutenant insconcient.

Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés droit devant lui, complètement vides de toute réaction et son souffle était inperceptible. Sa peau était translucide faisant ressortir encore plus ses tatouages, une sueur glacée glissant sur son front tandis que ses cheveux, détachés, formait un halot sanglant autour de sa tête.

Byakuya le retourna doucement sur le dos, l'appellant, et contempla ses traits figés.

-Renji? Que t'arrive-t-il? Renji?

-Taicho que se passe-t-il, dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Il fit volte face et découvrit Rikichi qui, alarmé par le reitsu de Renji et ayant survécut à sa chute ("malheureusement", pensa Byakuya), l'avait suivit .

-Renji s'est évanoui.

-Oh mon dieu! fukutaicho ! Je vais chercher Unohana Taicho!

Le tournesol géant se mit à sautiller furieusement vers la 4ème division( bah oui il a les pieds dans un pot de fleur) quand :

-Non, le retint Byakuya le temps que tu fasses l'aller retour, j'aurais aussi vite fait de l'emmener.

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de Renji et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Il s'inquiéta encore plus en sentant le corps de son lieutenant complètement inanimé entre ses mains. C'était un sensation étrange que de sentir ce corps chaux pressé contre son torse, ces épaules musclées et pourtant fines, cette odeur musquée...Mais à quoi pensait-il? Il allait juste se faire une herni discale (dsl pour l'orthographe) et devoir passé une semaine alité. (hu! hu! hu! avec qui?)

Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à vouloir réprimander Renji comme à son habitude, tant son inquiétude était vive.

Quelques instants plus tard il pénétrait en trombe dans la 4ème division, réveillant la moitié du personnel:

-Unohana-san! appela Byakuya.

-Oui, répondit la capitaine médecin marquant un temps de surprise en voyant le capitaine de la 6ème division portant, lui-même , son lieutenant qui avait l'air mal en point.

Le brun lui expliqua rapidement la situation d'une voix monocorde mais la Taicho ne s'y laissa pas prendre et devina, sous le masque, l'angoisse qu'il cachait.

-Allongez-le ici. Je vais m'en occuper...oh et , ajouta-t-elle en voyant Byakuya hésiter à rester au chevet de son Taicho, restez là que je fasse mon diagnostic.

Elle sourit intérieurement: elle avait donné une raison à Byakuya de demeurer au près de son petit lieutenant sans qu'il ait à tergiverser avec ses états de conscience ( particulièrement débils ses états de conscience.)

Elle commença à dévêtir le fukutaicho mais fut interrompu par Isane qui l'appelait.

-Byakuya-san, auriez-vous l'obligence de retirer les vêtements de Renji-kun que je puisse l'examiner.

-Tous? ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper le Taicho de glace.

-Non, je crois que vous pourrez vous arrêter au slip, sourit Unohana.

Byakuya piqua un fard monumentale tandis que la médecin sortait de la salle.

Le Taicho resta un instant interdit puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme de Kenpachi. Il s'approcha de son lieutenant et commença à lui retirer délicatement sa veste de kimono. La peau bien que bronzée était pâle, moite, témoignant de la fièvre qu'avait son lieutenant. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et il commençait à grelotter.

Peu à peu, retirant la veste, Byakuya découvrit les épaules musclées, les pectoraux bien dessinés et les tablettes de chocolat ( CHOUCOULAT! MIAM!). Il retira la veste entièrement et s'attaqua au pantalon.

Il défit la ceinture, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur les abdos de Renji, une étrange impression au creux du ventre.

Puis il retira complètement le pantalon, glissant ses doigts tout le long des fines james galbées de son fukutaicho. Il avala nerveusement sa salive en voyant son lieutenant ainsi devant lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait (l'immense) privilège de le voir dans cette tenue ( n'est ce pas?) mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé.

C'est à ce moment là que Unohana revint. Elle réprima un petit rire en voyant le regard troublé que jettait le Kuchiki sur Renji mais ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils en posant les yeux sur le blesser.

-Asseyez vous, proposa-t-elle au brun, je vais l'examiner.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la médecin faisait son diagnostic.

-Je dois vous avouer, Byakuya-san, que je suis assez inquiète, votre fukutaicho est assez mal en point.

-...

-Il est épuisé, son corps ne supporte plus une charge de fatigue trop importante. D'après mes examens il manque de sommeil depuis plus d'une semaine et quand je dis manque de sommeil, c'est vraiment à peine 2-3h de sommeil ou bien sommeil agité, je l'ignore. De plus il semblerait qu'il est subit un grand stress récemment. Il a également une forte fièvre dû surement à ses deux éléments, des tremblements et sa tension comme son poul sont vraiment bas...Byakuya-san, je ne veux pas vous jetter la pierre mais il est inadmissible pour un capitaine de laisser un de ses subordonnés atteindre un tel stade d'épuisement, d'abattement et d'anxiété.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

-Oh! que si cela vous concerne!

-Comment cela?

Unohana-Taicho poussa un soupir désespéré et répondit assez sèchement:

-Si vous êtes assez c...aveugle pour ne rien voir, je ne peux rien pour vous! ( allez vous acheter une paire de lunette ou de jumelle parce que là c'est grave, docteur!)

Et sans lui laissez le temps de répondre, elle enchaina:

-Vous allez soigner votre Lieutenant que vous épuisez!

-Il ne fait même pas d'heure sup et...

-Kuchiki Byakuya, le médecin ici c'est moi, dit-elle doucement avec un atroce sourir "ange démoniaque" aux lèvres, ceci est ma division alors soit vous vous pliez à mes demandes soit je vous jette vous et votre fukutaicho à la porte ...dans son état il risque de ...mooouriiiir et je sais que vous ne voulez pas ça, n'est ce pas Byakuya-san.

-...

-Tout est donc réglé! Merveilleux!

.

"Mais quelle horrible sorcière!" pensa le pauvre Taicho tandis qu'il épongeait le front de Renji à l'aide d'une petite serviette imbibée d'eau.

Il remonta un peu la couverturesur le corps tremblant et délicatement repoussa un mèche qui barrait le visage de son subordonné.

Bien qu"il râla contre Unohana, au fond de lui-même (très au fond le fond), il ne pouvait que la remercier de lui permettre de rester au chevet de son Fukutaicho. En effet, il avait rarement eut l'occasion de le voir si mal en point sans en connaitre la raison. Quand il venait dans cette divission c'était souvent suite à des blessures de "guerres" qui guérissaient rapidement grâce aux soin de la capitaine médecin, de son reitsu et de sa vitalité débordante. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu malade. Et cela l'inquiétait. Ces tremblements, ce front brulant, cette respiration difficile, ces traits crispés par la douleur...lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer.

Il était plongé dans ces pensées quand un gémissement plaintif l'en tira.

-Renji?

* * *

Et voili voilou!

Un autre chapitre de cette petite aventure.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et à bientôt ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Et voila le chapitre 9...

Merci beaucoup à lili199, Aeal,MamZilois, galoudream, et Okashi kun!

Allez j'essaie de répondre à tout le monde:

Donc oui bientôt vous saurez qui est Aido, quels sont les cauchemards de Renji, quand Byakuya va lui sauter dessus "-.- Mais un peu de patience sinon il n'y aura plus de suspens. hé!hé!hé! quoiqu'il se passe pas mal de trucs dans les chapitres qui arrivent.

Ensuite je suis contente que l'alternance sérieux/humour marche bien! Je voulais faire en effet quelque chose qui est joyeux et où on rit, où on peut se détendre au lieu de pleurer à toutes les pages (oui moi je pleure beaucoup en lisant certaine fic "-.-) Mais je ne voulais pas non plus tombé dans l'excès inverse c'est à dire ridiculiser tous les moments romantiques ou tristes. C'est pourquoi je m'efforce de faire cohabiter le sérieux et l'humour ( si, si ils se disputent beaucoup). J'espère y arriver!

Ensuite pour la question d'Okashi kun sur le 1995 de mon pseudo, je vais garder le secret hé!hé!hé! Je ne dis ni oui ni non, mais il est vrai que ce chiffre n'est pas choisit au hasard!

Et pas d'inquiétude pour la chevelure de Grimmjov, ce joyeaux, cette huitième merveille du monde, ce superbe animal, ce sexy arrancar, cette bombe anatomique ne peut tout simplement pas se faire priver de sa si magnifique chevelure!

JE NE SUIS ON NE PEUT PLUS SERIEUSE: LE PREMIER QUI TOUCHE AUX CHEVEUX DE GRIMM D'AMOUR SE FERA ASSASSINER DANS LES 24 HEURES QUI SUIVENT! (jsuis prête à me battre!)

**ET NOTE IMPORTANTE !**

**J'AI COMPTER LE NOMBRE DE RECLAME DE LEMON: 6!**

**C'EST JUSTE ASSEZ POUR QUE ...........................................JE VOUS ECRIVE UN BEAU LEMON! ALORS? ALORS? CONTENT? (bande de tit pervers! Moi qui me suis dit allez pour une première fic, restons soft mais non!)**

* * *

Renji venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait fiévreux et comme dans un état second.

Il se redressa péniblement tandis qu'Unohana Taicho accourait, alertée par Isane qui était venue apporter une bassine d'eau propre au malade.

Byakuya regarda Renji et lui demanda sèchement:

-Et bien, Renji que t'est-il arrivé?

Celui-ci, resta un instant silencieux encore un peu dans les vappes. Il allait répondre quand soudain il se figea:

-Il fait nuit, souffla-t-il en voyant le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre.

-Quoi? s'étonna Byakuya prit au dépourvu puis il se reprit, là n'est pas le problème!

-Allons! allons! tenta de l'apaiser Unohana.

Elle se tourna vers Renji et lui demanda gentillement:

-Qui a-t-il Renji-kun?

En effet celui-ci s'était recroquevillé et ses tremblements de froid et de peur se faisaient plus violents.

-Rien...rien...mais euh ...pouvez-vous fermer le volets, s'il vous plaît?

-Biensur.

-Non, coupa le Kuchiki d'une voix polaire masquant l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit sous de la colère. Enfin, la colère de Byakuya ça se traduit plutôt par une baisse de la température de la pièce vers les -40°...

-Renji tu vas immédiatement t'expliquer, ordonna donc Byakuya impassible.

Renji releva les yeux en sentant la fureur contenu de son Taicho et en croisant les pupilles si froides posées sur lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il voyait flou et avait mal eu coeur. Son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser et son corps le brulait incroyablement. Il ressentait toujours une peur diffuse dans toute son âme. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Taicho était en colère. ça lui faisait mal.

-Je ...J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? murmura Renji en rammenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en les entourant de ses bras.

Byakuya qui allait encore le réprimander se figea. Ce Renji là semblait...si vulnérable. Il ne sut comment réagir. Renji avait fait quelque chose de mal? ...oui! Il lui avait fait peur!

-Mais non Renji-kun, tenta de l'apaiser Unohana.

Mais Renji sembla ne pas l'entendre. Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras en gémissant faiblement:

-Je suis...désolé Taicho...je voulais bien faire!... Je suis désolé Taicho...si désolé...

Renji ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait encore raté mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir de nouveau échoué. Il s'en voulait horriblement. La honte et le regret lacérait doucement son coeur.

Il ne vivait que pour son Taicho. Depuis des années, il était chaque jour à ses côtés à faire de son mieux pour l'aider. Avant même d'être Shinigami, il ne vivait déjà que grâce à cet homme à qui il devait la vie. Entrer dans sa division avait été la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée. Il lui vouait une admiration sans bornes et un amour sans conscession. Il était près à sacrifier sa vie sans une once d'hésitation si cela avait pû lui être utile.

Il avait appris qu'il avait eut une femme qui était décédée et qu'en réalité Rukkia était la soeur de celle-ci qu'il avait cherché pendant plus d'une vingtaine d'années après sa mort. Quand La jeune fille avait été condamnée à mort, il avait immédiatement compris que son Taicho ne s'en relèverait pas si cela arrivait. Il s'était alors sacrifié pour la sauver et préserver son bonheur. Bien qu'il sache que son Taicho allait le détester pour cet acte, le mépriser, peut-être le tuer, bien que cela lui lacéra le coeur de penser qu'il pourrait le hair, il avait été près à souffrir mille maux pour lui éviter, à lui, d'avoir mal.

-Tu es pitoyable Renji.

-Byakuya-san, ne lui parlez pas ainsi!

"pitoyable", "pitoyable"...Le mot sembla se répercuter contre les parois du crane du lieutenant. Son Taicho le trouvait "pitoyable"...Oui, il était pitoyable. Depuis quand avait-il cessé de ne penser qu'au bonheur de son capitaine pour souhaiter son amour...Il aurait dû n'être occupé que par son bien-être et au lieu de cela, il préférait s'appitoyer parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il aurait dû être sans cesse là pour lui, à tenter de lui rendre le sourire, de lui rendre la vie la plus facile mais non...Il n'avait cessé de lui apporter de la contrariété, des problèmes...Depuis quand l'amour avait-il remplacé sa dévotion totale.

Quelque chose se brisa chez Renji. Son coeur peut-être ou son âme...Il sentait juste tout son corps être secoué d'un long frisson. Il avait mal. C'était insupportable. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécut. Il avait envie d'hurler, de se frapper, de se faire mal pour se punir d'être si "pitoyable"...envie de soulager la douleur morale par la douleur physique...

Mais il se contenta de souffler encore une fois:

-Désolé Taicho.

Il se laissa tombé sur le lit, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant le chagrin le tuait. Oui, il se sentait mourir. Le froid s'insinuait dans se veines, la douleur dans chaque fibres de son corps, la tristesse dans chaque parcelle de son coeur. Il ne voyait même plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'entendait plus, ne sentait plus, sauf ces deux orbes glacées posées sur lui, méprisantes et ces paroles qui continuaient en une longue littanie "pitoyable", "pitoyable"....

Il ne pleura pas...aucune larme n'aurait pû soulager une telle douleur.

Il sombra dans une inconscience salvatrice, ne voyant pas le regard inquiet de son Taicho et n'entendant pas les cris de Unohana qui "engueulait" le noble comme un mal-propre.

-Byakuya Kuchiki, cria la médecin (ce qui est très très rare), êtes-vous un monstre?

-...

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui avez dit? Vous vous en rendez compte? répondez! Que je sache si vous êtes une ordure ou le dernier des cons!

-...je ...

-C'est incroyable ça! Vous êtes réellement aveugle! Vous ne voyez pas comment vos paroles l'ont blessé? Vous ne voyez pas comment vous le traitez depuis des années? Et vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne s'en plaint pas car il vous respecte trop?

-...

-Mais oui ne dîtes rien, murez vous dans votre silence, feignez l'ignorance comme vous le fait avec lui sans vous apercevoir que vous le tuer à petit feu, sans vous apercevoir de la douleur que vous lui provoquez! s'écria Unohana excédée.

Et elle sortit claquant violemment la porte. Celle-ci rebondit sous la froce du choc et se rouvrit en plein dans la figure d'un pauvre tournesol géant qui venait prendre des nouvelles!

Byakuya contemple un instant Renji. Cela lui rappella le jour où il s'était opposé à lui pour l'empêcher de sauver Rukia. Il avait vraiment eut peur de l'avoir tué à cet instant...

Comme ce jour où il l'avait recouvert de Ginpakukazahana no Usuginu ( son écharpe), il ne fit qu'un geste témoignant de sa véritable pensée. Un simple geste ...Il posa son front contre celui brulant de Renji.

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et....

* * *

Et...Que va-t-il se passer?

Un chapitre assez triste j'en convient mais bon faut bien touché le fond pour s'y appuyer afin de remonter, non?

La prochaine fois gros délire en perspective.

Et oui on ne fais pas souffrir Renji impunement. Déjà que Unohana le traite de "dernier des cons", il n'a pas fini de s'en prendre plein la ...face, restons poli.

En espérant que sa vous a plu

à Bientôt...Et pour me faire pardonner de la petite taille de ce chapitre je vous fait un chapitre 10 deux fois plus long!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Bon alors je remercie Mzak, lili199, Ashrit, Kagami Asura, Keurjani, Jyuune-chan, galoudream et MamZilois pour les reviews!

Et voila un chapitre pour ce long week-end et je sors également un de mon autre fic "J'suis là maintenant" un peu plus tard ce soir...=)

* * *

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et...

-YATTA ! YOUPI TRA LA LA ! FUCK POLAIRE-MAN! C'EST UN CRETIN TRIN LIN LIN ! C'EST UN TARé TRé Lé Lé ! TAGADA TAGADA! YOUPI TRALALA!

-FRAISE EN FORCE!

-LE RETOUR EN FORCE DE LA TEAM DES TAGADA!

Une quizaine d'hommes et de femmes masqués en combinaisons rouges tagada entra en braillant.

°.°

Byakuya n'eut pas plus le temps de s'étonner qu'il était sauvagement attaqué par les nouveaux arrivants. La team des Tagada se jetta violemment sur lui comme s'ils faisaient une mélé de Rugby où Byakuya aurait été le ballon.

Ce dernier se retrouva soulever de terre et porté à bout de bras par un homme portant une cagoule mais d'où dépassait une mèche bleu.

-Bourrin! Bourrin! Passe-le moi!

-ATTRAPE PQ! brailla celui qui avait le "ballon" en le lançant de toutes ses force.

L'autre l'attrappa et hurla:

-C'EST PAS PQ MAIS LOTUS!

Pendant ce temps Hanatarou commentait le match:

-Oh Pq...euh lotus pardon, cours vers le but (la porte), elle va l'atteindre oh! mais non le "ballon" se débat. Il fonce vers la fenêtre d'un magnifique shumpo...et...Il est intercepté par Boule de billard et Bg qui font un duo de choc...Mais...oh non, il ont buté dans un carton! encore ce carton maudit qui avait été fatal à Rikichi et Renji, décidement il est partout! partout ce carton! Boule de billard se retourne pour l'affronter laissant la "balle" s'échapper...Bg tente de le rattrapper seul tandis que le carton maudit vole par la fenêtre...Ah! Tout fou tout flamme, attaque! oh que vois-je son hollow, le monochrome, se matérialise et se mêle de la parti. Quelle superbe prise de catch il fait à la "balle", lui sautant sur les épaules et coinçant sa tête entre ses cuisses...Mais le "ballon" se débat...Oh il cours de nouveau mais cette fois vers la porte...Quand soudain ...Oh! Yachiru arrive sans même avoir mis sa combinaison de camouflage ultra discrète! Mais qui ramène-t-elle?

-Taicho, s'exclamèrent d'un même cri Ikkaku et Yumichika alias boule de billard et Bg.

-Mouhahaha, j'ai bien fait de venir rien que pour vous voir dans ces tenues. C'est trop ridicule, Mouhahahaha!

-Taicho! au lieu de vous marrer comme une baleine aidez nous à attrapper Polaire-man.

-En avant Ken-chan, hurle Yachiru en lui tirant violenmment sur les cheveux, YATTA ! YOUPI TRA LA LA ! ! TAGADA TAGADA! YOUPI TRALALA!

-YATTA ! YOUPI TRA LA LA ! FUCK POLAIRE-MAN! C'EST UN CRETIN TRIN LIN LIN ! C'EST UN TARé TRé Lé Lé ! TAGADA TAGADA! YOUPI TRALALA! répondent en coeur tous les membres de la Tagada team avant de se relancer à l'attaque.

Soudain un faible gémissement se fit entendre et la scène se figea.

Renji s'agita légèrement dans son lit. (Vu le bazard autour de lui, il serait temps.) Le noble tourna un instant la tête pour jetter un coup d'oeil inquiet à son Fukutaicho mais cette inattention lui fut fatale.

Alors que Renji se redressait, tout ce passa très très vite. Un baillon empêcha Byakuya (il peut crier lui?) de crier tandis qu'un grand sac s'abattait sur lui. Il fut hissé sur les épaules de Kenpachi et tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie mais...Bouchon.

-Dégage! Laisse moi passer gros tas!

-Ptin t'as vu la queue de poisson qu'il ma fait, Ikkaku-chou dis lui quelque chose!

-QUOI QU'EST CE QU'IL A FAIT A TA QUEUE?

-MAIS ARRETEZ D'HURLER, VOUS ALLEZ REVEILLER LE CHOU ROUGE TRANSGENIQUE!

-Pousse toi!

-Je veux sortir!

-Ken-chan, TAGADA ATTAQUE, DETRUIT TOUT !

-Nooooooon, n'éclate pas ce mur!

Renji ouvrit les yeux et regarda étonné autour de lui. C'est bizar il aurait juré qu'il y avait un mur entre sa chambre et le couloir. Enfin bon, il était à peine conscient la veille au soir alors de là à pouvoir affirmer quelque chose de sûr.

Il se recoucha ayant encore une déjà forte migraine et tandis que les éléments de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu, son mal de tête s'accentua.

Biensûr qu'il avait espéré que son Taicho soit à son chevet même si les chances étaient de 1 sur 1 milliard mais...non! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça! Il devait être heureux que son Taicho ne se stress pas et qu'il ait tranquillement dormit. Même si cette pensée lui était douloureuse c'était celle qu'il devait avoir desormais...Il devait tout à son Taicho...Il n'avait rien à lui réclamer.

Un fin sourir éclaira son visage. Depuis quand avait-il perdu de vue son objectif premier ? ...Mourir pour son Taicho...Cette pensée le fit sourir. Il se dévouerait de nouveau entièrement à celui qu'il aimait, même si cet amour était à sens unique, il voulait le rendre heureux...Et cette simple pensée le comblait...Byakuya heureux. Le renoncement total à son propre bonheur pour le sien...

Il referma les yeux et se rendormit profitant encore de l'effet des calmants et somnifaires que lui avait fait prendre Unohana afin qu'il dorme d'un sommeil sans rêve.

.

Dans une salle obscure des sous-sols de la soul Socyti:

-TAGADA! TAGADA! HAHIIIIIHA! TAGADA! TADAGA! HAHIIIIIIIHA!

-Que font-ils? demanda Ulquiorra en voyant son chéri ainsi que la plupart des membres de la team des fraises Tagada faire une danse groteque en se trémoussant du popotin et en roulant des hanches autour d'un totème où était accroché un malheureux Taicho baillonné,ligoté et les yeux bandés.

-Oh! ça? répondit Matsumoto en finissant d'enfiler sa combi, c'est la danse de la vengeance des fraises Tagada.

Son sourir se fit diabolique:

-Si un jour tu l'entend...hun! hun! hun! attends toi à subir une lente et abominable torture! trèèèèèèèèèèès douloureuse! mouhahahaha! mouhahahaha!

Elle revêtit son masque et se dirigea vers le totème, interronpant la danse ridicule en question.

-Fraises, nous sommes tous réunis ici afin de décider de la sanction de cet être cruel et vil et horrible et abjecte et mauvais et méchant et bête comme ses pieds que j'ai nommé ...Kuchiki Byakuya! Après avoir fait souffert mille affres à son malheureux et adorable lieutenant, il l'a mis en tole comme un criminel pour avoir osé faire un streap tease sur une table!

-Ouais même que je l'ai fait aussi, cria un bleuté.

-Ta gu****!

-Silence dans la salle! Donc à la suite de ces inffâmes méfaits, nous allons devoir choisir parmi vos idées de tortures.

-LES BANDES DE CIRE, hurla un homme qui en avait toujours une trace sur le tibias et ne s'en remettait pas.

-LE SUPPLICE DE LA CHAISE TOURNANTE!

-LES CHAUSSETTES!

-OUI LES CHAUSSETTES!

-OH OUI!

Mais soudain une voix grave et teintée d'une colère froide s'éleva:

-Hado no san dju, Shire Senbonsakura.

- !

-AU SECOURS!

-MAMAN! Hurla Ikkaku.

-ULQUI, MON AMOUR SAUVE MOI!

-Pas de panique c'est juste ...BYAKUYA, AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Soudain dans un rayon de lumière, tel euh...le christ? Ichimaru apparu.

-Ichimaru Taicho! SAUVEZ NOUS!

Celui-ci sourit attrappa Matsumoto par la taille et ...shumpota, disparaissant, les laissant tous comme deux ronds de flan ^^.

Ce fut un carnage sans nom dans la salle de réunion secrète tandis que des bouts de fraises tagada volaient au quatre coin de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, les défenseurs du bonheur de Renji vinrent le rejoindre entre les murs de la 4ème division tandis que Byakuya ressortait tranquillement de la salle un sourir sadique au coind des lèvres.

.

Depuis ce jour la team des fraise Tagada décida de toujours faire les coups en douce car de face s'était trop dangeureux...

.

Byakuya n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pris à cette bande de tarés de l'agresser comme ça? Ils avaien reconnu le reitsu de presque tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bar quand il avait déouvert ...urgh! Renji presque nu! à ce souvenir ses joues se teintèrent d'une très légère couleur rosée, que seul Mayuri put distinguer grâce à son microscope puissance 10 000 (10 000 quoi?)

En repensant à son Lieutenant, Byakuya s'inquièta un peu, en effet la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé, Il n'avait pas semblé aller mieux. Au contraire même. Les mots de la capitaine médecin lui revinrent en mémoire. Etait-ce vrai? L'avait-il vraiment blessé si durement?

Il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Il se dirigea à pas décidés vers la 4ème division mais tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas le carton maudit et il buta dedans, s'écroulant de tout son long.

Le nez dans la poussière, il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieur. (Mais non golliot, t'es juste méchant avec Renji!)

Il se redressa priant pour que personne n'est vu ce magnifique plat et se remit en route.

Arrivé devant la chambre de son Fukutaicho, il s'arrêta en voyant la pièce vide.

-Vous cherchez Renji-kun? demanda une voix terriblement aimable dans son dos.

-Oui.

-Je l'ai fait changé de chambre, expliqua Unohana-san, le mur de celle-ci était détruit. très étrange d'ailleurs...Qui aurait pû faire ça?

Byakuya poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et demanda:

-Et où se trouve-t-il maintenant?

-Chambre 7, 1er étage, je vous accompagne.

-Merci.

Le capitaine entra dans la chambre et se figea sur le seuil. La vision que lui offrait son Fukutaicho lui brisa le coeur.

Etendu dans ce lit d'hôpital, plus pâle q'un cadavre, les yeux cernés et une aiguille plantée dans son bras, relié à une poche de liquide transparent.

-Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit hier, souffla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, répondit sèchement la médecin

Byakuya sursauta En réalité ce n'était pas à elle qu'il s'adressait

-Restez, il ne va pas tarder à ce réveiller.

Byakuya étouffa un 211ème baillements depuis que Unohana l'avait plus ou moins enfermé dans la chambre de Renji.

Si Byakuya avit été un personnage normalement constitué il aurait sans doute dit "Bientôt se réveilller, mon oeil, il est déjà 23 h et ce crétin n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie". Mais Byakuya n'est pas un personnage normalement constitué, nous le savons tous.

Au bout de trentes autres longues minutes le rouge se décida enfin a ouvrir les yeux.

Renji se sentait mieux. Il avait dormi et sans s'agiter pour une fois. Il était encore assez faible mais ça allait mieux. Cependant en ouvrant les yeux il constata deux choses:

Son Taicho se tenait à ses côtés.

Il faisait nuit noire...

-Renji.

-Hai Taicho? souffla celui-ci tandis que toute la discution de la veille lui revenait en mémoire.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'évanouisse.

-je...rien Taicho.

-Me crois-tu assez sot pour croire cela?

-mais...je...c'est juste que...je...je me suis entrainé trop tard!

-Maintenant cela suffit Renji. Tu vas me répondre, déclara Byakuya de sa voix la plus polaire, qu'est ce qui a causé ton état? Pourquoi manque tu as ce point de sommeil? Pourquoi sembles-tu avoir peur de quelque chose? De quoi? De la nuit? du dehors?

-Mais je n'ai pas peur Taicho!

Byakuya saisit alors Renji par le col et le souleva du lit. Il le plaqua contre la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit de l'autre main et exigea:

-Renji, la vérité!

Le lieutenant sentit l'air froid de la nuit lui glacé la peau. Le brouillard glacé de la peur commença à envahir doucement son esprit en même temps que les cris et la vision de deux yeux sanglants luisants dans l'obscurité.

-Taicho! Je vous en prie! Arrêtez! TAICHO S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Renji commença à se débattre avec la force du desepoire.

-Arrêtez! Arrêtez! J'en peus plus! j'en peus plus, arrêtez!

Byakuya ne pensait pas lui faire si mal. Il était venu à la base pour s'excuser de ses paroles de la veille pas pour en rajouter une couche.

Il attira soudain Renji à lui et referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec.

Il étendit sur le lit, le fukutaicho haletant et le prit dans ses bras.

En y réfléchissant plus tard il trouverait son geste inacceptable, déplacé, indigne du descendant des très noble Kuchiki...mais sur le moment il lui sembla naturel. Renji souffrait. Que faire d'autre que de tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort?

En sentant les bras de son capitaine l'enlacer les tremblements de Renji cessèrent soudain. Il resta ainsi surpris le nez enfoui dans ce cou si désiré, respirant avec délice l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. La peur disparut. Le poids de Byakuya étendu sur lui, ses bras formant une cage protectrice, et le son de sa voix quand il murmura:

-Renji...hier...ces paroles...je les regrette.

Tous cela fit refluer les souvenirs atroces du rouge qui ne put que s'aggripper à son capitaine comme si le lâcher representait la mort , souhaitant que cette étreinte dure à jamais...

* * *

Lalala!

Excusez les fautes s'il vous plaît, j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui pour écrire, je l'ai cependant relu mais vu que je suis un peu (beaucoup tête en l'air)...dsl, j'espère que ça va quand m^me =(

Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plus en tout cas comme promis gros bordel avec les fraises tagada

et puis je vous dit au chapitre 11 (j'espère)


	11. Chapter 11

Et voici le chapitre 11

* * *

Renji se sentait bien.

Il s'était endormi dans les bras de son Taicho et là, alors qu'il venait de se réveiller le brun était toujours sur lui, à moitié dans le lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Le fukutaicho, n'en revenait pas. Son petit nuage rose faisait des sauts périlleux dans le ciel, tout comme son coeur en faisait dans sa poitrine.

Il devait être en train de rêver! Ce n'était pas possible autrement!

Mais alors qu'il venait de se pincer violement, il dû se rendre à l'évicence qu'il...NE REVAIT PAS.

Il faillit hurler un "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" magnifique mais se rappela juste à temps que son Taicho n'aimerait pas se faire réveiller par un hurlemnt hystérique alors que ses précieuses oreilles se trouvaient juste devant la bouche de celui qui l'aurait hurler.-.-"

Renji ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui qui se trouvait étendu sur lui. Il se sentait tellement déboussolé!

Tout cela lui tournait la tête et allait finir par le rendre fou: le cou si pâle, légèrement découvert par l'écharpe qui avait glissé. Son oreille si mignonne à porté de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux d'ébène le chatouillant.

Et cette fois ce n'était pas une mèche mais bien les cheveux de Byakuya. Ils...ils...Renji n'avait pas de mots pour décrire l'émotion qui le saisit. C'était une mélange de joie intense et de desespoir profond, d'amour irraisonné et de désir incandescent.

Il ne résista pas longtemps et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure si belle et si tentante. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tant son coeur fut submergé en sentant cette cascade de soie glisser sur ses doigts. Il gémit lacsivement et rejetta la tête en arrière. Rien que de sentir ses cheveux entre ses doigts cela l'excitait au delà de l'imaginable. Il avait tant de fois rêvé de retirer le kenseikan ( euh? ça s'écrit comme ça? enfin vous avez compris le truc dans ses cheveux.) de voir les mèches brunes glisser sur le beau visage pâle, constrastant avec sa peau, de les voir trempées, ruisselantes sur son corps dénudé...

Un frisson le secoua et il serra presque brutalement les longs cheveux entre ses mains, quand soudain:

-Renji puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'arraches le cuir chevelu?

Renji ne réagit pas. Byakuya tourna la tête pour qu'ils puissent se fixer dans les yeux et ce qu'il lu dans ceux de son fukutaicho le destabilisa, d'autant plus que celui-ci n'avait pû se résoudre à lâcher ses mèches bien aimées.

-Ren...Renji, hésita Byakuya.

Le rouge avait les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres désormais et retenait son souffle.

Inconciemment il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure les lèvres de son Taicho.

Mais soudain celui-ci sentant que la situation lui échappait, se releva brusquement...non, tenta de se relever brusquement car...

Renji ne voulait pas lâcher ses cheveux.

-Renji, pourrais-tu me lâcher?

-Nooooooooooon, taaaaaichoooooo, laissez les moi un peu !

-Renji c'est un ordre! LACHE MOI!

-JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! VOUS POUVEZ ME TUEZ JAMAIS JE NE LACHERAI !

-Mais tu te calmes un peu ! ET PUIS LACHE MES CHEVEUX !

-JE PEUX PAS!

-Renji ! deux jours d'arrêt !

-MEN FOUUUUUS !

-quatre !

-NONNNNN !

-Huit et corvée d'archive pendant un mois !

-RIEN NE ME FERA LACHER !

-Mais Renji qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu lâche?

En effet bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais notre cher Byakuya était trèèèès sensible du cuir chevelu et avoir ces 80 kilos de muscle suspendus aux cheveux lui faisait extremement mal.

-Embrassez moi Taicho !

La scène se figea tandis que Renji se rendait compte de ses paroles et que Byakuya les analysait.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire! s'exclama le rouge en lachant aussitôt les longues mèches.

-Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi, ha ha ha, fit-il semblant de rire en fixant obstinement le plancher.

Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

Byakuya se pencha et appuya doucement ses lèvres...sur son front.

"Cher Renji, nous vous informons que votre cerveau à atteint sa possibilité de surchauffe maximale, afin de limiter les dégats, nous préférons le débrancher avant qu'il ne prenne feu, il y aura cependant des séquelles qui demeureront à vie. c'était un message du ministère des idées bidons, des plans pourris, des blagues à ne pas faire et des délires craignos." (-.-")

Ainsi Renji, resta complétement paralysé. Les lèvres de son Taicho était douce, tendre et tiède. Elles étaient délicatement posées sur sa peau et la main de Byakuya calinait doucement sa joue.

Ce contact l'electrisait et tous ses sens semblaient surdéveloppés à ce moment là. Son touchée, il sentait la moidre courbe des lèvres et le moindre effleurement des doigts; son ouie, il entendait la respiration de son Taicho, elle remplissait ses oreilles et sa tête à tel point qu 'il ne pouvait entendre rien d'autre; son odorat, il sentait si puissement le parfum de cerisier, si sucré mais piquant à la fois, il en avait presque le goût sur la langue et... sa vue, il ne voyait rien d'autre que la peau pâle du cou et la noirceur des mèches ébènes qui y coulaient...

Il avait tellement envie de les sentir encore plus...

* * *

...à suivre Mouhahahahahaha!

désolé c'est court mais je trouvais que la coupure était bien là ! hé ! hé ! hé !


	12. Chapter 12

Je viens de découvrir avec une horreeeeeur sans nom que les modifs que j'avais apporté à mon chapitre 11 avant de le mettre en ligne n'avaient pas été prises en compte aussi je n'ai pas pu remercier mes chers reviewers et lecteurs. J'en suis sincérement désolé :(

Aussi je tiens à remercier : **Okashi kun, lili199, Ashrit, MamZilois, Jyuune-chan, Keurjani, Karin, Kagami Asura**, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne -.-'

Vous savez que j'ai vraiment faillit arrêté d'écrire car j'étais plus que débordée avec tous les contrôles que ces sadiques de profs nous donnent mais je me suis dit: Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à toutes ces personnes qui t'encouragent et puis Byakuya n'a pas encore sauté sur Renji. Donc voila! Je continus! Et j'ai plein d'autres idées de fic!

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**CHAPITRE 12 (On en est déjà là ! )**

* * *

_Il avait tellement envie de les sentir encore plus..._

Incapable de s'en empêcher sa main glissa vers cette peau si attirante, Renji finit par toucher délicatement ce tissu si délicat fait de chair et de sang. Ses doigts était hésitants, effleurant le cou du Taicho respectueusement.

Byakuya savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser son lieutenant faire ça. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais dû embrassé le front si doux et tatoué qui l'attirait tant. Tout cela il le savait...mais il en avait envie. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand un faible gémissement l'en tira.

En effet sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait fait glisser sa main de la joue de Renji à sa chevelure dans laquelle il avait emmêlé ses doigts tandis que son autre bras était passé autour de la taille de son fukutaicho.

Il se recula un peu sous la surprise et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Renji qui le regardait, totalement pétrifié. Cette position lui semblait si naturelle et pourtant il ne devait pas se le permettre.

Le rouge se traita de crétin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à retenir ce cri stupide? Mais en même temps ce contact si intime avec Kuchiki-taicho, celui toujours froid et méprisant qui ne lui jetait pas un regard, suffisait à le faire atteindre le septième ciel (sans avoir rien fait! Bah dis donc!-.-")

Il sentait son coeur battre anormalement vite et sa respiration était saccadée.

Byakuya n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fixait Renji indécis quand soudain reprenant ses esprits il remarqua que les appareils reliés à son lieutenant, indiquait une fréquence cardiaque particulièrement élevée voir inquiétante.

-Ren...ji, Que t'arrive-t-il?

-...Je...

Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était encore faible et cette hausse soudaine de tension lui donna la nausée ainsi qu'un violent vertige.

-ça ne va pas?

-...Si, si...uh!..., répondit le rouge qui voyait la pièce tournoyer autour de lui.

Mais le brun ne se laissa pas duper.

-Je vais appeller Unohana-san, dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Soudain un bruit de chute le fit se retourner.

Renji avait tenté de se relever mais trop faible il s'était lamentablement "taulé" au pied de son lit. Il tenta cependant de se relever et appella son Taicho:

-Ne partez pas.

Il avait le sentiment, la conviction, que si il le laissait partir maintenant, sans explications, il n'en aurait jamais...d'expliquation...Que cela ne se reproduierait jamais.

Byakuya le regarda surpris.

-Taicho...je...je...pour...quoi...

-Pourrais-tu t'exprimer clairement au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps?

A ses mots le sang de Renji se glaça. Il lui faisait perdre son temps? Ah mais oui qu'avait-il cru un instant? Ha! ha! ha! Il recommençait à se monter le tête, vraiment quel idiot il faisait.

Croire un instant que ses rêves allaient se réaliser. Reprendre espoir juste alors qu'il venait de se résigner. Byakuya était cruel de lui faire ça alors qu'il venait de prendre ses résolutions. Et lui il était si bête de se laisser aller ainsi...si bête...si "pitoyable"...au souvenir des mots qu'avait prononcé son capitaine cette nuit là, Renji se renfrogna. Il avait mal, comme toujours, mal...Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas sentit entier et plein. Depuis quand mentait-il à son entourage et à lui-même en se cachant derrière son insolence, son sale caractère, son optimisme, sa fougue, son impulsivité, sa joie...pas fausse, mais tellement superficiel. Il avait toujours eut plein d'amis, il avait toujours fait les quatre cent coups avec eux, il en avait toujours été le meneur, braillard et courageux, rigolard et obstiné, mais...Il avait juste continuer d'agir comme il le faisait avant "ça"...Plus par habitude que par réelle motivation.

Son mal de tête avait disparu, sa nausée aussi. En fait il se sentait presque bien...Parce que son âme recevait tant de douleur que son corps ne la sentait plus.

Face au mutisme de son subordonné, Byakuya haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Il s'en voulait...

Renji regarda Kuchiki partir sans un regard pour lui. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula de nouveau mais cette fois, dans sa chute il cassa la seringue qui le transfusait, laissant une longue aiguille dans sa peau.

Il avait envie de pleurer mais au lieu de cela, il sourit...il sourit de sa bêtise.

La nuit était déjà tombée et il voyait le noirceur du ciel par la fenêtre.

Soudain, il sentit une présence et son coeur cessa de battre un instant quand il vit un être au yeux rouges, collé contre la vitre.

Il retint juste à temps un cri d'horreur mais "Aido" était déjà parit.

"Ptin, c'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui!"

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Bizarement, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à controler ses visions d'épouvantes lorsqu'il était éveillé bien que la nuit en soit encore peuplé. Il inspira lentement puis recracha doucement l'air par la bouche très doucement, endiguant le flot de panique qui menaçait de se déverser dans ses veines. Il ne vit pas le temps passé et quand il se releva, il lui semblait que seulement quelques minutes lui avait suffit à se canaliser mais en réalité cela faisait plus d'une heure vingt qu'il était agenouillé par terre, respirant doucement.

Il en avait presque oublié la seringue mais quand il se servit de son bras pour se relever, une grimace déforma ses traits et il constata avec un certain effroi que le bout de métal était enfoncé sous sa peau de cinq bons centimètres et que sa manche était presque entièrement rouge. Il fouilla quelques instants dans la pièce et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait: une pince à épiler.

Retenant un gémissement de douleur il retira l'aiguille de sa peau. Renji se banda sucsintement le bras et alla s'étendre dans son lit...il se sentait vide...et froid.

Byakuya rentra directement au manoir Kuchiki. Il se sentait fatigué et énervé. Oui il s'en voulait pour ses gestes irréfléchis et aussi...d'avoir été si froid avec Renji alors que c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère.

Oh et puis il en avait marre de tout le temps culpabilisé, de tout le temps penser au rouge, de...Quoi? Il pensait tout le temps à son fukutaicho? oh mon dieu!

Le capitaine se massa les tempes et décida d'aller se faire couler un bain (ou plutôt de demander à un domestique de lui faire couler un bain) pour se détendre.

...

Dans la nuit ,perchée sur un toit, une silhouette chantonnait:

-Bientôt Renji-kun, bientôt,...bientôt, bientôt...je te dévorerais.

* * *

Et voila !

J'espère que ça vous à plus.

Je vous écris une pu**** de suite! OUI j'ai trop eut une inspiration!

J'espère que ça vous plaira! (je l'espère de tout coeur et j'espère que celui là vous à plu!)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Bon je vous avoue que le chapitre précédent était court...et destiné à vous faire baver aussi je me rattrappe un peu sur celui-là (un peu parce que j'arrive pas à faire des chapitres excéssivement long) mais je vous assure que l'histoire avance un peu.

De plus vous aurez la suite, samedi ou Dimanche, à voir, au plus tard Lundi, alors que d'hab je publie que le week-end. (hé hé ^^ deux dans la semaines)

Je vous avoue qu'assurer, "les bras de mon Taicho" et 'J'suis là en même temps", me donne du fil à retordre, d'autant plus que ces deux fics arrive à un tournant assez important, on n'est plus au début mais pas encore à la fin, donc cela me demande beaucoup de travail, mais j'espère que ça en vaut le coup et que vous aimerez!^^^

Allez! Venez pitits reviews!

Merci beaucoup à Keurjani, MamZilois, Okashi kun, Jyuune-chan, Aeal, lili199, galoudream, Kagami Asura (j'espère n'oublier personne)

Allez! Bonne lecture^^

* * *

-Kuchiki-san je ne vous cacherai pas que l'état de votre Fukutaicho m'inquiète. Je vous en avais déjà touché un mot il me semble (n'est ce pas? ^^") mais apparement vous ne l'avez pas pris en compte!

Byakuya se tenait impassible devant Unohana, plus venimeuse que d'habitude.

-Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de responsable et d'intègre mais apparement ce n'est le cas.

-Que me vaut cette colère?

-Oh mais je ne suis pas en colère Kuchiki-san, je voulais juste vous informer que votre Fukutaicho est encore très faible, qu'il a des pertes de connaissances et des baisses de tension régulières! En fait on peu dire que depuis votre dernière visite il est plongé dans une sorte de léthargie douloureuse.

-Douloureuse?

-Oui! Douloureuse! Il a le regard tellement vide et ses nuits sont peuplées de cauchemards si bien que je suis obligée de le mettre sous sommenifaire tous les jours ce qui à la longue finira par lui détruire les nerfs! Et tout ça par votre faute!

-Vous m'avez déjà dit être le responsable de l'état de Renji, Unohana-san, or je ne voit pas en quoi je...

-Silence! Ne vous montrez pas sot!

-Moi ? sot?

-Parfaitement! Sot et encore je reste d'une grande, trèèèèèèèès grande politesse pour désigner votre...votre connerie.

-VOUS ME TRAITEZ DE CON! s'exclama soudain Byakuya.

-OUI! OUI! ET ENCORE OUI! Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez vu brisé au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher! Blessé au point de ne plus avoir assez de sang dans les veines pour rester debout! Déchirré au point de se tordre de douleur pendant des heures sans qu'aucun calmant ne puisse faire effet! Détruit au point de rester des jours plongé dans un coma d'où j'ai eut peur qu'il ne sorte jamais! Un enfant Byakuya!

-Renji n'est plus un enfant!

-Quand il est arrivé ici il y a quatre ans, c'est ce qu'il était. Il a vraiment faillit mourir. Dans un état lamentable, la moitié du masque du hollow qu'il avait vaincu planté dans la poitrine, les os de tous ses membres cassés ...mais...mais...

La voix de la capitaine baissa d'un ton:

-Mais il souriait! Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit? Il m'a dit : "je suis le nouveau lieutenant de Monsieur le Glaçon"! Il en était tellement fier alors qu'il était complètement anéantis! Il était si heureux alors que son sang se répandait à mes pieds! Et vous! VOUS! LUI AVEZ-VOUS DIT UNE FOIS SEULEMENT A QUEL POINT VOUS LUI ETIEZ RECONNAISSANT? A QUEL POINT VOUS ETIEZ FIER DE LUI? A QUEL POINT IL VOUS ETAIT INDISPENSABLE? VOUS LUI AVEZ VOUS DIT UNE FOIS UN MOT GENTIL? UN MOT D'ENCOURAGEMENT? DE REMERCIEMENT?

-JE NE SUIS PAS CENSé FAIRE DES DECLARATION D'AMOUR A MES SUBORDONNES!

-Qui vous parle d'amour? dit soudain viscieusement Unohana.

Les mots qu'allaient prononcer Kuchiki se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

-Hé! hé! hé! alors Kuchiki-san que vous arrive-t-il? Vous n'aimez pas votre fukutaicho? Vous le détestez à ce point?

-Biensur que non! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le brun.

Soudain un gros "BLAM!" se fit entendre.

Les deux capitaines firent volte-face et découvrirent une certaine bande les bras chargés de cadeaux qui avait des têtes de morues sorties du lit un dimanche matin de vacances avant le levé du soleil.

Le "BLAM!" entendu était dû, tout simplement, à l'évanouissement de Yumichika.

-MAIS CA VA PAS DE NOUS ANNONCER DES TRUCS COMME CA AUSSI INDELICATEMENT! Hurla Ikkaku en soutenant le corps de son chéri qui n'avait pas supporté la nouvelle.

Les joues de Byakuya se tintèrent très légèrement de rose et il cherchait quoi dire lorsque deux nouveaux arrivants entrèrent. Un puissant:

-Y EST OU REN? Retentit dans toute la salle.

-Grimmjov tu es dans un hôpital, essaye de baisser d'un ton, le corrigea Ulquiorra.

-KOI? T'ES MALADE ! JE VAIS PAS ALLER BAISER UN THON!

-Grimmjov je ne crains qu'à force de vitupérer tes capacitées auditives ne se soient altérées, je t'ai demander de bai-ssssssssssser-d'un-ton? Pas de baiser un thon!

-Je me disais aussi que tu ne m'aurais pas permis d'avoir de relation avec la gente océanique. Dommage...

-...Tu...

-Ulquiqui! JE RIGOOOLE!

Soudain le bleuté surexité aperçu Byakuya et il hurla:

-PTIN Y A CET ENCULé DE BYAKUYA! QUEL CONNARD! A FORCE DE TRAITER NOTRE REN D'AMOUR COMME UNE MERDE, VOILA CE QUI ARRIVE!

-Grimmjov Jaggerjack si tu as quelque chose à me dire...,commença Byakuya d'une voix menaçante.

-OUI J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A VOUS DIRE!

-Grimmjov arrêtes, intervint Ulquiorra.

-NAN! JE VAIS LUI DIRE A CE SALAUD! J'EN AI RAS-LE-BOL DE VOIR RENJI S'ENTRAINER A EN CREUVER POUR QU'UN BATARD DAIGNE LUI ACCORDER UN REGARD! IL PENSE TOUT LE TEMPS A CETTE SALOPERIE! TOUT LE TEMPS A ESSAYER DE S'EN MONTRER DIGNE! CA LUI BOUFFE LA VIE!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mèles? répondit glacialement le Taicho qui commençait à sentir le wasabi lui monter au nez.

-Bah si! Bah si! Ren est mon pot! Mon pot! Mon pot! Alors! Alors! Hein! HEIN?

Deux bras blancs enlacèrent soudain la taille du bleu et la voix étouffée contre son dos du gothique retentit:

-Arrêtes Grimmjov...Tu n'arrives même plus à aligner deux mots.

-Ulqui, souffla le sexta en posant sa main sur celle d'Ulquiorra placée sur son abdomen. Il la carressa doucement puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Byakuya.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Ren mais la prochaine fois que tu lui fais du mal, je t'éclate.

-Tu n'as pas à t'adresser ainsi à un Taicho,menaça Byakuya.

-Et toi tu n'as pas à traiter qui que ce soit ainsi!

-ça suffit! Arrancar!

-Putin de Shinigami!

-Grimmjov! s'exclama Ulquiorra.

Celui-ci se figea. Il était rare d'entendre la voix du quarta exprimer autre chose qu'une profonde monotonie.

En sentant les mains du gothique se crisper sur sa veste, le sexta se retourna brusquement et regarda, interloqué, le brun qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Hé! Ulqui!

-Grimmjov je ne veux pas que tu retournes en prison...je...je t'en pris.

-Ulqui, murmura Grimmjov ému.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du gothique.

-Eh! Calme Ulqui, je ne vais pas retourner en tôle!

-A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr, persifla Byakuya.

Grimmjov sentit Ulquiorra sursauter dans ses bras et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher, le gothique était suspendu au col de Byakuya.

-Je vous en pris...Ne le ...Ne le renvoyez pas en tôle!

Byakuya fut surpris de voir Ulquiorra inquiet à ce point. Près à supplier.

Il appréciait assez le quarta car contrairement à son amant, il était très calme. Mais là, le petit brun semblait très énervé et également exténué.

-Je vous en pris.

Et le gothique s'effondra à genoux.

Byakuya marmonna un vague:

-N'ais crainte, il n'y retournera pas.

Il saisit le pauvre arrancar et le tendit au bleu qui l'enlaça possesivement, passant un bras sous ses jambes et le portant comme une princesse, blottit contre son torse.

-Tu devrais le laisser dormir parfois la nuit, souffla Byakuya au moment où il lâchait le brun, certain que Grimmjov le tenait fermement.

Le bleu piqua un phare monstrueux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mordiller doucement l'oreille de son amant en murmurant:

- Comme ça je ne te laisse pas assez dormir...petite nature?

Mais Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule du bleu.

-Grimmjov...j'suis si...fatigué.

Celui-ci sentit une tendresse sans nom l'envahir et il enveloppa doucement le petit brun de ses bras après l'avoir embrassé.

-Dors bébé, je te porte.

...

La petite troupe ne fut pas autorisé tout de suite par Unohana à entrer dans la chambre de Renji. Trop bruyant qu'elle disait, n'importe quoi vraiment!

Il y eut alors un débat où un certain bleu, un certain roux, un certain chauve et les deux chefs de la team des fraises tagada menacèrent de détruire l'hôpital s'ils n'obtenaient pas gain de cause. Après multes discussions, promesses et négociations houleuses, ils eurent finalement accès à la pièce.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil en voyant Renji l'air abattu assis dans un lit blanc un seringue enfoncée dans le bras.

Puis, comme l'avait prédit Unohana, ce fut un rafus sans nom.

Renji se retrouva au milieu d'une foule de bras et de corps qui cherchaient tous à l'enlacer ou à lui balancer un cadeau à la figure.

A ce moment-là le roux ne put retenir un sourire, il avait beau ne pas être aimé de la personne qu'il désirait, il ne serait jamais seul. Il avait une foule d'amis qui étaitent là pour l'entourer de leur chaude et amicale étreinte.

Il entreprit alors de rendre tous les câlins qu'on lui prodiguait, riant avec ses amis, eux de soulagement, lui pour ne pas pleurer de bonheur.

Ses yeux le piquaient tant il avait envie de leur dire qu'ils les aimait, les adorait, les chérisssait; qu'ils étaient ses précieux amis.

-Les gars..., souffla-t-il, vous...m'avez...manqué.

-Renji chériiiii toi aussi tu nous à manqué!

Bientôt des éclats de rire retentir dans toute la chambre. Et vu le volume sonore de certaines personnes, dans tout le bâtiment.

Byakuya soupira et se tournant vers Unohana lui dit:

-Je repasserais en début de soirée.

-J'y compte bien.

Il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

Il rentra à sa division et se remit au travail bien qu'un certain rouge occupa ses pensées toute l'après-midi.

...

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Renji presque tout le monde était parti excepté Hisagi.

-ça va Hisa? lui demanda le blessé.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Lui as-tu dit?

-...non.

-Hisa qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu sais très bien que...que...

-Oui il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Ne dis pas ça!

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu tant que je lui dise?

-Toi...tu as une chance que...qu'il te rende tes sentiments, expliqua Renji, tu as la chance que certains n'auront jamais...ne la gâche pas.

-Kuchiki-taicho ne te déteste pas.

-Tais-toi! On parle de toi là! Tu maigri de plus en plus, tu as l'air de plus en plus fatigué, tu viens de moins en moins t'entrainer...et tu es là à t'inquiéter, pour un minable comme moi ,qui est tombé amoureux de la personne qui est la plus loin de l'aimer...et en plus tu...tu...tu vas...

Sur ses dernières paroles la voix de Renji se brisa et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Et cette fois, elles n'étaint pas de bonheur.

Hisagi, surprit de ne plus entendre la voix de son ami, tourna la tête et vit avec surprise et douleur les larmes silencieuses qui dévalaient ses joues.

-Hisagi, murmura le rouge en sentant deux mains se poser sur les siennes.

-Renji, ça ira, tu vas voir.

-Je suis nul! C'est moi qui devrais te réconforter, te rassurer...mais non! Je me retrouve à chialer comme une morveuse!

-Alors on est deux morveuses, rigola le brun.

Renji releva la tête et découvrit les joues de son ami sillonées de larmes.

Il les essuya du bout du doigt et lui dit:

-Hisa, ce n'est pas moi qui peux t'aider...Tu dois lui dire.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre si jamais il me rendait mes sentiments.

-Et tu ne crois pas que ce serait pire qu'il ne le sache jamais!

-Je ne veux pas le blesser, souffla Shuhei, après tout c'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé d'un hollow qui allait me dévorer...je crois que tu es mieux placé que quiquonque pour comprendre! Toi aussi tu préfèrerais son bonheur au tien!

Renji se tut. Ces paroles étaient ô combien vrai. Mais pour Hisagi il aurait souhaiter une autre destinée.

...

Byakuya signa un dernier dossier et leva les yeux sur la pendule accroché au dessus de la porte. Il se souvint du jour où Renji la lui avait offert, prétextant que cela égayerait la pièce. Il en comprenait désormais l'utilitée. Renji était d'une ponctualité effarante...lorsqu'il s'agissait de quitter son travail. -.-"

Il était dix-huit heures...Normalement la voix de Renji aurait dûe retentir, disant "bah hé hé Taicho il est six heures donc...à demain Taicho". Mais aujourd'hui comme depuis quelques jours la pièce resta d'un silence que Byakuya qualifia de pesant.

Il resta un instant le regard perdu dans le vide. Il repensait au mots d'Unohana et de Grimmjov. Faisait-il vraiment souffrir Renji à ce point? Etait-il vraiment si aveugle? Oui son lieutenant lui étais indispensable, oui il l'aimait bien, l'appréciait, s'amusait en silence en le voyant s'enflammer pour un oui ou un non mais...en réfléchissant, il était vrai qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Mais était-ce si important pour le rouge que le prétendait la Taicho médecin? Et le blessait-il autant par son indifférence que le disait Grimmjov?

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'infiltra dans son coeur, en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait puni son fukutaicho, à toutes celles où il lui avait jetté des commentaires méprisants, de remarques blessantes...

Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait mal? Surement mais le rouge semblait ne pas tellement s'en formaliser. Mais Byakuya pensa soudain qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de son lieutenant...

Soudain un bruit de chute le sortit de ses pensées. Cela venait de la pièce d'à côté. Le taicho se leva et ouvrant la porte, découvrit ...un monstre recouvert d'un substance doré!

-Twaychooooooo! Aidez-moi!

-...Rukichi?

-wiii, c'est moi Taicho! Vite elles arrivent! elles arrivent!

-Qui? Et quelle est cette substance collante dont tu es enduit?

-Du miel! je pensais que flop flop reviendrait mais...un essain! UN ESSAIN D'ABEILLES ME POURSUIT!

Un bourdonnement furieux se fit soudain entendre et Byakuya se rendit compte du danger que courait son superbe corps. Sans un regard en arrière, il fit volte face et s'enferma dans son bureau, ignorant le hurlement:

-! NE ME LAISS...

BZZZZZZZZZZZ

-AYOUUUUUUUH

BZZZZZ PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHIACHINOU! JAI MOUAAAAAAL MAMAN! OUIIIIIIIIILLEYA NYAARGFFFF! FIIIIIIIIIOGIYATATOUNINI

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ PIC PIC BLOUM PIC BZZ BZZ

-.-"

...

-Kuchiki-san! Je ne vous attendais plus, sourit atrocement gentillement Unohana.

-J'avais dit que je viendrais. Co...Comment va Renji?

-Cela vous intéresse! Mais quelle surprise!

-Alors?

-Mais Kuchiki-san, je ne pensais pas que vous vous inquiétiez de son sort, je pensais qu'il vous importait peu et que cela vous était égal qu'il vive ou meurt! Je suis réellement choquée, quand je pense que tout le monde se dit que vous pourriez lui marcher sur la tête sans le voir, vous essuyez les pieds dessus tant vous..

-J'AI PENSé A RENJI TOUTE L'APRES-MIDI ALORS AYEZ L'OBLIGEANCE DE ME DIRE COMMENT IL VA!

gros, GROS blanc.

-Vous y avez pensé toute l'après-midi?

-...

-Pff, finalement vous êtes tous les deux les mêmes idiots.

-pardon?

-Laissez, cela ne sert à rien de vous le dire si vous ne le voyez pas.

-...

-Enfin bref, pour tout vous dire, l'état de votre Fukutaicho semble s'améliorer mais je pense qu'il mettra longtemps à retrouver sa stabilité et...

-Je voulais vous demander si vous pensiez que ce serait une bonne idée de l'emmener quelques temps en vacances?

Pour le coup Unohana resta complètement stupéfaite:

-Vous? donner des vacances à Renji? De votre propre initiative? Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez vous fait de Kuchiki Byakuya?

-Le puis-je?

La taicho se reprit et le dévisagea encore un instant perplexe:

-Vous voulez l'envoyez où? Et avec qui?

-Je pensais me rendre sur terre avec lui. J'ai envoyé un message à Yamamoto-san grâce à Flop flop, euh un papillon des enfers pardon, je devrais recevoir la répose sous peu. Je pense que s'éloigner quelques temps de la soul socyti et cesser toute activité de Shinigami pourrait lui être profitable.

*0*

-Kuchiki-san, parfois vous m'étonnez vraiment! Biensur que vous avez mon accord et même mon soutient!

-Merci.

-Je vais dire à Renji de préparer ses valises.

-Je me rendrais à son appartement avec Rukichi.

-Très bien, quand partez vous?

-Demain, si j'ai la réponse de Yamamoto-san.

...

Renji ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec une surprise sans nom qu'il se trouvait assis dans une voiture de sport, luxueuse, aux sièges en cuir et conduite par un chauffeur.

Sous sa joue, il sentait une douce étoffe couvrant un corps tiède. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte que cette dernière avait reposé pendant tout ce temps sur l'épaule de son Taicho.

Il se figea. En redressant la tête, il avait involontairement placé son visage à quelques milimètres de celui de son Taicho et désormais, il se noyait dans le flot de sensations que cette proximité provoquait en lui.

Le souffle de Byakuya, balayait doucement ses lèvres et il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs des deux bijoux qui lui servaient d'yeux.

Le rouge sentait un tel désir lui vriller le ventre, qu'il ne put retenir un mouvement en avant pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres si tentantes...

* * *

Et voili voilou, un autre chapitre de bouclé!

J'espère vraiment que cela vous à plus^^

Reviewez s'il vous plaît( des reviews! des reviews! des reviews!) =)


	14. Chapter 14

Chers lecteurs...JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Je vous avez dit que Lundi je vous mettrais le suite et là on est jeudi mais dsl j'ai eut un gros coup de pompe et de perte d'inspiration! Dsl! Gomen nasai!

en tout cas j'ai essayé de me rattrappé en vous sortant aussi un chapitre de mon autre fic.

Reviewez s'il vous plaît pour que l'inspiration daigne revenir lol...

Et Merci à Kagami Asura, Aeal, lili199, galoudream, Jyuune-chan, itachihaku, Hikari no Ai, Hibashira pour les reviews...j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

_

* * *

_

_Le rouge sentait un tel désir lui vriller le ventre, qu'il ne put retenir un mouvement en avant pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres si tentantes..._

Soudain, il sentit une main impérieuse se poser sur sa nuque et saisir presque violement ses cheveux.

Mais contre toute attente Byakuya attira sa tête contre son épaule et l'y teint fermement plaquée.

Renji ne put cependant retenir un gémissement.

-Renji?

-Déso Taicho, c'est juste que je crois que je me suis fait mal à la nuque en dormant sur...votre épaule, la tête penchée sur le côté ainsi.

-Allonge toi.

-Hein?

Byakuya le détacha et le força à s'étendre sur les deux sièges de la banquette, la tête sur ses genoux.

-Tai tai tai...taicho, bafouilla Renji encore sous le choc.

-Silence Abarai fukutaicho.

-Je suis de nouveau votre lieutenant?

Byakuya poussa un long soupir, et commençant à réaliser la véridicité des paroles de Unohana, répondit:

-Tu l'as toujours été, et tu le restera jusqu'à ta mort, je n'imagine personne d'autre à ce poste.

Renji eut le souffle coupé par cette révélation.

Byakuya sentit soudain une goutte d'un liquide chaud couler sur sa main et il vit avec surprise une larme glisser le long de la joue de son lieutenant.

-J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil taicho.

-ah...dors il reste 3 heures de route.

-Hai taicho.

Le rouge referma les yeux mais ne dormi pas immédiatement, tentant de profiter au maximum de la situation cependant, encore épuisé par son malaise, il finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée à contre coeur.

Byakuya observa son Fukutaicho étendu sur ses genoux. Il poussa un soupir à fendre le coeur de Kenpachi et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Il était beau comme ça, son lieutenant, ses traits fins mais masculins détendus, ses paupières doucement fermées sur ses beaux yeux rubis, ses cheveux détachés cascadant sur ses genoux jusqu'au planché de la voiture, son corps étendu avec langueur et une certaine sensualité désinvolte qui n'échappa pas au capitaine.

Il savait que le rouge ne s'était pas endormi tout de suite, mais maintenant il était certain de son sommeil, entendant sa respiration régulière, ayant vu ses traits se détendre progressivement et son corps s'affaisser doucement.

Byakuya laissa alors sa main courrir tout le long du corps de Renji jusqu'à sa hanche. Il s'arrêta sur cette partie du corps du rouge et la massa doucement se retenant de glisser sournoisement sous son kimono.

Son autre main était posé sur le front de son fukutaicho et massait ses tempes délicatement. Renji semblait fatigué, son image, couché dans le lit d'hôpital, pâle et malade, était encore présente dans l'esprit du brun qui ne voulait, en ce moment, que lui faire du bien et en prendre soin.

...

Renji ne se réveilla que lorsque son Taicho le secoua doucement et lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Le lieutenant se redressa avec difficulté et dû s'appuyer sur son capitaine pour se lever. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-J'espère que l'endroit te plaira Renji.

-Ouah!

Ce fut la seule chose que fut capable de dire le rouge.

En effet une immense demeure lui faisait face.

-Où...où sommes nous Taicho?

-Ile de la réunion.

-ah! répondit le fukutaicho à qui cela ne disait absolulment rien.

Mais la maison, elle, lui disait quelque chose et pas qu'un peu. Enorme, c'était tout simplement énorme.

Il y avait deux jardins, un devant et un derrière la bâtisse. Mais ce qui les rendait si particulier était leur composition.

Renji avait toujours pensé que son Taicho aimait les choses droites, ordonnées, rectilignes, classées, rangées, mais là il découvrait un autre de ses goûts.

En effet cela ressemblait bien plus à un forêt vierge qu'à un jardin anglais( bien taillé, carré et aligné).

Les plantes tropicales poussaient, soigneusement entretenues, mais librement et en tous sens, sans aucune contraite et discipline.

Il y avait des Ananas, des arbres du voyageur au large feuillage en éventail d'environ trois mètres, des Badamiers aux gros fruits rouges en forme d'amandes, des avocatier, des bananiers, des citronniers, des calebassiers aux énormes fruits verts, des cocotiers immenses, des cotonnniers couvert de petits pompons blancs semblables à de petits nuages, des vanillier couverts de longues gousses encore vertes claires, des Papayers aux troncs chargés de fruits oblongs jaunes et rouges-orangés, des sapotiers noirs dont le feuillage vert s'étalait jusqu'à 25 mètres de hauts, des tulipiers du gabon poussant jusqu'à 20 mètres pour certains et couverts de centaines de sublimes fleurs d'un rouge orange flamboyant...

Aux pieds de ces hauts arbres dont le feuillage laissait passer de larges tâches de soleil qui s'étalaient sur le sol, d'éblouissantes fleurs s'ouvraient. Des orchidées aux fleurs roses violacées et délicates, des anthurium rouges bordeau, oranges ou blanches, des fraises d'Io très semblable à celles que l'on connait mais plus petites, plus rondes et plus granuleuses, des roses de porcelaines entièrement rouges vif ou roses de la tige au coeur s'élévant jusqu'à un peu près un mètre, des lanternes, des hibiscus, d'autres fleurs multicolores et incroyables...

Et enfin comme des guirlandes rajoutées à ce tableau enchanteresque, de longues lianes, grimpant et envahissant tout de leurs fleurs incroyables, des griffes du diable en épis courts de couleur rouge corail, recourbées vers le hauts comme des griffes ou de gros crocs, Des lianes de feu à la spectaculaire floraison orange et en formes de tubes qui éclosent, des calices d'or à la floraison en très grosses cloches jaunes en forme de calice ou de coupe...

Le fond était vert et entièrement recouvert de toutes ces couleurs et formes hallucinantes.

Renji resta bien une minute figé, interloqué devant ce spectacle qui était tout nouveau pour lui et Byakuya s'autorisa un micro sourire en voyant la mâchoire de son subordonné se fracasser sur le sol.

Le capitaine le sortit de sa transe et le fit entrer dans la maison. Celle-ci aussi laissa le fukutaichio sans voix. Cela contrastait fortement avec l'extérieur: c'était une réplique exact du manoir Kuchiki mais en miniature. Il n'y avait que 7 chambres (que ^^) , un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger (le tout dans un style total asian, coussin par terre, table basse, parquet immense...)

Et dans un coin de cette salle à manger une petite cascade se déversait dans une marre d'où s'élevaient des volutes de fumée.

-Viens Renji, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-...

-Renji?

-Hai, jsuis là.

Une fois que Byakuya lui ait laissé découvrir la pièce, le rouge déballa ses valises et tenta de s'installer.

Il finissait de ranger...ses slips quand le capitaine fit irruption dans la pièce et lui annonça que le dîner était près.

...

-Taicho! C'est...c'est vous qui avez cuisiné?

Le petit nuage rose fit son apparation ainsi qu'un superbe Byakuya en tablier rose.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça? L'interrompit dans son délir celui-ci.

-hein? euh...Bah je n'ai vu aucun domestique...

-Oui tu as raison, c'est moi qui ait cuisiné et ici, il n'y a pas de domestique. Cette demeure est la mienne, exclusivement, et pas celle du clan Kuchiki, à part Hisana personne n'y est jamais entré.

Renji ne sut que répondre et garda donc un instant le silence, assimilant les paroles de son Taicho.

Il se sentait à la fois incroyablement heureux et triste.

Heureux: son taicho le laissait entrer dans ce lieu qui lui était si précieux.

Triste: jamais il n'égalerait Hiasana. Son capitaine gardait le deuil depuis si longtemps, comment croire qu'il le briserait pour quelqu'un comme lui.

A cette idée, la douleur vrilla le coeur de notre pauvre Fukutaicho qui sentit le froid s'insinuer de nouveau doucement en lui.

-Renji ça va?

-hein?

Le roux releva brusquement la tête et se rendit compte que Byakuya le dévisageait. Il força un sourire à orner ses lèvres et répondit:

-Oui Taicho, vous cuisinez trop bien!

Le brun leva un sourcil, sceptique, puis se reconcentra sur sa nourriture: des sushis et du riz. Rien de bien compliqué.

Le repas finit Renji se dirigea vers sa chambre ne sachant que faire et ne voulant pas déranger son taicho adoré quand celui-ci l'interpella.

-Renji tu ne t'étais pas plaint de ta nuque pendant le voyage?

-euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh si.

-Viens là.

-Hein?

-viens là.

Byakuya força son lieutenant à s'étendre sur une couvertre qu'il avait posé sur le sol et lui ordonna de retirer son haut.

Il faillit rire en voyant Renji devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux et hoter le haut de son kimono.

-Mets toi sur le ventre.

Le rouge s'exécuta et tressaillit violement en sentant les mains huilées du brun glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les doigts avaient été enduits d'huile d'amande douce afin de mieux masser les muscles endoloris du plus jeune et Byakuya s'appliquait à denouer chaque noeud musculaire, détendre chaque nerf, frotter et malaxer chaque centimètre du dos endolori. Il fit longuement la nuque, la pulpe de ses doigts carressant tendrement l'épiderme de l'autre. Il descendit ensuite vers les épaules, il les toucha, le massa, se les appropria, puis descendit encore sur le dos, y laissant trainer ses ongles déclenchants d'incroyables frissons dans le corps de Renji qui en ronronnait presque.

Le capitaine cessa finalement ces caresses incroyablement sensuelles même si à la base ce n'en était pas le but, et resta agenouillé un long moment auprès de son fukutaicho qui s'était endormi de bien-être.

Il contempla la peau caramel recouvrant les muscles sculptés magnifiquement et il y laissa trainer une dernière fois sa main avant de se relever et d'aller chercher une couverture dont il recouvrit le corps endormi.

Sur le pas de la porte il sembla hésiter puis régagna sa chambre.

...

Au milieu de la nuit, un cri déchira soudain le silence de la demeure.

Byakuya se redressa, brusquement réveillé et se précipita vers le salon où il avait laissé Renji.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, le découvrant couvert de sueur et de larmes, s'agitant et gémissant.

Le brun se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès de son lieutenant.

-Renji, appella-til.

-Renji! répéta-t-il.

Le rouge ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et mit quelques temps à réaliser ou il se trouvait.

-Tai...Taicho?

Byakuya observa son fukutaicho. Celui-ci était complètement essoufflé, le coeur emballé, les yeux ruissselants et la peau luisante de sueur. Il semblait terrifié.

-Renji ça va?

-Oh...euh oui.

-Unohana m'a donné des somnifaires mais je refuse de te les donner.

Renji lui jetta un regard d'incompréhension.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'évite juste de futurs problèmes de nerfs. A force de les prendre tu aurais fini par avoir de graves séquelles.

-Mais...

-Oui?

-Non rien.

-Renji, dit le taicho d'un ton autoritaire.

-C'est juste que...je suis fatigué.

Le brun observa un long moment Renji qui, lui, regardait fixement le sol. De nouveau l'image du roux, le regard vide, couché dans le lit d'hôpital, s'imposa au capitaine.

-Pourtant tu es parvenu à dormir dans la voiture.

-C'est parce que...

-Oui?

-Euh...parce que...

-Renji qui a-t-il? s'impatienta le capitaine.

L'agacement que perçu le fukutaicho dans la voix du brun suffit à le braquer et il se referma comme une huitre.

-Non, je sais pas.

-Réponds.

-Non, je vous assure c'est rien.

-Renji, tu me prends pour un idiot.

-Non.

-Alors réponds moi.

-Non.

-Renji je t'ordonne de me répondre.

-...

-Renji.

-...

Soudain la main de Byakuya se posa sur le bras du rouge le faisant violement sursauter.

-S'il te plaît réponds moi, nous sommes venu ici pour que tu puisse guérrir tranquilement mais si j'ignore ce qui te fait mal comment puis-je faire pour te soigner?

La voix était douce et les paroles tendres.

-C'est vous qui me faîtes mal Taicho.

-...? pardon?

-Dans la voiture j'arrivais à dormir car vous étiez là...car je vous touchais.

-...

-Ahaha, désolé, je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps, qu'est ce que je peux raconter comme conneries, rit amèrement Renji avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers sa chambre sans que le capitaine ait réagit.

Le roux se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'enroula dans les couvertures.

Il avait envie de pleurer mais il se giffla mentalement et tenta de positiver.

Déja son taicho l'avait emmené avec lui, il aurait du être heureux.

Mais ces pensées ne suffisaient pas à lui remonter le moral et il sentait sa déprime s'accroître quand soudain il sentit un second corps se glisser dans les draps et deux bras puissants l'emprisonner plus violement que tendrement.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à remuer ou à parler en dormant, grogna la voix de son capitaine à son oreille.

La température corporelle de Renji monta en flèche et en quelques secondes il avait pris une belle couleur digne d'une écrevisse bien cuite.

Soudain, Renji dut se mordre violement la lèvre inférieur en sentant les mains de son Taicho se glisser sournoisement sous sa veste de Kimono et commencer à caresser ses tablettes de chocolats.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rejetter la tête en arrière quand les lèvres de Byakuya se posèrent sur sa jugulaire et que ses doigtes allèrent jouer avec son nombril le chatouillant.

-Renji, souffla Byakuya d'une voix sensuelle, quels sont les cauchemards qui hantent tes nuits?

-...

Le doigt s'enfonça un peu dans le nombril au milieu du ventre musclé du rouge.

-Je...

La langue du taicho effleura l'oreille de Renji.

-Renji...

Les dents mordillèrent le lobe de l'oreille.

-han...Je rêve de mon passé.

Les caresses cessèrent aussitôt et Byakuya força son fukutaicho à se retourner pour lui faire face.

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur souffle se mélant, ils s'observèrent dans la pénombre qui les enveloppait.

Byakuya sentait le coeur de Renji battre sourdement contre sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer.

-Renji explique-moi.

Le taicho sentit soudain les deux mains de son subordonné s'enrouler autour de son cou et son visage se blottir au creux de son épaule.

-Raconte moi, souffla une nouvelle fois Byakuya en resserrant son étreinte si bien que le rouge se retrouva complètement palqué contre l'homme de sa vie...

* * *

Et voila! Et voila!

Enfin fini j'ai eut trop du mal...

Reviews s'il vous plait


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello! _

_Voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira car je me suis énervé dessus! J'ai cru que j'allais jetter mon Pc à travers la pièce quand tout ce que j'avais écrit à été ...suprimé, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !_

_En tout cas le voila quand même._

_Un grand merci à tout mes reviewers, vraiment je suis super contente que vous soyez aussi fidèle à ma petite histoire et que vous laissiez tout le temps des reviews. Vraiment merci, vous me motiver trop!_

_Alors j'attends vos réactions._

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

_-Raconte moi, souffla une nouvelle fois Byakuya en resserrant son étreinte si bien que le rouge se retrouva complètement palqué contre l'homme de sa vie..._

Renji se sentait bien. Il se sentait reposé, il se sentait apaisé. Calme, serein, ...bien.

Les bras du brun l'entouraient, le serrant contre son torse musclé et le cerveau de Renji avait de plus en plus de mal à fonctionner.

Et Byakuya qui en profitait pour le questionner:

-Réponds Renji.

Les main du taicho avait cessé de se balader depuis qu'ils étaient face à face mais désormais, elles l'étreignaient avec force comme tentant de le rassurer et de lui insuffler le courage de répondre.

Le taicho attendit mais la réponse ne venant pas, il pressa doucement les épaules de son fukutaicho et les massa tendrement.

-Réponds-moi s'il te plaît Renji.

Le silence lui répondit encore une fois et il sentit Renji se presser encore plus fortement contre lui.

-Je..., gémit Renji d'une voix si faible qu'elle étonna le taicho.

Il lui carressa doucement le dos et tenta de l'apaiser.

En réalité Byakuya ne savait pas quoi faire. Son fukutaicho semblait vraiment faire un bloquage. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre et le taicho se doutait bien que lui hurler "C'EST UN ORDRE ABARAI FUKUTAICHO" serait totalement inutile. Parti comme cela l'était, Renji allait passer la nuit scotché à lui, accroché plus fermement qu'une sangsue, qu'un bernic, qu'un bernard l'hermite ...-.-"

-Renji, tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Le rouge grogna et s'aggrippa presque méchament à son cou.

Byakuya soupira en sentant l'agacement pointer son nez.

Il roula sur le ventre, de façon à plaquer Renji sous lui, contre le matelas, d'une manière des plus suggestive.

Il se libéra presque violement des bras de Renji qui s'aggrippait à lui comme un noyer se serait aggrippé à une boué ( T'as déjà vu un mort qui s'aggrippe?).

Il lui saisit les poignets et les lui plaqua de chaque côté de la tête, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le bassin du rouge qui gémit et détourna le visage sur le côté, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de son taicho.

-Renji s'il te plaît, je te demande de me répondre

-...

-Renji, je te préviens que si tu ne réponds pas, ça va mal aller.

-...

-Renji, menaça le taicho.

-...

-Renji, réponds.

Mais le taicho n'obtint pas plus de réponse.

Il poussa un enième soupire désespéré et lacha son petit Renji avant de s'affaler sur lui.

-Renji tu es désespérant.

-Je suis désolé taicho.

-C'est rien Renji, souffla son taicho fatigué.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en embrassa tendrement la joue de son lieutenant qui ferma les yeux et remis maladroitement ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

-Je n'arrive pas à en parler, dit soudain le rouge.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

-Quand j'essaie d'en parler, il y a quelque chose en moi qui bloque, ça se coince, les mots...ils ne sortent pas...J'ai, parfois, envie de me confier, de me débarrasser de ça...Mais dire...dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ça...ça donne de l'importance à...ça...je ne sais pas si vous comprenez taicho...mais c'est comme si les ennoncer, cela donnait de la force aux faits...Et j'ai pas la force de les affronter...pas encore.

-Reni, tu as peur?

-Je suis un lâche taicho.

-N'importe quoi, répondit sèchement Byakuya, sans peur il n'y a pas de courage.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à la vaincre cette peur.

-Tu y arrivera.

-Comment vous pouvez en être si certain?

-Je te fais confiance.

-Taicho! s'exclama Renji ému aux larmes par cette déclaration plus qu'inatendue et bien venue.

-...dors Abarai.

-je...taicho...j'ai envie de...tout vous raconter.

-Tu peux, souffla le capitaine en passant doucement une main le long de sa joue.

-...

Byakuya continua ses carresses, l'incitant silencieusement à parler.

Ses mains jouèrent longuement avec les cheveux de son fukutaicho quand soudain celui-ci commença:

-ça...ça s'est passé il y 8 ans, j'avais 12 ans...c'était la nuit.

Renji avait les yeux fermés et tremblait de tous ces membres.

Byakuya se redressa inquiet, certain que Renji revivait la scène dans sa tête.

Il ne l'interrompit pas mais vint tendrement le câliner, embrassant et mordillant la peau tendre de la gorge de son lieutenant. Il s'amusa à y laisser trainer sa langue et à y faire des suçons tandis que Renji ayant posé sa main sur la tête de son supérieur continuait, ce raccrochant à ses délicieuses sensations pour ne pas perdre pied dans la réalité.

-J'avais une famille au rukongai. Ce n'était pas ma vrai famille bien sur, c'était d'autres âmes qui m'avaient adopté mais je les aimait comme mes vrais parents, mon vrai frère et ma vrai soeur. J'étais arrivé assez jeune au rukongai. J'avais perdu mes parents et ce sont eux qui m'ont recueillis.

Les lèvres du taicho glissèrent jusqu'à la clavicule de Renji qui entremêla ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène.

-Je suis ...mort quand j'avais quatre ans et j'ai rejoins la soul Socyti peu de temps après.

Byakuya se figea. Il était vrai que lui était né à la Soul socyti, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Renji.

-Vous savez ce que cela fait de mourrir Taicho?

-...

-ça fait mal...ça fait peur aussi. Je ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose que j'oublierai...Je n'étais qu'un enfant...Je ne comprenais pas...J'avais froid, terriblement froid...et mal...je ne pouvais qu'hurler à la mort...j'ai agoniser pendant des heures...seul...dans une ruel glaciale...là aussi, il faisait nuit...Je sentais le sang couler de mon ventre...j'avais tellement, tellement, tellement peur,...je sentais le sang...il y en avait tellement...je n'arrivais pas à bouger...je n'avais plus de force...ni pour appeler quelqu'un...ni pour me trainer jusqu'à chez moi...Je voulais voir mes parents...j'avais peur...je voulais me réfugier dans leur bras...que quelqu'un me rassure...je ne comprenais pas vraiment...je ne savais même pas encore ce qu'étais la mort...et pourtant je suis parti...sans avoir pû leur dire aurevoir...j'avais tellemnt peur...et tellemnt mal...tout mon corps me brulait...se fatiguait...se vidait de sa substance vital...Et pendant une nuit entière je suis resté là...à me battre pour rester...Ce n'est qu'à l'aube, alors que le premier rayon du soleil se levait...que ma vie s'est éteinte.

Renji inspira doucement. Il tira doucement sur la chevelure de Byakuya, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à taton, sans ouvrir les yeux, il chercha ses lèvres. Le brun hésita un instant puis lui accorda le baiser, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les goutant avec douceur.

-C'est un hollow qui m'a tué, je ne sais plus comment, mais je sais que c'est...lui...puisqu'il m'a poursuivit une fois que j'ai été sous la forme d'âme...J'étais terrorisé...Un monstre, digne des histoires qu'on me lisait étant gamin, me poursuivait et voulait me dévorer...C'étais un véritable cauchemard...je n'en pouvais plus...et puis un Shinigami est venu...Au moment où la machoire du monstre se refermait sur moi...Il a dit "Shire Sebonsakura"...

...

Quoi?

Byakuya releva brusquement la tête.

Il avait sauvé Renji?

C'était Renji?

Oui à bien réfléchir, il y avait 16 ans, il avait été envoyé sur terre détruire un hollow qui à sa plus grande honte, lui avait échappé.

Oui, il y avait peut-être bien une petite âme qui était là et avait failli se faire dévorer mais de là à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Renji...

...Si! Il s'en souvenait. La petite âme s'était littéralement jetté dans ses bras et avait sangloté des "merci, merci!" de plus en plus aigus et hystériques.

Il avait eut pitié de ce petit être maigre et fragil, qui s'était fait traquer par cet hollow terrifiant même d'un point de vu shinigami.

Le capitaine s"était agenouillé et avait serré le gamin contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser puis lui avait promis qu'il allait l'envoyer dans un endroit paisible et beau où il ne craindrait plus rien.

Un sentiment de culpabilité horrible s'infiltra dans son coeur, quand il se rendit compte à quel point ses paroles étaient fausse.

-Je suis donc arrivé au Rukongai J'étais triste, j'avais perdu mes parents, et j'étais seul. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Tsunade, Toshizô son époux, Aido leur fils et Tôya leur fille mais adoptive cette fois. Ils m'ont accueillis à bras ouvert et je suis devenu leur fils tout comme Tôya était devenu leur fille. Pendant quelques années j'ai vécut paisiblement comme vous me l'aviez promis jusqu'à cette nuit...

A cet instant Renji se tut, incapable de continuer. Il était secoué de violents frissons et les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-J'ai peur...

-Je suis là.

Renji serra si fort Byakuya que celui-ci se demanda si ses côtes n'allait pas y resté. Il embrassa doucement le front du rouge et caressa doucemant ses hanches, passant ses mains sous son kimono et le lui retirant doucement.

-Cette nuit...

La veste de kimono fut totalement retiré et les lèvres du taicho glissèrent entre les pectoraux de Renji qui gémit sans s'en rendre compte e ttenta de continuer:

-Cette nuit là...Un hollow s'est introduit à la soul Socyti...et...c'était lui...il nous a attaqué...Il...Il...Il...Il a pris possession du corps du Toshizô...

Cette fois de véritable sanglot secouait Renji dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Tsunade m'avait caché, moi, Tôya et Aido...A...Avec Toshizô, elle a essayé de nous protéger...mais le hollow à pris le corps de mon père adoptif et il a ...fait...à Tsunade...Il a ...fait ça...

Renj idut s'interrompre tellement il pleurait. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler tant ses pleurs étaient violents.

Byakuya interrompit sa descente sur le corps de son lieutenant et vremonta pour venir l'enlacer de la manière la plus reconfortante possible et déposer une multitude de petits baisers sur ses joues couvertes d'eau salée, son front et sa bouche.

Les mains de Renji étaient accrochées à son vêtements, le froissant, mais le capitaine n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était l'homme couché sous lui et qui souffrait tant.

Il était si désolé, il voulait que ses larmes et sa douleur cesse. Mais comment faire? Pourrait-il un jour effacer tous ses malheurs?

Le capitaine se sentit si mal soudain. Il ne voulait pas Renji plaurant, il voulait celui drôle et râleur qu'il voyait tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui il se rendit compte à quel point cette image n'était qu'une couverture, à quel point Renji lui avait caché tant de chose si longtemps.

-Renji..., murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut plus long que la fois précédente, plus poussé. Byakuya suçait doucement ses lèvres, les mordillant et les taquinant jusqu'à ce que Renji entrouvre la bouche. Le brun en profita alors pour y introduire sa langue et aller jouer avec celle de Renji qui gémit autant de plaisir que de surprise. Le rouge ne réagit pas tout de suite puis répondit presque sauvagement au baiser et aux caresses que lui prodiguaient les mains du taicho, glissant un peu trop sur son torse et son dos.

Byakuya cessa un instant ses caresses pour presqu'à arracher sa veste de kimono.

Il plaqua son torse nu contre celui de Renji, collant leur deux peau brulante, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissamant de bien-être, étouffé pour Byakuya, désespéré pour le fukutaicho qui enroula ses bras autour des reins de son capitaine.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent et s'allièrent avec encore plus de passion que la dernière fois. ( Byakuya roule le patin du siècle à Ren-chou^^)

Leur bouche ses séparèrent enfin quand ils eurent besoin de respirer et Renji continua.

-Après avoir...à Tsunade, il nous à trouver...à cause de moi...à cause de moi...et de mon reitsu plus élevé...c'est de ma faute...

Byakuya reprit la bouche de Renji, l'interrompant.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ta faute.

-Il a tué Tôya et il...il...il a pris possession du corps d'Aido.

-Renji tu m'entends! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Il les a tué!

-Chut! Chut! ça va aller maintenant, chut, mais est-ce qu'il t'a fais quelques chose?

La voix était douce pour ne pas effrayé le pauvre lieutenant déjà terrifié mais en réalité Byakuya bouillonait de colère et d'inquiétude.

-N...Nan...Il m'a juste blessé...Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

Oui Byakuya le savait. Réveillé au muilieu de la nuit par l'alarme il avait reconnu l'aura de cet être abjecte qui lui avait déjà filé une fois entre les doigts. Il s'était donc précipité sur les lieux bien décidé à lui faire payer cet affront mais encore une fois le monstre avait filé.

Le capitaine regrettait maintenant de n'être pas allé voir les victimes...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Renji...C'est la mienne, souffla Byakuya en le carressant tendrement le regard perdu dans le vide, son énervement étant retombé en apprenant avec soulagement que Renji n'avait subit qu'une blessure physique, et laissant place à la culpabilité et à l'abattement.

-Non! Taicho!

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu étais si petit, mais moi...

-Taicho, ne dîtes pas ça, pleura le rouge.

-Tu devrais me détester moi, pas toi. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

-Comment vous détester alors que je vous dois deux fois la vie?

-Hais-moi! J'étais déjà capitaine à l'époque mais par ma faiblesse...j'ai causé ton malheur.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, crispant les paupières, et resserra l'étreinte dans laquelle il tenait Renji.

-Tu dois me hair...

-Je...je ne pourrais jamais vous hair...je ne pourrais jamais vous hair...Je vous aime tellement...

* * *

Et voila Tralala!

Vous avez aimé?

La suite?


	16. Chapter 16

**CHERS LECTEURS JE VOUS PRIE DE LIRE CETTE PETITE NOTE AVANT DE COMMENCER CE CHAPITRE:**

Tout d'abord un énorme merci de suivre cette histoire, vos reviews me font incroyablement plaisir et me donne le courage de continuer à écrire.

Ensuite je m'excuse scincérement pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication, mais j'ai une très bonne nouvelle:

J'ai fini l'histoire et il ne me reste qu'à la mettre en ligne. Ce qui signifie que cette fiction ira sans encombre jusqu'à son chapitre final, elle ne sera ni suspendue ni abandonnée, et que la parution des chapitres sera régulière: un chapitre tout les jeudi, ceci à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Et pour finir avec les bonnes nouvelles: le lemon à été écrit, un beau lemon bien hot donc **je rappelle le rating qui est M donc mineurs et homophobes: OUST ! **(même si je pense que les homophobes partiront plus que les mineurs -.-")

Sur ce bonne lecture:

*CHAPITRE 16*

* * *

_-Tu devrais me détester moi, pas toi. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir._

_-Comment vous détester alors que je vous dois deux fois la vie?_

_-Hais-moi! J'étais déjà capitaine à l'époque mais par ma faiblesse...j'ai causé ton malheur._

_Byakuya ferma les yeux, crispant les paupières, et resserra l'étreinte dans laquelle il tenait Renji. _

_-Tu dois me hair..._

_-Je...je ne pourrais jamais vous hair...je ne pourrais jamais vous hair...Je vous aime tellement..._

Il l'avait dit, Renji n'en revenait pas, il avait dit...à son Taicho...qu'il l'aimait. Et maintenant celui-ci le fixait étrangement.

Le rouge eut soudain peur. Et si jamais son capitaine se mettait à le haïr pour ça? Et s'il le dégoutait?

Mais la réaction de son supérieur le pris au dépourvu. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et ordonna:

-Dors Abarai, cela t'évitera de dire des bêtises.

-...Hai Taicho, souffla Renji tandis qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'une profonde tristesse l'envahissait et se laissa aller à la douce étreinte et au poid rassurant de son Taicho sur lui.

C'était douloureux. Très douloureux mais son capitaine ne semblait pas avoir de sentiments pour lui. Le rouge se demanda qu'est ce qui faisait le plus mal? D'avoir revecut toutes ses années de souffrances? Ou de ne pas avoir réussit à conquérir le coeur de l'homme qu'il aimait?

Byakuya quand à lui, ne dormait pas non plus. Il se détestait et se sentait misérable. Par sa faute son lieutenant avait tellement souffert...comment Renji pouvait-il éprouver quelque chose pour lui autre que de la haine?

Si le rouge avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait aisement compris. Mais au contraire, celui-ci était lové dans ses bras dormant paisiblement sous lui. Quoique pas si paisiblement que ça, pensa Byakuya en voyant les sillons que traçaient les larmes sur ses joues. Du bout de la langue, croyant l'autre endormit, il en léchant une mais fut interrompu par deux rubis brillants de larmes qui se posèrent sur lui.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il saisit alors les lèvres de son Fukutaicho entre les siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis qu'il appuyait sur un point à la base de sa nuque, le faisant sombrer dans une inconscience salvatrice.

Il prolongea un peu le baiser, laissant sa langue explorer la bouche de Renji tandis que celui cessait de réagir.

Il contempla encore un instant le lieutenant endormi-évanoui- puis se laissa aller dans les bras de morphée à son tour, même s'il préferait ceux de Renji.

Le réveil fut dur pour Renji. Le lit était vide et il comprit que c'était le froid qui l'avait réveillé.

Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent et il refoula le flot d'idées noires qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui.

Il se redressa un peu et se rendit soudain compte d'une chose.

Mais OUI! OUIIIIIII ! ILS AVAIENT DORMI DANS LE MÊME LIT! IL AVAIT DORMI...SOUS LUI! DANS SES BRAS !

Peut-être qu'en fait, ses idées n'allaient pas être si noires que ça...Surtout quand il vit le capitaine en question sortir de la salle de bain, une petite serviette lui ceignant seulement les hanches.

"Qu'il arrête de rougir comme ça, supplia Renji"

Byakuya quand à lui tenta de dissimuler son malaise puis dit d'un ton autoritaire:

-Renji va chercher un torchon.

-Hai Taicho! s'écria le fukutaicho qui sursauta.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être cogné dans tous les meubles possibles et imaginables par manque de sommeil (et autre chose que nous ne mentionnerons pas pour la bianscéance de cet ouvrage), Renji revint avec une...chaussette.

-J'avais dit "Torchon", Renji.

le pauvre lieutenant regarda avec effarement la chose, rayée jaune et bleu à pois roses qu'il tenait dans la main.

Byakuya soupira longuement puis se massa les tempes.

-Cela ne fait rien Renji...maintenant voudrais tu bien essuyer ta bave qui m'accule le plancher, je ne voudrais pas glisser dessus.

Oo

-Hai Taicho mais est-ce que c'est la votre Taicho...de chaussette?

-FROTTE !

C'est ainsi que le lieutenant de la 6ème division, le grand Abarai Renji, se retrouva à frotter le sol de la maison privée du capitaine Kuchiki avec une chaussette afin d'en enlever sa propre bave.

-Renji...

-Hai Taicho?

-...non, rien.

Un silence gené s'installa tandis que Byakuya toujours en serviette attendais que Renji ait fini de laver le sol.

Renji n'en menait pas large. Il sentait le regard brulant de son Taicho posé sur son dos et il n'avait qu'une envie...Que son capitaine le plaque contre le sol et lui fasse plein de petites choses, là sur le plancher...immédiatement, tout de suite, maintenant.

Byakuya quand à lui, rêvait de carressser la croupe musclée de ce bel étalon alezan (^^), ses fines jambes galbées...Une petite minute, à quoi était-il en train de penser? A QUOI?

Il se massa les tempes, laissant échapper un soupire las qui n'échappa pas à Renji. Celui-ci lança un regard étonné au capitaine.

-Taicho?

-Tu as fini?

-Hai.

-Bien, alors retire-toi dans tes appartements.

-...

-Qui a-t-il Renji?

-Euh...comment vous l'annoncer? euh...disons que hier c'est vous qui êtes...venu...euh me rejoindre...

-Et?

-Et bien par déduction, vous vous trouvez dans...ma chambre, enfin celle que vous m'avez permis d'occupper le temps de mon séjour ici.

Un lourd silence tomba. Puis le taicho sortit sans un mot se drappant dans sa dignité...toujours en serviette de bain.

Renji finit de ranger sa chambre, refaisant le lit, se retenant de plaquer son nez contre l'oreiller pour sentir les dernières effluves de son supérieur, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.

Après une rapide douche froide pour se réveiller et calmer les ardeurs que la vue de son Taicho si court-vêtu avait déclenché, le lieutenant enfila son kimono, passa son Zanpakuto à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un boken et prit la liberté de sortir.

Il devait bien s'entrainer un petit peu malgré son état de grande faiblesse, sinon jamais il ne rattraperait son Taicho. Quoique...vu la différence d'âge et donc d'expérience qui les séparait, il allait avoir du mal.

Mais il voulait gagner l'estime de cet homme et il fournirait tous les efforts nécessaires pour cela.

Au bout de quatre heures de mouvements et enchainements épuisants, sous le soleil brulant il se décida à faire une pause.

Il s'assit sous un des arbres et se laissa aller contre le tronc.

Ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers la nuit précédente. Les caresses et les mots de Byakuya lui revenaient avec une accuité surprenante, et il brulait de recommencer.

Mais il se souvenait aussi que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait raconté toute son histoire à quelqu'un...Non, pas à quelqu'un...à Kuchiki Byakuya, son capitaine, son sauveur, ...son amour.

Qu'allait penser celui-ci? Le prendrait-il en pitié? Renji se sentait géné d'avoir révélé toutes ces choses. Et il se sentait d'autant plus coupable, que par sa faute son capitaine soit en proie aux remords.

Les propos du brun le tracassait: Hais-moi, C'est de ma faute...

Ah la la, il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Pourquoi? Oui pourquoi avait-il dit tout ça à son taicho? Bon d'accord Byakuya avait lourdement insisté, profitant même de ses faiblesses...

Attendez une seconde, tout ce que le capitaine lui avait fait...c'était seulement pour l'obliger à parler?

A cette pensée, le teint de Renji devint livide et il sentit son coeur être broyé dans un étaut de glace.

La douleur refit surface, balayant le faible espoir qui était né. Après tout ce matin, son capitaine lui avait parlé aussi froidement que d'habitude. Il n'avait fourni aucune explication pour son attitude.

Renji ferma un bref instant les yeux, les rouvrit, se releva et reprit son entrainement avec encore plus d'acharnement, voir de hargne.

Il se sentait profondément blessé, meutri...trahi. Pourtant il n'en voulait pas à son taicho...non, il s'en voulait à lui, d'être si bête, de croire un instant qu'un homme tel que le noble Kuchiki puisse l'aimer.

Lui, le pauvre gamin du Rukongai, l'âme érrante, le cancre en Kido, le Lieutenant indigne et désobéissant, l'homme braillard et bagareur. Comment? Comment avait-il pû un instant avoir un espoir? Une chance? Comment avait-il pû penser que Kuchiki taicho puisse le serrer contre lui par plaisir? Mettre ainsi sa langue dans sa bouche parce qu'il le désirait?

Le boken se brisa soudain sur le sol alors que Renji venait de l'y abattre, le choc se répercutant douloureuseument dans son bras.

Le fukutaicho se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux qu'il portait détaché puis se décida à rentrer, demander un nouveau Boken et s'excuser pour celui-ci.

Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas pour rentrer un profond malaise le saisit.

Mince! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'entrainer comme un fou alors qu'il commençait tout juste sa convalescence mais en même temps, il ne supportait pas l'oisiveté.

Il se força à respirer doucement et profondement, tentant de faire reculer la douleur.

Cela marcha très moyennement mais il parvint à la maison sur ses deux jambes.

Il se composa un visage qu'il estimait un peu près habituel et entra.

Il trouva son capitaine...à la cuisine, préparant des pâtes miso.

-Taicho?

-Qui a-t-il Renji?

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai cassé ce Boken en m'entrainant.

Le fukutaicho tendit les morceaux brisés mais Byakuya n'y jetta même pas un oeil. Par contre il dévisagea son Lieutenant avec insistance.

-Tu t'es entrainé?

-Euh...oui.

-Tu sais pourtant bien que tu dois te reposer, enfin si tout vas bien...

"S'il savait", pensa le pauvre rouge alors que son malaise redoublait.

Ils mangèrent en silence, alors que Renji tentait de maitriser les tremblements qui le secouaient. Il avait de plus en plus froid.

* * *

Et voila! J'ai relu ce chapitre deux fois en essayant d'en suprimer les fautes , malheuresement vous commencez à me connaitre, moi et l'orthographe (pourtant je fais des efforts...s'en est d'autant plus inquiétant-.-")

En tout cas j'espère que cela vous à plus et que vous me laisserez votre avis.

Je vous dit à jeudi prochain.

Amicalement Lalala1995. X3


	17. Chapter 17

**C'est la fête: Nous vous informons que nous venons de dépasser les 110 reviews. Personnellement je suis très fier. Cette toute première fic s'est révélée mériter vos commentaires qui sont presque toujours favorables. Je vous remercie, c'est vous qui me soutenez et m'aidez par vos critiques à me corriger ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**Et place à la suite...**

*CHAPITRE 17*

Moi, Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la 6ème division sous les ordres du capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya, noble au corps de dieu et au cul divinement formé, commence à partir d'aujourd'hui ce journal intime.

Je suis assis face au Taicho depuis au moins ...trois minutes. Oui "au moins", car ces minutes me semblent une éternité. Je tente de manger les pattes miso que son auguste et délicieuse personne a préparé mais j'ai envie de vomir.

Mais non, il ne les a pas rattées! Déjà ratter des pattes...faut le faire, et puis comment ce génie pourrait-il échoué quelque part?

Non, décidement elles sont très bonnes ses pattes et ma nausée n'a rien à voir avec ses talents culinaires.

Je crois plutôt que je me suis trop entrainé ce matin. J'aurais dû prendre un petit déjeuner...et ne pas tapper aussi fort...et ne pas rester sous ce soleil brulant...

Mais attendez, je suis un shinigami moi, ce n'est pas pour un petit bobo que je vais cesser tout entrainement. Unohana a tendance à trop nous couver...

Ou pas, en effet mon corps commence à être pris de violents tremblements et je tente de les maîtriser tant bien que mal. Je ne veux pas que Kuchiki-Taicho les remarque. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un minable.

Déjà qu'il doit me prendre pour une sous-merde après la déclaration que je lui ai fait.

Oui moi, Abarai Renji, réputé pour être un buveur bagareur, ait déclaré à mon taicho que "je l'aimais tellement" tout en gémissant sous lui. Eh, non! On ne faisait rien de cochon...-.-" ah, si, bien sur si vous considérez que se faire embrasser et peloter, est un acte cochon. Ah bon? Vous considérez ça comme tel? Bon bah...libre à vous.

De toute façon, il n'y a pas répondu et ne faisait pas ça par amour.

Je soupire, il lève les yeux de son bol et me dévisage.

-Renji, tu te sens mal?

En effet je me sens mal. En effet je pense avoir une tête de déterré. Mais après tout c'est de sa faute. C'est lui, lui et ses cheveux trop noir et trop soyeux, c'est lui et son corps trop parfait, c'est lui et ses yeux trop persants, c'est lui et son attitude trop froide qui me fend le coeur. C'est lui me plonge dans cette douleur, cette attente insuportable d'une réponse que je n'aurais jamais.

Je fais appelle à tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas m'écrouler par terre de douleur aussi bien psychologique que physique. Je lui adresse un pauvre sourire qui se veut rassurant et répond:

-Non Taicho.

Il me regarde sceptique puis se remet à manger.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Byakuya jetta un regard sceptique à son fukutaicho puis reporta son attenion sur son bol de nouilles.

Le repas se passa dans un silence tendu que seul le tic tac d'une horloge venait rompre.

-Ah oui, Renji, on nous à signaler un hollow pas loin d'ici.

Renji se tendit immédiatement mais la suite, le rassura.

-Il s'agirait d'un menos grande qui serait passé dans notre monde. Malgré que nous soyons "en vacances", on nous a demandé de nous en occuper.

-Hai Taicho.

-Nous partons dans 5 min, dépêche toi de te préparer, il faut éviter un maximum de victime bien qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint le village et se trouve touours dans la forêt.

Renji se précipita dans sa chambre, désireux de ne pas retarder son taicho, et enfila son kimono, passant son zanpakuto à sa ceinture.

Il allait sortir de la pièce quand un vertige le prit soudain et l'obligea à s'appuyer faiblement contre le mur.

Ses tremblements se transformèrent en spasmes tandis que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse.

Il attendit que cela ce calme pour sortir de la pièce et rejoindre son taicho qui l'attendait, agacé.

-Renji, j'avais dit 5 minutes et pas un quart d'heure.

-Gomen gomen Taicho.

-J'espère pour toi que le Hollow n'a pas déjà atteint le village.

"Je l'espère aussi" songea sombrement le lieutenant.

Ils partirent en shumpotant dans la direction qu'on leur avait indiqué de "là-haut" et ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans un clairière où se trouvait non pas un menos grande...mais une dizaine.

-Finissons-en vite Renji, ordonna le Taicho, je n'aime pas perde mon temps.

Le fukutaicho acquiessa et se lança à l'assaut tandis que son capitaine déguainait Zenbonsakura.

Les deux premiers menos furent tranchés sans trop de difficultés mais après avoir porter deux puissantes attaques Renji dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souflle.

En effet la tête lui tournait dangeureusement, sa vue se faisant flou alors que l'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons.

"Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? je ne suis pourtant pas blessé!"

Il grogna en esquivant de justesse un ceros que lui avait lancé un des monstre. Il attérit sur une branche d'arbre et chancela. Il glissa et atterit de justesse sur ses pieds malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le violent coup que lui assena un menos.

Byakuya venait d'achever les six hollows dont il s'occupait quand il remarqua la disparition de son fukutaicho du combat.

Inquiet, il le chercha des yeux et finit par le trouver.

Mais loin de la rassurer, cela attisa ses craintes quand il le vit étendu au pied d'un arbre baignant dans un flaque de sang.

-Renji, appela-t-il.

Seul le cri d'un hollow lui répondit.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il libéra son bankai, réduisant les hollows à l'état de charpille en l'espace de deux secondes et se précipiter d'un shumpo au côté de son lieutenant.

Il ne put empêcher un grimace de déformer ses traits quand il vit la plaie à la tête saignant abondament.

Il s'agenouilla et retourna avec douceur sur le dos son lieutenant.

Il hôta quelques mèches de son front collant de sueur et de sang. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Renji était brûlant et claquait des dents. Il avait de la fièvre.

Byakuya soupira de lassitude. Il en avait assez que tout tourne mal pour le rouge. Et c'était de sa faute, il le savait, il aurait dût le laisser se reposer. Encore un chose à ajouter à la longue liste des malheurs qu'il provoquait au rouge.

Sans tarder et culpabiliser inutilement pendant des heures, il s'empressa d'envoyer un papillon des enfers à Unohana.

Il souleva ensuite son lieutenant, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes.

Il se releva ensuite, le portant et partit en shumpo.

Soudain:

-Taicho..., gémit le rouge sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis là Renji.

-Je suis...désolé...je me ...sentais mal et j'ai échoué.

-Tais toi, c'est...tu n'as pas échoué.

-Mais...

-Tu étais en convalescence, c'est de ma faute.

-Vous savez...j'étais sérieux pour...ce que j'ai dis, souffla le rouge toujours les yeux clos alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

-Renji, appela Byakuya en sentant le corps dans ses bras se détendre. Renji!

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il fronça les sourcils, se hâtant vers la maison.

A peine fut-il entrer que Renji lui fut littéralement arraché des mains par une Unohana furibonde.

-J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai put! J'ai même abandonné Ikkaku qui s'était coupé en épluchant une pomme pour Yumichika!

Elle avait préparé une grande serviette étalée sur le lit pour éviter de le salir. Elle y déposa le blessé et s'attela immédiatement à sa tâche.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda-t-elle tout en l'oscultant.

-Nous sommes allés nous occuper de hollows et le combat à mal tourner.

-Biensur que ça allait mal tourner dans son état...Kuchiki-san, il faut l'emmener d'urgence à la quatrième division. La plaie à l'air profonde, le choc grave, il n'aurait jamais dû être déplacé.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Byakuya se massa les tempes. Cela faisait maintenat trois heures qu'il était assis dans le couloir de la 4ème division, face à la porte menant à la salle d'opération. Trois heures que Renji était sur "le billard" et que Unohana et Isane s'occupaient de lui.

"Il n'aurait jamais dû être déplacé"

-Et merde, jura le Kuchiki (chose choquante!)

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et une Unohana soucieuse et fatiguée en sortit.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda ausitôt Byakuya ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son empressement.

La médecin secoua la tête, l'air affligé et le noble sentit son sang se glacé quand elle lui annonça:

FIN DU CHAPITRE 17

* * *

Et là les lecteurs sentirent leur sang se glacer en se disant: Non! Elle ne peut pas nous planter là.

Malheureusement si, la suite la semaine prochaine.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et vous dit à bientôt.

Lalala1995.


	18. Chapter 18

Bon, alors comme d'hab, je m'excuse du retard! Malheureusement on peut dire que la rentrée m'a tapé sur les nerfs, un truc de ouf.

Dond voila j'en reviens à mon petit couple fétiche ByaXRenji !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est très gentil!

Et pour vous remercier voici la suite!

* * *

*CHAPITRE 18*

-Byakuya, vous êtes inconscient d'avoir envoyé Renji se battre dans cet état. Certes il n'avait pas de blessure physique à proprement dit, mais une telle fatigue! Y avez vous pensé? Savez vous que l'on peut mourrir à cause d'un trop grand stress, d'un trop grand énervement...J'ai dit que Renji avait beson de repos et de calme. Dans son rytme de vie mais aussi psychologiquement, il ne doit pas avoir de trop grande déception, de chagrin, d'énervement excessif...Biensur Renji est fort, mais il y a un moment ou l'enchainement de plusieurs évènements, certaines circonstances peuvent pousser certaines personnes à bout...Or je ne constate pas vraiment d'amélioration depuis mon dernier examen, je devrais même dire que son état c'est aggravé étant donné la blessure très sérieuse qu'il a reçu à la tête. Il a fait une hémoragie cérébrale et est désormais dans le coma. Nous avons fais notre maximum pour éviter des séquelles définitives mais nous ne pouvons rien garantir...Voila, vous pouvez venir le voir si vous voulez.

Byakuya ne se fit pas prier et vint s'affaisser sur une chaise au côté de son fukutaicho. En si peu de temps, il voyait deux fois Renji étendu inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital, le teint cireux et la douleur creusant ses traits.

Il ne résista pas et ne tarda pas à prendre la main froide de son lieutenant dans la sienne, la portant à son visage et l'effleurant de ses lèvres.

-Pardon...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ici Abarai Renji.

J'en ai marre. Oui j'en ai marre. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux mais je sais déjà que je suis à la 4ème. Il n'y a qu'à sentir cette odeur d'hôpital. Rien que ça,ça me dégoute. Cela suffit, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie dans un lit à être malade. Mais bordel, je ne suis pas si faible, grrr.

A la réflexion je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fais pour me retrouver là. Ah...si peut-être...Ah oui, des menos grande! Mais quel honte! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive sérieux? Je perds les pédales et je ne me reconnais plus. Oh et puis j'en ai marre de dormir moi, et d'abord comment cela se fait-il que je sois de retour à la soul socyti? Je les veux moi mes vacances avec mon Taicho, mais si cela n'a pas été très fructueux jusqu'à maintenant...C'est donc dans l'optique de répondre à ces questions que j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse.

Mais...Mais!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Renji ouvrit les yeux et se redressa mais...autour de lui tout était noir. Un instant il se demanda s'il faisait nuit et une légère angoisse s'infiltra dans son coeur mais depuis qu'il avait tout raconter, enfin presque tout, à Byakuya la peur avait significativement diminuer. De plus, il n'avait pas vu Aido depuis quelques temps. Il se calma donc aussitôt.

Il fit cependant un bond d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix demander:

-Renji?

Il reconnut aussitôt celle de son taicho et tourna la tête dans sa direction mais il ne distinguait toujours rien.

-Renji ça va?

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait noir Taicho?

-...Renji...il fait jour et la fenêtre est ouverte...

-Mais je vous assure que je ne distingue que du noir...Taicho! s'exclama soudain le rouge en pâlissant, paniqué.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà fait demi-tour appelant Unohana qui déboula dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard.

-Renji, Kuchiki-san me dit que tu ne vois rien.

-non.

La médecin vit son regard vide, qui ne la regardait pas. Elle attrappa un petite lampe et la promena devant les yeux de Renji.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui surpris les deux hommes.

-Vos pupilles réagissent, le fait que vous ne voyiez pas n'est que passager et dans 2 à 15 jours vous retrouverez l'usage de la vue.

Renji crut qu'il allait lui sauter au cou pour lui annoncer une si bonne nouvelle. Byakuya aussi souipra de soulagement. Et voila comment son lieutenant avait faillit finir aveugle.

Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et Hisagi se précipita au chevet du rouge, bousculant presque Byakuya.

-Renji!

Il l'enlaça assez violement et le serra à lui en rompre les côtes.

-Oy, Hisa, tu pourrais éviter de m'étouffer, après tout je n'ai pas survécut à une saleté d'hollow pour que mon meilleur pot me tue.

-Désolé, mais quand Isane m'a dit que tu étais de nouveau ici je me suis précipité. Tu faiblis petite frappe.

-Nani? Répète un peu ça pour voir!

Hisagi se redressa ricannant mais Renji avait noté, en le sentant contre lui, qu'il semblait avoir encore perdu du poids. Cependant sans le voir, il ne pouvait en être sur.

Soudain la porte se rouvrit de nouveau de manière fracassante et les voix d'Ikkaku et Yumichika lui parvinrent.

-Renji, alors la belle au bois dormant, ça va mieux?

-La belle au bois dormant? Cela fait combien de jour que je suis ici?

-presque six jours, répondit Unohana qui s'affairait autour du lit.

Ce fut ensuite Matsumoto qui déboula et tenta d'ettouffer Renji dans son décolté.

Personne n'avait encore remarqué son problème vue et tous le taquinaient gentillement sur le fait qu'il passait son temps à la quatrième.

-Il va falloir qu'on fête ton retour, disait la blonde pulpeuse quand soudain la porte se fracassa sur le sol et une voix bien connue hurla:

-Il est où Byakuya que je le défonce?

-Grimmjov calme toi, dit la voix sans intonation du quarta.

"J'ai comme une légère impression de déjà vu", songea le rouge.

-ALORS ? IL EST OU CE BLAIREAU?

-Juste en face de toi et évite d'abîmer mes tympans, soupira Ulquiorra.

-Alors Mister Freeze! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'avais dit? hein? HEIN ?

"ça y est, c'est reparti avec ses heins" songea Ulquiorra blasé à l'avance par la scène qui allait suivre.

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que si tu blessais encore Renji, je te butais? Hein? HEIN?

-GRIMM ! Hurla une nouvelle voix. GRIMM! T'ES OU? HEIN?

"oh non, Ichigo aussi "hein?"

-QU'EST CE QUE TU ME VEUX BAKA? TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS OCCUPé A DEMOLIR CE CONNARD DE POLAIR-MAN? HEIIIN?

-NAN! J'VOIS PAS! HEIN!

Ichigo bondit alors sur Grimmjow et il commencèrent à se voler dans les plumes sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Renji qui, bien que ne voyant rien, se doutait très fortement de ce qu'il se passait.

Hisagi se tourna de nouveau vers Renji et allait lui demander quelque chose quand il vit le regard éteint de Renji qui fixait un point au hasard. Il agita sa main devant les yeux du rouge l'appelant:

-Oy, Renji?

-Quoi?

Cependant le brun nota que son ami n'avait pas cligné des yeux, ni détourné le regard de ce point invisible qu'il fixait.

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda, pris d'un doute soudain:

-Renji tu peux sortir de l'hosto?

-hein? (oh non commence pas avec ce mot toi aussi, supplia Ulquiorra en son fort intérieur)

-J'veux dire tu es guéri, interrogea Shuhei.

-Mouais enfin...

-Renji ne retrouvera la vue que dans quelques jours, trancha soudain Byakuya qui ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tous ces hystériques.

La bagarre entre un certain stroumpf et un poil de carotte cessa aussitôt, laissant un lourd silence s'abattre sur le petit groupe.

-Je l'ai laissé se battre alors qu'il devait se reposer, sa faiblesse a permis à un hollow de le blessé, il a eut une hémoragie cérébrale et des lésions au cerveau, certes momentanées mais non moins grave qui auraient put lui couter la vie si Unohana-san ne l'avait pas opéré d'urgence. Il est privé de sa vue pendant une période de deux à dix jours.

Byakuya avait parlé d'une voix sans timbre particulier mais il fixait son lieutenant avec intensité.

-Tout cela est arrivé par ma faute, Renji n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans ce combat, je porte l'entière responsabilité de ses blessures.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant les autres estomaqués. Il ne s'était pas excusé directement mais ses paroles étaient assez claires.

Renji, se sentit désolé. Pourquoi son capitaine culpabilisait-il encore? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était faible quand même! Il n'avait qu'à éviter ce coup et rien ne serait arrivé...

Il poussa un soupire désabusé alors qu'Hisagi lui posait une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

-Renji, ce n'est pas grave, ok? Dans quelques jours tout ira mieux et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le rouge sourit. Hisagi savait toujours réconforter les gens même si lui-même ne montrait jamais sa peine aux autres.

Renji sentit soudain un poids s'abattre violement sur lui.

-Renji!

C'était Rukia qui venait d'entrer dans la salle accompagné de Kain.

-Renji, mon dieu j'ai appris ce que tu avais, je suis vraiment déosolée, tu vas voir Ni-sama va se prendre une déstringué!

-.-"

-Rukia tu ne voulais pas dire une déculotté plutôt, demanda Kain en la tirant par le kimono afin de l'enlever de sur le pauvre rouge.

-Alors l'ananas, tu nous fais une crise de myopie, railla Grimmjow qui s'était approché du lit.

-Teme, grogna Renji, si je pouvais te voir tu ne perdrais rien pour attendre!

Il sentit soudain deux mains passer autour de sa taille et fut attirer contre un torse musclé alors que la voix du bleu souffait à son oreille:

-Mais je suis là!

-Grimmjow lâche cette ananas, dit très calament Ulquiorra.

Mais déjà le rouge tentait d'agresser le sexta qui essayait de le maintenir au lit.

-Ichigo! Aide moi à recoucher ce con, il va tuer son dernier neuronne.

-Pourquoi je t'aiderai?

-Tu veux que Renji meurt?

-Pourquoi pas?...AIE RUKIA POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES?

-BAKA ! BAKA-ERO ! ...

-Rah ferme là un peu, intervint soudain Kain!

-Quoi toi aussi tu veux que Renji meurt? Jamais je ne vous laisserais tuer mon meilleure ami!

Elle allait sortir son Zanpakuto quand Hisagi tiqua:

-Ton meilleure ami? Hahaha, comment peux-tu croire un tel chose? JE suis son meilleure ami.

-Et en quel honneur Baka?

-Je suis un homme.

-Je suis une femme.

-.-"

Unohana rentra à cet instant et si elle n'avait pas eut une si grande maitrise d'elle même, sa machoire se serait surement fracassé sur le sol.

En effet Kain tentait de séparer Hisagi et Rukia qui se hurlaient dessus tels des chiffonniers, tandis que Grimmjov tentait de remettre Renji au lit, Ulquiorra lui enlaçant les hanches et se plaquant contre lui de manière très suggestive tout en lui prommettant plein de petits ceros si il ne lâchait pas immédiatement cet ananas rouge. Yumichika quand à lui observait Ikkaku et Ichigo qui avait commencé un combat à main nue.

Le comble fut lorsque Matsumoto deboula derrière la capitaine de la quatrième division, les bras chargés de saké, souriant de toutes ses dents en annonçant:

-Renji! J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait féter ta "ressurection" après une semaine d'inactivité!

Unohana sourit. Un magnifique sourire et dit très doucement et presque tendrement:

-Vous savez, c'est un hôpital ici.

L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un coup et toutes personnes présentes se figèrent.

-Aie, souffla Ikkaku.

Trente secondes plus tard ils étaient tous devant la quatrième division, la porte se refermant derrière...leurs restes.

La médecin soupira et refit le lit de Renji rapidement, le bougeant doucement pour pouvoir retendre les draps sous lui.

-Vous n'avez pas mal à la tête Renji?

-Un petit peu mais ça va.

-C'est normal mais surtout si la douleur augmente prévenez moi, je ne veux pas de complication par manque de vigilance.

-hn, acquiessa le rouge. Je pourrais sortir quand?

-Dans 3 jours si tous va bien. Je veux que l'hémoragie interne soit totalement résorbée avant de te laisser aller vagabonder dans la nature, surtout que te connaissant, je sais que tu refuseras de te reposer.

-...Taicho allait bien, il n'a pas été blessé lui?

-Non il allait bien...C'est lui qui t'a porté jusqu'ici.

-Ah?

-Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant Renji-kun, je reviendrais ce soir pour voir si tout va bien.

-ok

-...Tu sais Renji-kun, Kuchiki-san t'a veillé nuit et jour durant le temps où tu étais dans le coma.

-?

-Je crois qu'il s'en veut...et qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

-je sais qu'il s'en veut, et je m'en sens profondément coupable mais de là à dire qu'il tient à moi...

-Vous êtes deux baka.

-Quoi?

-Bonne nuit Renji-kun.

* * *

On coupe là! Et la suite la semaine prochaine.

Laissez vos reviews.

Bon par contre je vous dis pas l'orthographe, dsl mais ça me soule les cours et tout, l'orthographe donc voila, si il y a vraiment trop de faute dîtres le moi et je le corrigerais!


	19. Chapter 19

Bon je sais je suis impardonnable, je vous avaias promis une publication régulière et là...c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Ok, je plaide coupable, mais j'ai des circonctance atténuante, la rentré en 1ère S élite, est extrémement dure, cela me prend énormément de mon temps et après je suis trop creuvé pour écrire ou même relire pour corriger les fautes.

Je vous promet cependant de ne pas abandonner mes fics et je vais essayer de prendre un peu de temps pour écrire.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, bien que je ne prenne plus le temps de vous remercier individuellement en début de chapitre, je les lis tous et ils me font extrémement plaisir (c'est le carburant de mon inspiration, lol).

En tout cas j'espère que vous m'en laisserez d'autres et maintenant:

Chers lecteurs voici, pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère), le:

*CHAPITRE 19:* (je suis très fière, il fait 4 277 mots =) )

* * *

Cela fasait maintenant trois jours que Renji était couché et il rongeait son frein en silence attendant sa libération. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la vue et bien qu'inquiet, il se disait que cela ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée de ne rien voir lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux mais se rassurait en se disant que bientôt il verrait de nouveau.

Par cette belle après midi d'automne, alors que les feuilles rouges, ocres, or, flamboyantes, se déposaient en un tapis moelleux sur le sol, Byakuya Kuchiki travaillait. Comme presque tous les jours de l'année. D'ailleurs enlevez le presque.

Il remplissait machinalement ses dossiers, notant que depuis un temps trop long le bureau de son fukutaicho était inoccupé. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi exposé au danger. Lui que tout le monde prenait pour un génie n'avait même pas été capable de voir le malaise de son lieutenant qui avait déjeuné en face de lui. Bon Renji ne laissait pas facilement voir quand il allait mal, mais ce n'était en rien une excuse, il aurait dû sentir son reitsu qui faiblissait, il aurait dû voir ses mains trembler, Il aurait dû...Oui, il aurait dû faire plein de choses. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Et il continuait ainsi de fuir en refusant même de prêter attention aux paroles que son lieutenant avait prononcé ce soir là alors qu'il le carressait. Car oui, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face: il l'avait carressé et avait aimé le voir aussi réactif.

Et il avait aussi entendu ses mots qui avaient résonner avec une force incroyable dans sa tête. Mais comme un lâche, il préférait les ignorer. Comme un lâche, il n'allait voir son lieutenant que lorsque celui-ci dormait et partait dès qu'il se réveillait, la vue de Renji, désorienté, regardant partout autour de lui dans l'espoir de distinguer quelque chose, lui brisant le coeur.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et Byakuya détestait ne pas être maître de la situation.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées moroses, d'autres avaient des occupations totalement différentes.

En effet le clan de fraise Tagada, nouvellement reformé, complotait de nouveau.

-Mais je te dis que sur terre, l'alcool est bien moins cher! Et puis il y a autre chose que du Sake: De la vodka, tequila, sky, wisky, rhum, gin (mais non l'alcool pas le mec!)...en plus avec ça je pourrais faire des coktails!^^

-Bon si tu veux Matsumoto mais quand même ne te fais pas chopper.

-Oh t'inquiètes mon petit Kira, tu m'accompagnera.

-Quoi?

-Je demanderai à Gin de te donner une mission sur terre.

-Pff, bon d'accord.

Quand aux autres ils avaient été relégué à des tâches plus basse, seule la grande Matsumoto, fraise suprême des Tagada avec sa meilleure amie Yoruichi pouvait s'occuper de l'alcool avec l'aide de leur secrétaire personnel, j'ai nommé: Kira.

Ils s'occupaient donc de la déco, la nourriture, les invitations, les jeux,...

En effet pour la sortie de Renji, les fraises tagada avait prévu de "se faire une grosse fiesta", selon les termes d'un bleuté surexcité.

Ces temps-ci, tout ce petit monde avait été envoyé en mission soit sur terre, soit à l'autre bout du Seireitei, les humains et les Vizards avaient dûs retourner sur terre, certains arrancars étaient allés vérifier que la paix et l'harmonie (lol) régnait toujours au Hueco modo. Ainsi cela faisait désormais quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pû se faire une virée digne de ce nom et ils avaient décidé de sauter sur le prétexte pour remédier à ce problème.

Tous s'activaient donc fiévreusement dans l'attente de la sortie de ce cher Abarai qu'Uhonana avait fini par enfermer de peur qu'ils ne viennent le chercher de force.

Cependant le jour fatidique arriva et Renji fut libérer.

Biensur la fête était une surprise et il gnorait la raison de l'empressement de ses compagnons à l'ammener au bar.

Ikkaku lui sauta à moitié dessus et lui hurla dans l'oreille:

-Alors de retour parmi ses vieux pots? Avoue, je t'ai manqué!

-Ouais et mon cul c'est du poulet? AIE, NE FRAPPE PAS UN AVEUGLE TEME!...Je pourrais savoir où vous m'emmener?

En effet Renji était complètement perdu, n'ayant aucun repère à cause de du brouhaha qui l'entourait.

Il sentit soudain deux personnes l'encadrer, le prenant chacun par un bras et la voix moqueuse de Shinji ricanner:

-Alors on est perdu Renji-kun?

-Shinji arrête de le charier, gronda soudain la voix d'Ichigo de l'autre côté.

-Oh! Serais-tu jaloux de l'attention que je lui porte mon petit Ichigo?

-QUOI? MAIS T'ES TARé DE PENSER UNE CHOSE PAREILLE! FAUT ALLER TE FAIRE SOIGNER.

-Pff, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-NANI?

C'est ainsi que ce fut finalement Hisagi qui passa son bras autour des hanches du rouge et le guida, le gardant serrer contre lui pour qu'il ne se cogne dans rien et ne se blesse pas.

Il arrivèrent finalement devant le bar et Renji sourit en entendant la musique qui sortait de la porte fermé du bar. Cela allait être sport ce soir.

-Hisa? C'est quoi?

-On a réservé la salle du bas et on t'a préparé une petite surprise.

-Ptin! Trop fort les mecs!

Un grand sourire barra la figure du rouge qui brailla:

-OU EST LA GNOLE?

-T'inquiètes Ren, le rassura Ichigo, on rentre d'abord et après tu te bourres.

-Je t'ai apporté un casque pour que quand tu te fracassera sur le sol complètement torché, tu ne te fasse pas d'hémoragie cérébrale.

-Je t'emmerde Yoruichi.

-Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime.

-Vos gueules!

-Non mais oh! Comment tu nous cause?

-Vous êtes prêts les mecs, hurla Yoruichi en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied, Que la fête commence!

Bon quand ils avaient dit avoir réservé la salle du bas c'était presque vrai mais en réalité, cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude: Il y avait tous ceux de la onzième, la plupart des serveurs avec qui ils étaient devenus amis à force de remplir leur compte en banque, et puis toute leur petite bande d'alcoliques:Grimmjov, Ulquiorra, Gin, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kensei, Hisagi, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Ichigo, Shinji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Rukkia, Kain, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Shunsui, Hanatarou, Nell, Stark, Kira, Halibel, Tatsuki, Szayel, Noitora, Il forte...

Et tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la piste de danse, Renji suivant le mouvement malgré sa cécité.

-T'as de la chance mon vieux d'être aveugle.

-Tu crois que c'est drôle connard, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai de la chance Yumi!

-C'est rukia et Inoue qui ont fait la déco.

-ah...je comprends. Réflexion faite, j'ai de la chance.

-Renji, le bar est ouvert librement, il y a les bouteilles sous le bar et les verres derrières.

-Laisse le Hisagi je pense qu'il connait suffisement le bar pour ne pas se perdre, en plus ici tout le monde le connait et fera attention à lui, intervint soudain Kensei qui venait les saluer.

Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers Renji:

-Salut Renji-kun, t'as fini tes vacances?

-T'appelles ça tes vacances, toi.

-Bref, je voulais te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter Hisagi quelques secondes.

-Ouais vas-y, grommela le rouge avant de glisser à l'oreille du brun: Fonce mon grand.

Le brun lui jetta un regard assassin puis avisant Grimmjow qui passait tout près le bras passé autour de la taille d'Ulquiorra, il l'intercepta et lui colla Renji dans les pattes.

-Reste avec eux Ren, je reviens dans trente secondes.

-Ouais mais sans dec arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je n'y peu rien si t'es un assisté.

-Teme. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Oh oh oh, l'assisté tu reste là, intervint Grimmjow tenant son chéri d'un bras et choppant le rouge de l'autre.

-Lâche moi, sale stroumpf!

-C'est toi le stroupf! t'es plus petit que moi.

-D'un centimètre seulement.

-C'est le centimètre qui fait la différence!

-Grimmjow cesse immédiatement ces discussions stériles, ordonna Ulquiorra qui serrait de plus en plus fort le bras de son chéri.

La soirée devint de plus en plus animé au fur et à mesure que l'alcool coulait à flot.

La musique devait être au maximum et Matsumoto s'amusait à concocté des coctails de plus en plus alcolisés au fur et à mesure que son état d'ébriété augmentait.

Renji avait vite perdu Grimmjow et Ulquiorra qui avaient roulés sous une table. Le bleu était étendu sur le brun et s'affairait à lui retirer sa veste avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son acaractère habituel, embrassant tendrement sa gorge offerte, mordillant sa clavicule et lèchent la peau pâle et délicate. Pendant ce temps les mains du petit brun s'égaraient dans la chevelure bleue qui l'avait toujours fascinée.

Il s'y accrochait, geignant doucement tandis que Grimmjow descendait de plus en plus bas...

Renji se retrouva donc en compagnie d'Ichigo, Shinji, Kain et le reste de la bande excepté Hisagi et Kensei qui avaient disparus et les deux tourteraux qui roucoulaient sous leurs pieds.

-LES MECS, SILENCE! Hurla Yoruichi qui venait de saisir un micro et de couper la musique, ce soir est un soir exceptionnel car nous avons de très nombreuses bonne nouvelle à vous faire partager.

Le silence ce fit alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.

-PREMIERE BONNE NOUVELLE ET RAISON DE CETTE FETE: LE RETOUR DE NOTRE ANANAS PRéFéRé QUI A BIEN FAILLI Y PASSER! POUR RENJI, beugla-t-elle en levant son verre suivit de tous les autres qui câlinaient Renji, le taquinant et le chariant gentillement.

-Profites-en mon vieux, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on boit en ton honneur.

-SECONDE GRANDE NOUVELLE: Matsumoto-chan à accepté...LA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE DE GIN! WOUHOUUU!

La nouvelle fut accompagné d'un tonnerre d'aplaudissement, de surprise aussi et d'alcool biensur.

-CE SOIR, continua Yoruichi, C'EST LA LOVE SOIRéE! En effet Halibel et Il forte viennent de se fiancer, tout comme Inoue et Ishida! FELICITATION MES GRANDS, NOUS ALLONS DONC PORTER UN QUADRIPLE TOST!...

Quatre verres plus tard:

-Et nous finissons en félicitant Ichigo, Chad, Inoue pour avoir passer leur bac avec succès tout comme Tatsuki qui ouvre son propre dojo et a enfin déclaré sa flamme à Szayel.

-çA TU N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE LE DIRE! Hurla la concerné.

Après que tous se soient féliciter mutuellement à grand renfort de tappes dans le dos et de verres de bières ou d'alcool plus fort, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

Renji se retrouva complètement désorienté au milieu de cette masse de corps se serrant et se trémoussant et il commençait à regretter qu'Hisagi ne soit pas là quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attrapper, il reconnut la voix de Matsumoto un peu éméchée:

-Renji-chou, danse avec moi!

Et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il se retrouva dans les bras de Matsumoto. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte amicale jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix faussement aimable à son oreille:

-Renji-kun, voudrais-tu bien lâcher ma future femme?

Le rouge fit un bon de côté et s'écarta aussitôt:

-Hai Ichimaru-taicho!

-Ah! Giiin, t'es pas drôle, le pauvre Renji...

-Il va très bien s'ensortir tout seul, n'est ce pas Renji-kun?

-euh...hai Ichimaru taicho, biensur.

Il se retrouva donc de nouveau seul au milieu de la piste de danse et allait demander à quelqu'un d'aimable, n'est-ce pas gin, de lui indiquer par où se trouvait le bar quand il fut ceinturé par quelqu'un et que la voix d'Ikkaku hurla à son oreille, le rendant définitivement sourd et couvrant le brouhaha:

-STREAP POKER!

Aussitôt tout le monde s'installa et le jeu commença.

-je veux qu'on rajoute des gages pour celui qui a le plus mauvais jeux, exigea Yumichika.

-Bon ok, concéda son chéri qui dirigeait le jeu.

Ichigo perdit le premier retirant son haut sous l'oeil un peu embué par l'alcool mais appréciateur de Shinji.

Matsumoto le suivit bientôt se retrouvant en soutien-gorge, sous l'oeil jaloux de Gin, puis ce fut au tour de...Renji.

Evidement le rouge avait la poisse. Il vit successivement son bandeau, son élastique à cheveux, son haut, ses sandales, ses chaussettes puis enfin son bas partir...Même son...boxer, lui fut enlever sous ses hurlements de protestation.

Heureusement le jeu s'arrêta, trop de joueurs gisant par terre ou riant tout seul en état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé. Presque tout le monde avait perdu quelque chose mais Renji était le plus déshabiller. Il avait cependant trouvé un bout de tissu qu'il avait attaché autour de ses hanches cachant sa nudité. Cependant le fukutaicho avait écoppé de deux gages qu'il devait réaliser avec ses compagnons restant encore...euh...debout

-RENJI, brailla Ikkaku. Viens, il nous reste notre gage à faire.

-Maieuh, Matsusu dort! Elle verra pas...que nous...tu...on y sra pas zallé, hip, héhéhé, zallé!

-Mais que si tu va venir! T'va pas me casser la mine couillon! Il y a Kira, Ichigo, Kain, Ishida et Il forte qui doivent venir aussi.

-Héhéhé...

-Pourquoi tu ricannes, baaaaaaaaaka?

-A mon humble avis, Ichigo va pas du tout venir. Oh non pas du tiout!

-Hein?

-Qui à dit "hein"? Demanda soudain la voix d'Ulquiorra provenant de sous la table.

-Il est en train de faire des petits avec Shinji.

-Moi je dirais qu'ils en sont plutôt au stade préparatoire. D'ailleurs que font Grimm et le gothique sous cette table.

Un long gémissement d'un rare érotisme leur fit monter le rouge au joues.

-Je crois qu'on va aller le faire ce gage.

-Renji, tu n'oubli pas quelque chose?

-Ah si, très juste.

Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°O°

Byakuya se réveilla soudain en sursaut et saisit son Zanpakuto.

Un bruit atroce provenait de devant chez lui, on aurait dit...DES CHANTS?

Et les voix ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

Il se précipita dehors après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et ...fit le second arrêt cardiaque de cette fic (on se souvient du jour où il avait trouvé Renji dansant en se déshabillant sur une table).

Et bien là, le spectacle était sans doute pire. Oui. Oui, bien pire. Une chorale de jeunes hommes chantait ...une sérénade devant sa porte. Il forte et Ikkau était complètement nu comme des vers, Kain portait...un caleçon mais sur la tête. Kira et Ishida eux, en portaient un au bon endroit.

Quand à Renji...Oh mon Dieu! Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un foulard autour des hanches, cachant uniquement le devant et un énorme casque de moto. En effet Yoruichi avait insisté pour qu'il le porte lors du gage et le fukutaicho dans un éclair de lucidité s'était dit que cela pourrait lui sauver la vie...en cas de Sebonsakura.

Et ces six hommes braillaient:

- DANS LA BROUSSE TERRIBLE BROUSSE CE SOIR TAICHO ME SAUUUUUUUUUUTE, PLUHUUU FORT, PLUHUUUHU VITE, CE SOIR TAICHO ME SAUTE OH OUI !

Renji faisait semblant de tenir un micro tandis que les autres se déhanchaient et répétaient: BOING BOING BOING BOING.

Cependant en voyant Byakuya sortir le sabre à la main ils dégrisèrent très légèrement et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, titubant, se rentrant dedans, et se cognant dans les murs...excepté Renji.

En effet, le fukutaicho ayant compris que ses compagnons de ...chant étaient parti n'avait pas pû les suivre, plus que ivre et ne voyant strictement rien.

Il se retrouva donc seul face à celui qu'il devinait très fortement être son taicho.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir, il aurait donné cher pour savoir quelle tête tirait le noble.

Il ne put empêcher un gloussement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler la mauvaise humeur du noble.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais rire Renji?

-Hi hi hi, maiheuh vas-y Tâicho, c'est vous qui me faîtes marré! hu hu hu, ha ha ha...

Byakuya haussa son fameux sourcil surpris/ méprisant et décida de ne pas continuer dans cette voix avec son lieutenant ivre. Il demanda donc:

-Et que fais-tu devant chez moi?

-Mai zous zêtes sourd ou koa, hé hé hé hééé, vous avez pas tentendu, je vous déclare ma flamme Taihiiicho!

-Renji tu es soul.

-Zrf mai non, j'suis lucide. Eeeeeeextra-lucide, héhéhé héhéhé, zy va Taicho,j'suis voyant héhéhé, ...ah nian! j'suis voyeur, voyons! hou hou hou, voyeur voyons! hé hé hé, je fait des alitérations Taicho!

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Mais =(, pourquoi vous dîtes que je fais pas d'alitérations.

-Je disais plutôt non pour le fait que tu ne soit pas lucide, Répondit Byakuya blasé.

-Assez pour savoir que vous ne m'avez pas répondu, hein, petit froussard, heiiiin? Je savais pas que mon Taicho étais un petit froussard, mais c'est mon pititit froussard à moa na, rien qu'à moa, pitit froussard! pitit froussard à son Renji d'amour! Pitit froussard.

-ARRETE!

Byakuya avait crié et Renji rassemblant ce qui lui restait de conscience cessa ses anneries.

Le noble se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira de lassitude.

Il s'approcha de Renji qui sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

Byakuya eut un pincement au coeur et se rappela la cécité de Renji qu'il avait tendance à oublié trop souvent tant cela lui était étrange et inabituel.

Il attira alors Renji contre lui et lui enlevant le casque, chuchota:

-Regarde dans quel état tu te mets.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moa pitit froussard?

-Oui, je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pour toi. D'autant plus quand c'est moi qui te blesse.

-Vous me blessez?

-C'est de ma faute si tu ne vois plus.

-Pitit froussard, ce ne sont pas mes yeux qui me font mal, c'est mon coeur. Quand je me rend compte à quel point vous me méprisez, à quel point vous me haissez alors que je fais de mon mieux pour vous rattrapper et être digne de vous, c'est là que je saigne. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez mais c'est comme si la seule chose qui me faisait avancer dans la vie, me disait sans cesse que je n'étais pas assez bien. Que je devrais renoncer, que jamais je ne l'atteindrait, que peut importe les efforts que je ferais ce sera toujours vain...héhéhé, c'est vain comme du vin, héhéhé...J'ai pas envie qu'une salle pétasse prenne place à vos côté, que vous vous mariez et ayez des enfants, rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir...Urgh je crois que je vais vomir d'ailleurs...

Renji repoussa violement son capitaine qui le serrait doucement contre lui et rendit tout l'alcool qui se trouvait dans son estomac.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Byakuya s'approcha et lui frotta doucement le dos, le remettant sur ses pieds.

-Renji, ça va?

-Je...je pourrais pas, toute ma vie à vous voir de loin...je pourrais pas. M'en fou de voir ou pas, ce qui me rend triste c'est que je ne vous verrais plus vous. Je ne peux pas vous sentir et on m'enlève le droit de vous voir...c'est cruel, héhéhé...

Renji continuait de rire mais Byakuya y percevait toute l'amerture contenu dans le coeur de Renji. Il passa soudain un bras autour des hanches de son lieutenant et le fit rentrer chez lui.

-On va où, demanda Renji chancelant.

-Dormir, tu en as besoin.

-Ah...

Il arrivèrent dans la chambre et Byakuya coucha avec douceur le rouge sur le matelat avant de se glisser à côté de lui.

La peau de son lieutenant était froide d'être resté dans une tenue si légère en pleine nuit. Byakuya tiqua soudain en réalisant que son Fukutaicho se trouvait presque, bon daccord complètement, nu dans son lit.

-Taicho, appela Renji en se rapprochant de lui.

-Je suis là, chuchota Byakuya envoyant balader les convenanses alors qu'il enlaçait étroitement le rouge, le pressant contre lui.

Renji ne demandant pas mieux se blottit dans les bras chauds et rassurants, s'endormant presque aussitôt; heureux et bourré.

Le noble fut content que l'autre s'endorme rapidement parce que sa peau nue et tiède contre lui, ses cheveux soyeux cascadants sur ses épaules, ses lèvres frolants sa jugulaire, son souffle chaud dans son cou, tout cela avait éveillé une certaine parti de l'anatomie du capitaine qui ne souhaitait pas violer son pauvre lieutenant pompette.

Il laissa cependant une de ses mains masser doucement le dos et la nuque du plus jeune tandis que l'autre de ses mains se promenait sur son postérieur musclé, aggravant son propre petit problème.

Byakuya prit alors une grande résolution:

-Demain, je lui dis.

ooOOOOooooOOOooOOOooO

On peut dire pour le moins que la nuit fut...euh, fertile.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra faisaient des calipettes sous la table.

Shinji avait kidnappé Ichigo passablement éméché, après le streap poker et avait passer la soirée à le pelotter et à l'embrasser sur le sol de la salle. Il n'avait pas été plus loin, Ichigo, même bourré, refusant que le blond laisse ses mains s'aventurer dans son boxer. Et puis Shinji ne tenait pas à choquer Ichigo qui n'avait que quinze ans. Il pouvait bien attendre et se ferait une joie de chauffer son petit prince jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne en réclamer de lui même. Il s'endormit sur ses bonnes pensées, plaquant un baiser sur les lèvres du roux toujours sous lui.

Quand à Hisagi personnes ne l'avait revu depuis que Kensei l'avait abordé en tout debut de soirée.

...Autant dire que le réveil serait dur pour certaines personnes...

* * *

Et voila un autre chapitre de bouclé.

Commentez =) !

Amicalement Lalala1995


	20. note de l'auteur

**Je suis terriblement désolée de prendre autant de retard pour la suite, mais les trois chapitres que j'avais écrit et qui devaient clore la fic ont été...snif,snif, SUPPRIMER A CAUSE D'UNE MISE A JOUR! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIN, plus de douzes milles mots de parti.**

**Je m'efforce donc de réécrire, mais cela prend du temps avec les cours et tout.**

**Dire que je pensais que cette fic était classée, achevée, finie...BOUHOUHOU.**

**Enfin bref, voila.**

**Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**La fin arrivera. Peut-être qu'elle sera même mieux que la première...j'espère -.-".**

**Mais même si cela doit me prendre des heures( ce qui va être le cas) je vais la refaire, car j'aime ma fic. C'est ma toute première et j'en suis fière même si je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite.**

**Amicalement Lalala1995**


	21. Chapter 20

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragement.

Merci vous êtes adorables, ça me touche beaucoup.

J'étais déboussolé, parce que tout était déjà écris et je ne me souvenais plus du tout de ce que j'avais écris.

Je n'avais même pas envie de relire ma propre fic pour m'y remettre. Mais pour vous je me suis dit que je devais faire de mon mieux.

Que j'allais faire une belle fin. Digne de Byakuya et Renji. YATA!

Enfin bref voila le résultat. Le chapitre 20 (excusez la petitesse de ce chap, c'est une petite remise en bouche^^)

* * *

Byakuya se réveilla en sentant un forme collée à lui gigoter.

Il mit un instant à se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Renji, avant de se redresser légèrement sur un coude. Il pouvait ainsi contempler les traits détendus du bel endormi.

Renji lui offrait une délicieuse vision. Lové contre son torse tel un fauve, sa crinière rouge étalée sur l'oreiller et les draps, contrastant avec leur blancheur, il semblait plongé dans une douce volupté ainsi couché entre les bras de son taicho et les plis du draps.

Son souffle, régulier ,carressant la peau du brun, soulevait doucement sa poitrine aux muscles si finement cisellés.

Sa peau halée touchant celle du capitaine était chaude et un peu moite comme quand l'on dort et il avait la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Il était parfaitement adorable et Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres fines, pâles entrouvertes de son lieutenant.

Il avait envie de les embrasser, de les lécher et de plonger sa langue dans cette bouche qu'il aimait tant.

Il avait envie de mordre doucement cette peau tendre et tentante qui semblait réclamer ses sussons, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mains, son corps.

Oui, Renji l'attirait comme un aimant. La denrière fois qu'ils avaient partagé un moment si intime, il n'avait eut qu'un échantillon de se qu'il désirait. Une sorte d'avant-goût...et il n'était nullement satisfait.

Son corps le suppliait de se coller à cet être si désirable couché à ses côtés. De le carresser et le choyer. De l'embrasser passionnement. De le lécher de partout de le mordiller et l'asticoter puis de...le prendre sans autre forme de procès. De s'enfoncer dans ce corps brulant qui serait devenu haletant et pantelant sous ses attentions.

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de tirer le drap pour découvrir le corps du rouge encore un peu.

Son regard s'attarda sur ses abdos avant de remonter lacivement jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il se retint de se pencher pour lapper les tétons qui s'y dressait, et continua de remonter son regard le long de la gorge où il révait de poser ses lèvres pour enfin tombé sur les lèvres, objet de désir et de tentation.

Tout à sa contemplation Byakuya ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il avait un petit( gros problème) plus bas...et que deux yeux le fixait.

Il faillit sursauter en voyant les yeux de son lieutenant posés sur lui.

Celui-ci le regardait silencieux, le regard encore voilé de sommeil mais également désir.

Le brun ne dit rien, incapable de brisé ce silence.

Renji semblait attendre. Il hésita alors un instant puis n'y tenant plus il approcha encore un peu plus son visage et posa ses lèvres tout doucement sur celles de son lieutenant qui ferma les yeux.

Il sentit le soupir de Renji s'écraser sur ses lèvres lui arrachant un frisson.

Il appuya plus fort sa bouche contre celle de Renji et l'enlaça étroitement.

-Uh!

Le lieutenant gémit quand il sentit Byakuya lui mordre doucement la lèvre et celui-ci en profita pour enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Alors là, dire que Renji était perdu était un euphémisme. Déjà il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il était dans le lit de son taicho, et il n'avait pas eut le temps d'y réfléchir car à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il était tombé sur un regard brulant de désir. Deux orbres bleus marines qui posait un regard si intense sur lui qu'il le sentait presque remonter le long de son corps.

Mais l'apotéose avait été quand, sans préavis, la bouche de son capitain s'était posée sur la sienne.

Il avait alors perdu notion de tout ce qui l'entourait à l'exception de son taicho vénéré qui venait d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche après l'avoir sournoisemnt mordu.

La langue douce et humide se heurta à la sienne lui arrachant un soupir bruyant.

Les bras de son taicho l'enserraient possessivement et il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Les lèvres de son taicho quittèrent sa bouche lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle pour venir glisser le long de sa machoire puis de sa gorge offerte. Il laissa ses envies le guider. Il lècha la peau douce et un peau salée du rouge, en appréciant la texture, le gout, le parfum. Puis il embrassa la parti si fragile entre la gorge et la machoire arrachant des haletements à un Renji languissant sous lui.

Il suça le peau fine, y laissa une marque violacé et bien visible.

-Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il.

Renji frissonna au son de cette voix si chaude, si différente d'habitude.

Ils étaient serré l'un contre l'autre, le capitaine étendu sur Renji, pressant leur deux corps presque durement. Le lieutenant sentait l'érection de son capitaine palpiter contre sa cuisse et il se retenait de gémir et de bouger les hanches.

Lui était nu, mais son taicho était encore trop habillé à son gout.

Ses mains glissèrent alors doucement sur le kimono d'intérieur du noble, jusqu'à la ceinture. Il tenta de la défaire, ses mains tremblant alors que le capitaine laissait sa bouche suivre sa jugulaire jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Lorsque celui-ci la mordit violement, Renji poussa un gémissement incontrolé en se cambrant, la tête rejettée en arrière contre le noble qui sentit son désir augmenter face à cette vue si érotique.

Le corps du rouge, arqué vers l'arrière, les yeus fermés, se mordant la lèvre, et l'aggrippant presque violement était quelque chose de si excitant que Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de commencer à onduler des hanches.

-Aaaah

Renji n'avait pû retenir un gémissement quand il avait sentit le membre de Byakuya, bien que encore sous le tissu, commencer à se frotter contre son aine.

Il haleta, complètement perdu dans ses senstations toutes nouvelles pour lui.

-Taicho aaaaaah!

* * *

Voici une petite remise en forme^^

J'espère que cela vous a plus, laissez des reviews^^

Amicalement Lalala1995.


	22. Chapter 21

Et voici le chapitre Le 21.

Je sais c'était méchant de vous laissez à ce moment la dernière fois mais bon...

S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents pour les fautes d'ortho svp! J'ai relu une fois mais bon...-.-"

Allez on continu...nos joyeusetés ^^:

J'espère que cela vous plaira! :)

* * *

_Le corps du rouge, arqué vers l'arrière, les yeus fermés, se mordant la lèvre, et l'aggrippant presque violement était quelque chose de si excitant que Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de commencer à onduler des hanches._

_-Aaaah_

_Renji n'avait pû retenir un gémissement quand il avait sentit le membre de Byakuya, bien que encore sous le tissu, commencer à se frotter contre son aine._

_Il haleta, complètement perdu dans ses senstations toutes nouvelles pour lui._

_-Taicho aaaaaah!_

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Abarai-fukutaicho, souffla le capitaine à son oreille, la mordeillant alors qu'il imobilisait les hanches du rouge et se frottait contre lui.

-Aaaaah Taichooooo! Je...Je ...

-Shht, le coupa Byakuya en l'embrassant, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche et ne le laissant pas continuer sa phrase.

Renji se sentait perdu. Il ne savait plus où il était. Les mains de son capitaine semblaient être partout et tout son corps se consummait d'un feu ardent qui le faisait gémir malgré lui.

-Hnnn.

Le capitaine fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'aux pectoraux du plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses mains dans les mèches d'ébènes qui carressaient son torse.

Le brun toucha tout doucement du bout de la langue un des tétons de Renji et eut le plaisir de voir celui-ci se cambrer en inspirant brusquement. Il se mit alors à le suçoter, le mordillant et le taquinant, faisant haleter et gémir le rouge.

Il aurait bien continuer sa douce torture si il n'avait pas été si pressé de passer à la suite des festivités.

Il fit donc descendre sa langue lascivement jusqu'au ventre de sa "victime" et la fit doucement glisser dans son nombril, la faisant aller et venir.

Renji sentait son corps devenir brulant et les gémissements étaient de plus en plus durs à retenir.

Il ne sut s'il fut soulagé ou frustré quand Byakuya cessa de le toucher, se contentant de maintenir ses hanches immobiles, mais ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'il avait mal, très mal à une certaine parti de son corps qui lui réclamait un traitement de faveur. Il gigota un peu mal à l'aise et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Mais la seule chose qui en sorti fut un cri incontrolé quand sans prévenir, la bouche de son capitaine se referma sur son membre.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu du brun en gémissant sans retenu.

Ce n'était pas possible! Aaah! Byakuya était en train...en train! Et c'était trop bon! Jamais de sa vie, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Chaud, doux, humide, serré, bon...

Bientot les gémissements emplirent la pièce.

Les allés-retours du capitaine se firent plus rapide et Renji sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Mais soudain, le capitaine retira sa bouche, arrachant un grognement de frustration au rouge.

Grognement qui se transforma vite en gémissement de douleur quand Renji sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en lui.

-Aaaah tTaicho nnn?

-Shht détends toi, répondit celui-ci en lui caressant les cheveux et en bougeant un peu son doigt.

Mais Renji ne se détendait pas. Il ne pouvait empêcher une sourde angoisse de remplir son coeur affolé.

Il aggrippa les draps et y enfonça ses ongles, se mordant la lèvre quand le taicho commença à bouger le doigt en lui.

Il...Il avait soudain un doute. Non pas qu'il ne désire pas le beau brun, mais...il avait peur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment faire...Il ne voulait pas decevoir son capitaine...même au lit. -.-"

Dire que Byakuya était excité...c'était peu...Il bouillait littéralement et se retenait de retourner son futur amant et de le prendre brutalement.

Non, bien que cela soit tentant il ne devait pas le faire. Le but n'était pas de blesser Renji mais de lui faire éprouver autant de plaisir que lui, sinon plus.

Aussi décida-t-il de le chauffer et de le préparer doucement. Mais à peine avait-il enfoncer un doigt dans l'intimité de Renji qu'il sentit celui-ci se crispé.

Il chercha le regard de son lieutenant mais il avait fermé les yeux et aggrippait les draps avec force.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et retira le doigt, avant de venir prendre la bouche du rouge et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Le rouge répondit de manière presque désépérée au baiser, gémissant sans pudeur dans la bouche du brun et lachant le drap pour aller s'aggripper à ses épaules.

Byakuya l'enlaça et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille:

-Qui a-t-il Renji?

-...

Il lui mordilla un peu l'oreille, puis en suça doucement le lobe, arrachant des frissons incontrolés à son fukutaicho.

-Réponds moi...Renji.

-Tai...Taicho...

Les lèvres du dit taicho continuèrent leur douce torture sur le petit bout de chair.

-Hnnn, ...je...jesuisviergetaicho.

Byakuya se figea un instant tentant de décrypté la phrase. Alors il y avait un "taicho" dedans, jusqu'à la rien d'anormal et...ah!

Il fixa soudain son lieutenant qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Je suis désolé Taichhmmpf

La langue de Byakuya venait de s'enfoncer dans la bouche du rouge, lui évitant de continuer à dire des bêtises.

Le baiser était passionné, exigeant. Il réclamait plus et ne laissait aucun doute sur les attentes du plus gradé.

Alors que Renji se perdait dans le baiser, Byakuya déscendit sournoisement sa main jusqu'entre les jambes de Renji et enfonça de nouveau un doigt dans l'intimité de son lieutenant qui se cambra brutalement.

Il plaqua plus fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant ses gémissement et protestations, et commença à faire de petit allez-retour qui eurent comme effet de faire se tortiller Renji comme une anguille.

-Renji, murmura Byakuya entre deux baisers, tes petits tortillements me cause un petit problème.

Le capitaine pressa son érection contre la cuisse de Renji qui haleta.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et Renji gémit de nouveau:

-Taicho uuh, faîtes quelque chose, Ahaaaaa! S'il vous plaiiiiit, faîtes, uh...

Byakuya caressa tendrement la joue du rouge tandis qu'il continuait à la péparer.

Malgré les prières de Renji et ses propres envies, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Pas blesser son amour.

-Taichoooooo mais aaaaaaaah! S'il vous plait, plus! Ahaaaa! plus!

Le brun sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir en entendant ces paroles qui faute d'être poétiques, étaient au moins érotique voir pornographique (^^).

Il retira entièrement son kimono que le rouge n'avait pas réussit à défaire.

-Renji, souffla-t-il dans un souffle rauque, je ...je n'ai pas de lubrifiant...tu...

Le rouge lui jetta un regard interrogatif et le brun soupira. Il se résigna à le faire lui même, et lécha donc entièrement sa propre main avec laquelle il commença à se masturber.

Il continua à lubrifier son membre quand une main se posa sur la sienne l'arrêtant.

Renji toujours étendu sur le dos, ouvrit les bras en signe d'invitation.

Après un court instant d'hésitation Byakuya vint se placer sur le torse de Renji; son membre se dressant fièrement.

Il le guida doucement jusqu'à la bouche du rouge dont il avait légèrement soulever la tête de son autre main.

Renji ferma les yeux et frissonna quand il sentit le gland de son capitaine entrer dans sa bouche.

-Hn, gémit-il.

Bykuya dut faire un effort monumentale pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'un coup entre les lèvres du rouge qui s'étaient resserré sur son membre quand il avait gémit.

Avec lenteur et une grande maitrise de lui, le capitaine coulissa dans la bouche de Renji, se lubrifiant de salive.

Peu à peu, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, ses mouvements se firent plus rapide et il dut se retirer avec un gémissement de frustration pour ne pas jouir trop tot.

Il embrassa Renji, léchant ses lèvres, et revint se placer entre ses jambes.

Il carressa doucement son lieutenant qui le regardait d'entre ses paupières mis closes, voilées de désir.

Le brun commença à s'enfoncer doucement de seulement quelques milimètres mais il ne put aller plus loin.

La pression était telle sur son membre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer plus profondement.

Mais le brun était si excité qu'il ne fit pas attention au gémissement de douleur de son subordonnée. Il donna de violents coups de rein et finit par forcer le passage, s'enfonçant entièrement dans l'intimité de son taicho qui ne put retenir un cri rauque qui fit revenir le brun à la réalité.

-Ren...hm, Ren...ji, détends toi.

Mais le rouge continuait de geindre, comprimant fortement le membre de son capitaine qui haletait tant il était à l'étroit.

-Détends toi Renji, il...faut...hn...que...tu te calmes, hun hun!

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher Byakuya commença à aller et venir dans le corps de Renji qui avait du mal à respirer tant la douleur était grande.

Byakuya ne cessa cependant pas ses coups qui gagnèrent même peu à peu en puissance. Il se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir, oubliant l'homme qui gémissait sous lui.

Quand soudain il toucha un point qui fit crier son lieutenant de plaisir et de douleur mélé.

Byakuya entrouvrit les yeux et d'une main tremblante effleura le front crispé de Renji qui entrouvrit un oeil et le regerda en gémissant.

-Tu ...hun hun...va...mieux Renji?

-AAAAAH...Aaaaaaaah!Aaaaaaaaaaah! Huuuun! Je ...AHAAAAAAAAAAAA TAAAAAAAAICHOO OOOOH!

Les coups du brun se faisait de plus en plus brutaux. Il pénétrait dans le corps de son lieutenant de plus en plus rapidement, avec de plus en plus de force et touchant à chaque fois ce point si particulier qui faisait hurler de plaisir Renji.

La douleur était toujours présente mais suffisant faible pour ne faire que stimuler les sens déjà brulants du rouge qui, ayant perdu toute retenu, hurlait désormais à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Byakuya se retira soudain de l'intimité chaude et serrée de son subordonnée et lui attrappant les hanches, il le retourna sur le ventre, lui suréleva les fesses et le pénétra de nouveau si fort qu'il fit heurter Renji contre la tête du lit.

Celui-ci ne s'en soucia guère et se cambra à s'en casser les vertèbres, criant et suppliant son capitaine de le prendre encore plus vite et plus fort alors qu'il s'aggripait au draps de toutes ses forces.

-Renji hun hun hun...tu es...hun hun hun ...trop...hun hun ...trop étroit..trop ah!

-OUUUUI TAIIII...CHOOO...AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAH...AAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Le hurlement emplissait la pièce tandis que le sexe du brun entrait et sortait du corps brulant.

-HANNNNN! TAIIII CHOOOOOO...VIIIIIIIIITE! UUUH! HUUUNH! AH!

Sudain Byakuya cessa tout mouvement, à demi enfoncé dans le corps de son lieutenant.

-Renji...Ne ...hun! ...

Byakuya resista à l'envie de reprendre ses mouvements et :

-Apelle moi..."Byakuya"...

-Huuuun...

-Allez, souffla le brun, l'encourageant.

-Bya...

Le brun s'enfonça un peu faisant crier le rouge.

-BYAAAAAAAA...

-allez huun!

- BYAKUYAAAA!

Le brun s'enfonça alors d'un coup si violent que Renji jouit en hurlant, se cambrant et se resserant autour du sexe de son capitaine alors qu'il se répendait sur les draps.

Encore une dizaine de coups de rein comme ça et Byakuya se cambra violement en arrière à son tour, se répandant dans le corps sous lui.

-Aaaah Renj!

Il s'effondra sur le corps inerte sous lui et resta un instant encore en lui, ne voulant pas sortir tout de suite.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWS s'il vous plait !


	23. Chapter 22

Allez le chapitre 22

Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai à finir cette histoire...

Je l'aime bien mais cela fait tellement de temps que e l'ai commencé...et puis je bosse sur d'autre histoire donc j'ai du mal.

MAIS je vais la finir. En faisant de mon mieux car je l'aime bien cette première fic que j'ai écrit sur ce site...et je vais la finir bien, avec des combats, de l'amour, du lemon et tout ce qui fait une belle histoire ( du moins je vais essayer de toutes mes forces^^)

Je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews encourageants.

C'est ça qui me motive.

J'espère retrouver mon inspiration ^^

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard...

Byakuya souleva doucement le corps inconscient de son lieutenant et le porta jusque dans la salle de bain.

Le roux pendait lamentablement entre ses bras et il se demanda s'il n'y était pas aller un peu trop fort pour une première fois.

-Renji, ça va? Oy Renji?

-Hn.

Le brun n'insista pas plus, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus du pauvre lieutenant qui était visiblement à bout de force.

Il entra dans la baignoire qui était plus une mini piscine qu'autre chose puis il y plongea doucement le corps du rouge.

Renji se sentit plonger dans un liquide chaud. Les mains de son Taicho le parcoururent lentement, le frottant parfois à l'aide d'un linge, mais il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien trop fatigué.

Il finit par se rendormir sous ce doux traitement.

Byakuya qui avait fini de le laver, le sècha et le recoucha, venant s'étendre auprès de lui.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis son pauvre fukutaicho dans cet état mais il n'avait pas pû s'en empêcher. Renji était si excitant...ses gémissements désespéré, ses cris incontrôlés, son souffle saccadé, sa peau brulante, son corps magnifique, et son odeur délicieusement musqué. Et puis il était si serré...Il réagissait si bien à ses attentions...

Byakuya stoppa le court de ses pensées avant d'avoir envie de reprendre immédiatement le rouge qui n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en le voyant lové sur ses draps, sa peau cuivrée contrastant avec leur couler blanche.

Il n'était qu'à moitié recouvert et le brun pouvait à loisir baver sur son dos musclé encore ruisselant de goutelettes d'eau.

Sa longue chevelure écarlate ruisselait sur les draps, collée à sa peau à certains endroits.

D'une main hésitante le noble vint caresser les mèches rouges.

Ses doigts vinrent décoller les mèches humides du dos de son amant et il frissona violement en sentant la décharge de plaisir qe le simple fait de toucher Renji lui avait procurré.

Il se mordit la lèvre plus fort et une goutter de sang y perla quand il se colla contre le lieutenant.

Il en avait tellement envie...aaah!

Il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de remuer toutes seules, se frottant suggestivement contre sa cuisse.

Ils étaient tous deux complètement nu, et en sentant cette peau brulante contre sa hampe, Byakuya se dit...qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commencer...car il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

"Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pervers" se dit-il en pensant qu'il y avait à peine 3 heures qu'il avait pris sauvagement Renji.

Oui mais il en avait tellement envie.

Et puis Renji avait eut l'air d'aimer aussi.

Oh oui! Même plus que aimer.

S'allongeant sur son lieutenant Byakuya passa une main sous lui et vint caresser le membre du rouge qui gémit dans son sommeil.

Il sourit et continua ses caresses avec appliquations jusqu'à ce que le membre du lieutenant soit dur.

Il laissa ses lèvre glisser contre son épaule et frotta sa propre érection contre les fesses de Renji qui gémit soudain plus fort et entrouvrit un oeil endormi:

-Taicho qu'est ce que vous faîtes...aaaaah!

La main du brun était retournée le masturber, son pouce dérapant négligemment sur son glang le faisant haleter.

-Renji, gémit le brun d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas et qui le fit rougir, j'ai envie de toi.

-hmmm oui...Taicho, je suis dur, qu'est ce que vous avez magouillé?

-S'il te plait Renji laisse moi...te prendre, haleta le brun dont le gland venait de pénétrer dans l'intimité de Renji eut un long gémissement lacif.

Il était épuisé et dormait à moitié, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas que son taicho le prenne. Au contraire.

Depuis quelques minutes, il en bouillait littéralement d'envie.

Byakuya gémit en retirant le bout d son sexe de l'antre chaude qui semblait l'appeler.

-Taichoooooo, miaula Renji, prenez moi.

-A...Attends.

le brun lécha deux doigts qui enfonça directement dans l'anus de Renji qui grogna:

-Aaaaaaaaaaah...Nn...Non. Mettez-la...tout de suite...Hn...J'ai trop envie...Prenez moi...s'il vous plait.

Byakuya frissonna en entendant son lieutenant le supplier de le prendre à sec et ne se fit pas prier.

Enlaçant Renji, il se glissa entre ses fesses alors que le rouge poussait de petits cris qui ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage.

Le brun commença à pilonner rudement son lieutenant.

A demi conscient, Renji sentait le sexe de son capitaine entrer puis sortir de son intimité avec un bruit de sucion presqu'obscène tant ses chairs étaient serrées sur le membre.

Il ne faisait rien, ne bougeait pas, mais c'était tellement excitant de se faire prendre par son capitaine qui s'occupait de le combler.

Il était trop fatigué pour hurler comme il l'avait fait, mais il gémissait fortements en se laissant pénétrer de plus en plus violement par son Taicho.

Celui-ci donnait des coups de hanches de plus en plus profonds et de plus en plus rapides.

Il finit par se cambrer ne pouvant retenir ses cris alors que les muscles de Renji qui venait de jouir, à peine conscient, enserrait son membre dans un étaux.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH...AAAAAAAAH...HUUUN...RENJIIII

Contrairement à la première fois, la fatigue lui faisait perdre sa retenue. Et se fut finalement en hurlant, se déchainant dans le corps flasque du rouge qu'il vint, se cambrant et s'enfonçant au plus profond du corps qu'il possédait pour y éjaculer.

Renji complètement perdu au septième ciel jouit dans un cri bref en sentant la semence de son capitaine l'emplir, le brulant de l'intérieur.

Byakuya continua ses va et viens encore plusieurs secondes, profitant de la douce redescente de l'orgasme qui l'avait foudroyé.

Lorsque son sexe redevint mou, il se retira du rouge qu'on aurait pu croire mort par son immobilité, si un léger souffle ne passait pas ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où coulait un filet de bave.

Byakuya qui s'était de nouveau effondré sur lui, le laissa et soupira à son oreille:

-Je vais encore devoir nous laver...Mais

Il bailla

-Pas maintenant.

Renji ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard alors que le soleil se couchait.

Etrangement il se sentait tellement bien dans les draps de soie de son capitaine qu'il ne paniqua même pas, sentant juste une légère angoisse l'étreindre.

Renji soupira.

C'était con à dire mais depuis avait fait l'amour avec son taicho, il se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien. Comme sur un petit nuage. Comme si il avait enfin réussi à prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Son passé qui l'avait alors submergé semblait enfin lui laisser enfin du repis.

Il était vrai que ce n'était que depuis qu'il était retourné dans le rukongai, à cet endroit particulier, là où jadis avait vécut sa famille, que ses souvenirs lui avait sauté à la gorge.

Revoir ce sale hollow n'avait fait qu'aggraver son état et il n'avait pas eut le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Le manque de sommeil, les nuits stressantes, envahies par la peur, l'avaient achevé.

Mais là il se sentait tellement bien.

Tellement bien.

Il se sentait comblé et reposé.

Ce sentiment de plénitude sembla imploser dans sa poitrine quand il sentit le bras de son taicho s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son corps tiède venir se coller contre son dos.

-Taicho?

-Hn.

Renji se retourna entre les bras de son Taicho et vint se blottir contre son torse.

-Taicho, je...Je...

Les lèvres du brun s'écrasèrent sur celles du roux le faisant taire.

La langue de Byakuya vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche mais Renji se recula.

Byakuya entrouvrit les yeux et grogna, fusillant son lieutenant du regard. Son regard était rempli d'incompréhension et de frustration.

-Taicho...

Renji se redressa sur un coude alors que le brun tendait de le retenir contre lui.

-Tai...Byakuya, je dois régler un truc...mais avant je veux te dire quelque chose.

Oui sa décision était prise. Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ce bordel et de redevenir lui-même.

-Renji.

-Non! Tais-toi!

Le brun crut halluciner en entendant son lieutenant lui donner un ordre direct.

-Tais-toi Byakuya, il faut que je te dise.

Renji était presque allongé sur son capitaine, ses yeux plongés dans ceux _anthracite_ du brun.

-ça suffit, ça fait trop longtemps que je veux te le dire, ça fais trop longtemps...Au début...La première fois que tu m'as sauvé...Puis la deuxième...je m'étais promis de toujours être là pour toi...De faire tout pour que tu sois heureux...Je m'étais dit que si tu étais heureux...Même si tu me haissais...tant que je serais à tes côtés...je pourrais le supporter. Mais, je suis désolé...Mes sentiments ont changé...Je sais que je n'ai rien à te demander en retour..Mais je t'aime. Byakuya je t'aime...Tellement.

Byakuya resta pétrifié par cette déclaration. Renji s'était déjà déclaré, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Ils avaient couché ensemble et là encore il n'avait rien répondu. Mais maintenant, le rouge le mettait au pied du mur. Il devait répondre...Mais quelque chose, dans sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer la moindre parole.

Renji contempla son taicho silencieux, qui le fixait comme statufié. Puis il soupira. Sans demander l'avis à son capitaine, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Presque violement.

Son baiser n'avait rien de doux. Et Byakuya se maudit pour sa lâcheté en sentant avec quel desespoir Renji mordait ses lèvres, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche et écrasant la sienne avec rage.

Il se maudit aussi quand il laissa son lieutenant mettre fin au baiser et se relever, lui lançant un regard chargé de douleur.

Il se maudit quand il sentit le doigt de Renji retracer la courbe de sa joue.

-Adieu.

Le murmure avait retentit comme un glas dans le silence opressant de la pièce et Byakuya se redressa d'un bon.

-Renji ,appela-t-il sortant soudain de son mutisme.

-Renji!

Mais le rouge avait déjà claqué la porte, laissant son capitaine derrière lui.

-Non, Renji...Mais quel...

Byakuya crut qu'il allait se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Qu'avait-il fait?

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait été litéralement écrasé par les émotions qu'il avait ressenti en entendant les mots si doux couler de la bouche de son lieutenant.

Il avait été incapable d'y répondre. Trop perdu, trop submergé par ce flot des sentiments qui l'avait balayé.

Et il avait...blessé Renji.

Il l'avait perdu.

"Adieu"

Le mot sembla résonner dans son esprit comme un coup de tonnerre.

Mais qu'avait-il fait?

Une angoisse soudaine le traversa.

Il devait retrouver Renji et vite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans les rues du rukongai, un shinigami avançait, son Zanpakuto à la main.

-Alors Renji, ricana Zabimaru, je vois que tu vas mieux.

-Ouais, beaucoup mieux.

-Tu es vraiment chiant quand tu nous fait des crises comme ça. Tu ressemble à une fillette qui ne cesse de crier et de pleurer.

-Tss, ta gueule.

-J'ai touché une corde sensible? Ah mais c'est vrai que c'est toi la fille dans...

-J'ai dit: ta gueule!

-En tout cas heureux de te retrouver vieux.

-Moi aussi, et on va casser du hollow. HOERO ZABIMARU !

* * *

Et voila héhéhé! Il était grand temps que notre cher Renji reprenne du poil de la bête! Quand même!

J'espère que cela vous va et je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle: écrire ce chapitre m'a remis dans le bain de cette fiction^^

J'attends vos review avec impatience et ai hâte de vous présenter la suite de cette histoire. :)


	24. Chapter 23

Allez on y arrive enfin à ce chapitre 23, un des deniers chapitres à moins que d'un coup je ne décide prolonger cette fic...

Je ne le sais pas encore.

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté.

Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que certains suivent encore cette petite histoire.

Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et surtout reviewer, c'est mon carburant lol^^

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

* * *

ça y est.

Il y était arrivé.

Personne n'avait reconstruit sur les ruines de la maison que lui et ses parents adoptif avoir autrefois habitée. Et même la zone alentour semblait avoir été dépeuplée.

Les habitants du rukongai devait avoir eut peur en entendant leur histoire.

Renji aussi ressentait cette peur. La même qui l'avait harcelée les jours précédents. Cependant il l'avait affrontée, et il était venu ici. Le retrouver. Les venger.

Il l'attendait, patient, il savait qu'il viendrait.

Il frissonnait en redoutant son apparition autant qu'il la souhaitait. Il la souhaitait, car il n'était pas un lâche! Non il ne fuierait pas!

Il la souhaitait car il voulait les venger, ses parents, son frère, sa soeur,...et lui-même.

Se venger d'avoir détruit sa vie.

Se venger d'avoir failli le détruire.

Se venger de lui avoir fait connaitre cet homme...son capitaine, qui venait de le rejetter.

A cette pensée Renji ressera sa prise sur son sabre.

En fait non; il ne savait plus s'il devait le remercier de lui avoir fait connaitre cet homme si admirable, si beau, si tout...ou bien s'il devait le hair pour lui avoir fait connaitre celui qui venait d'irrémédiablement briser son coeur après l'avoir longuement torturé.

A seulement vingt ans, Renji avait l'impression d'en avoir cent.

Il avait déjà perdu deux fois ses parents, il avait vu sa mère et sa soeur se faire violé, son frère et son père se faire dévorer...Il avait aimer en silence pendant des années, dévouant sa vie à son amour sans rien réclamer en échange...souffrant en silence de sa froideur, de sa dureté...Puis il avait cru...il avait eut un tel espoir...Il avait tellement failli croire que...Mais c'était impossible.

Il avait été rejetté.

Il avait mal.

Son coeur pleurait.

Son coeur saignait.

Il venait de perdre la dernière chose qui le raccrochait à ce monde.

Tout autour de lui s'était écroulé.

Il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, mais pendant tout ce temps...il...Quand il avait cru se dévouer et être prêt à aimer sans rien demander en retour...en fait, au fond de lui...Il avait toujours espérer qu'un jour...lointain...ses sentiments lui soient rendu.

Il se trouvait pitoyable de n'être pas capable de vivre en se dévouant entièrement à celui qu'il aimait sans aucune arrière penser...

En fait...Le...Avoir vécut ce moment avec lui...Avoir fait l'amour avec lui, car oui même s'il savait que Byakuya l'avait baiser, lui il avait fait l'amour, avec toute la force de ses sentiments...Oui faire l'amour avec lui, sentir sa peau brulante, son souffle, ses mains...Tout cela avait briser les principes qu'il avait établi...Cela avait briser sa détermination à ne jamais rien demander en échange...Car une fois qu'il y avait gouter...à ce fruit défendu...Renji avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer...

parce qu'il l'aimait à en mourrir.

Mourrir pour lui.

Mourrir sans lui.

Il allait mourrir sans lui. Parce que son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler. Cet espoir qui en s'envolant lui avait révéler son existence. Oiseau blessé qui gémissait dans son coeur et venait de s'élancer dans le ciel de ses ailes blessées. Il était parti, à tout jamais.

Cet espoir s'était perdu...

Soudain un frisson le glaça.

Il venait de sentir sa présence.

-Petit Abarai, murmura une voix douceureuse sortant de l'obscurité.

-Hollow, répondit le rouge en resserant sa prise sur Zabimaru, tu vas creuver! Maintenant!HOERO ZABIMARU !

Le sabre fendit l'air tentant d'atteindre le hollow qui l'esquiva avec habileté.

-Ma ma, petit Abarai, tu n'as pas vraiment progresser depuis la dernière fois.

-Et toi hollow, tu n'en as pas assez de te balader dans le corps de mon frère?

-Hmmm, Non pas vraiment. J'aime beaucoup se corps...Sa manière de me recevoir.

Le sous-entendu était à peine masqué et la machoire de Renji se crispa alors qu'il te tait d'endiguer le flot de colère et de haine pure qui montait en lui.

La colère émousse la lame, se répéta-t-il se souvenant des conseils de son Taicho.

Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ses paroles, spécialement destinées à le blesser.

-Mais toi petit Abarai? Toi qui aimait tant ton cher petit frère, seras-tu capable de l'attaquer?

-Pour te tuer, oui. Sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu sais pourtant que son esprit est toujours là quelque part, englué dans le mien.

Renji inspira doucement^pour calmer la douleur qui venait de lui vriller le coeur à cette pensée.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux écarlate du hollow et répondit d'une voix dure:

-Je sais qu'il est perdu. Le laisser agoniser dans tes entrailles est la pire chose que je puisse faire. L'achever...la meilleure.

-Oh comme c'est méchant! Tu entends ça...Aido.

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !

-Aido! Tu entends? Ton grand frère veux te tuer. C'est très vilain. Abarai...Aido est très triste.

-Tu mens. Je sais qu'il comprend.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

San prévenir Renji se lança de nouveau sur le monstre, frappant avec toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé durant toutes ses années.

Le hollow esquiva et risposta.

Les coups pleuvaient mais le hollow parvenait à les éviter alors que les plaies sur le corps du rouge se multipliaient rapidement.

Feintant soudain, le lieutenant bondit derrière le hollow et s'apprétait à le trancher quand soudain il fut brutalmeent stopper dans une gerbe de sang.

Les griffes du hollow venait de l'empaller, transperçant sa poitrine et ressortant dans son dos.

Les yeux du rouge étaient écarquillés exprimant sa douleur et sa surprise et des flots de sang coulaient d'entre ses lèvres.

-Urgh, gémit-t-il quand le monstre le jetta violement par terre, retirant sa main de son corps.

-Oh! Petit Abarai, tu as l'air mal en poin, ricanna-t-il.

-Ta...Gueule, haleta Renji qui grimaça en tentant de soulever son sabre qu'il tenait toujours.

Mais il n'y parvint pas.

Le sang s'échappait de son corps à une vitesse folle et déjà des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

-Petit Abarai, tu veux que je te fasse un calin pour te consoler, susurra le Hollow en se penchant sur le corps du rouge qui retint un haut-le-coeur.

-Casse...toi! Connard...Monstre...Laisse Aido...

-Tu ne veux pas le rejoindre...Dans mes entrailles...

-Tais toi!

-Ah non tu as raison, c'est d'abord moi qio vait m'enfoncer dans les tiennes avant de te dévorer.

-Non! Je ...ne te...laisserais...pas faire. Ne me touche pas! NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

Etendu sur le sol froid, dans son propre sang, le corps de son frère habité par ce hollow couché sur lui, Renji ne put rien faire d'autre que de hurler de toutes ses forces.

La haine coula dans ses veines comme un poison violent.

Comment cet hollow immonde pouvait-il tenter de se servir du corps de son petit frère pour le violer.

Il crut que la colère allait l'étouffé. C'était insupportable.

Alors que l'affreux monstre arrachait son haut et lui griffait le torse, il le plaqua soudain contre lui d'un bas et de l'autre, dans un dernier effort il souleva Zabimaru et le planta dans le coeur du hollow les empallant tous les deux.

Le cri du hollow déchira la nuit.

Renji ferma les yeux alors que la douleur irradiait son corps contre lequel le hollow, prisonnier de la lame s'agiter en des spasmes désepérés qui aggravaient les blessures du rouge.

Le corps continua de s'agiter encore quelques instants avant de se cambrer violement en un cri déchirant et de retomber inerte contre le corps du lieutenant.

Celui-ci entrouvrit alors les yeux avec difficulté et les posa sur le regard bleu figé dans la mort.

Il posa doucement un main sur les cheveux blonds collés par le sang et les caressa.

-Aido je suis désolé.

* * *

Bon je ne sais que penser de mon chapitre...

J'espère qu'il vous aura cependant plus^^

Reviewer sioupait^^

et soyez indulgents ! :)


	25. Chapter 24

Hey people, soyez heureux car aujourd'hui est jour de liesse, lOl.

Je plaisante c'est juste que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour cette fiction et pour ce dernier chapitre que j'espère vous plaira.

Peut-être que je ferais quelques chapitre bonus, je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas celui-ci est le dernier "officiel". C'est la fin de notre intrigue!

Alors je vais vous faire un beau et long chapitre(olala je ne devrais pas promettre des choses que je ne suis pas sûre de réussir masi bon, je tente, soyons fous)

Ah si je vous promet un énorme et bon chapitre, émouvant, dégoulinant de lemon, de fraises tagada et de toute la petite bande qui fera son come-back, il n'y a pas moyen :JE VEUX FAIRE UN APOTHEOSE!GRRR.

Assez blablater.

Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Byakuya shumpotait dans les rues du rukongai de plus en plus vite vers l'endroit d'où il avait senti le reatsu de son lieutenant s'élever brutalement avant de disparaitre brusquement.

L'urgence et la gravité de la situation lui sautait maintenant au yeux.

Renji avait dit "avoir un truc à régler" et juste avant de "régler ce truc" il avait voulut se déclarer.

Byakuya ne se doutait que trop bien de ce qu'avait voulut faire le lieutenant et les variations de reatsu qu'il avait ressenti le laissait deviner que celui-ci avait atteint son but.

Il redoubla de vitesse.

Pourquoi la voix de Renji disant "Adieu" resonnait-elle autant dans sa tête?

Pourquoi voyait-il encore son regard chargé de douleur se poser sur lui?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi aurait-il tout donner pour revenir quelques heures en arrière dans ce lit où il faisait l'amour à Renji?

Pourquoi regrettait-il de ne pas lui avoir murmurer au creux de l'oreille ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se libérait au creux de son corps?

Mon Dieu, ce qu'il avait été stupide! Lâche! Bête!

Si jamais il ...il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sur d'y survivre.

Il ne surpporterait pas de perdre deux fois l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

La perte d'Hisana l'avait anéhanti.

Il avait mis des années à s'en remettre.

Des années où il n'avait plus jamais ressenti d'amour ni même d'attirance envers qui que ce soit.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce jour, où il avait découvert avec honte, qu'il rêvait de caresser le torse parfait de ce tigre à la crinière rouge qui s'entrainait au sabre avec ses amis.

Son lieutenant qui était 100 ans plus jeune que lui, bagarreur, braillard, mal élevé, joueur, fêtard et parresseux.

Mais aussi terriblement beau, droit, généreux, honnête et profondement gentil. Envoutant. Il semblait si insouciant et pourtant le brun avait peu à peu découvert qu'il avait vécut une vie bien plus dure qu'il n'aurait pû l'imaginer.

Mort, violence, viol...Il avait vu tout cela et pourtant il conservait cette fougue, cette joie de vivre, cette force qui le poussait à toujours aller de l'avant.

Le chagrin submergea soudain Byakuya quand il se dit qu'il avait peut-être briser cette sublime énergie. Que peut-être tout s'achèverait ce soir.

Non! Il ne fallait pas! Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Il ne devait pas partir sans savoir.

Le brun se figea soudain et son coeur sembla s'arrêter un instant avant de repartir bien plus vite.

Il s'était rappelé de là où il avait combattu le hollow et venait d'y arriver.

Devant lui, au milieu des ruines jamais reconstruites ...il y avait deux silouhette étendu l'une sur l'autre...transpercé d'un sabre aux redoutable de dents...d'un sabre qui s'appelait Zabimaru.

Il s'avança lentement réprimant les tremblements qui le secouaient.

Quand il arriva à quelques mètres des deux corps, il n'y tint plus et se précipita soudain.

-Renji, s'écria-t-il en le voyant empallé par son propre sabre sous le corps d'un jeune homme blond.

-Renji!

Il arracha le sabre des deux corps et poussa le corps qui écrasait son lieutenant sans aucun égard.

-Renji.

Ne perdant pas de temps il envoya un papillon des enfers à Unohana et se déposa délicatement la tête de Renji sur ses genoux.

Il fut soulager de constater que celui-ci respirait encore bien que cela soit très faiblement.

Il utilisa un sort de kido pout tenter d'au moins empêcher le sang de couler tandis qu'il appelait doucement Renji.

-Renji, réponds moi...tu m'entends? Renji...s'il te plait reste avec moi...Renji! Renji!Je t'en pris Renji...ne pars pas...c'est un ordre Abarai-fukutaicho...ne pars pas.

Les minutes durant lesquelles il attendit l'arrivée de l'équide de secours lui sembla être des heures et quand ils arrivèrent Renji n'avait toujours pas réagit.

-Ecartez vous Kuchiki-taicho. Vite, stabilisez le. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang Unohana-taicho. Très bien chargeons le sur la civière! Vite!

La suite ne fut qu'un brouillard confus pour Byakuya qui contemplait ses mains tachées du sang de celui qu'il aimait. De celui qu'il avait tué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait trois jours! trois putins de jours que Byakuya n'avait pas quitté le siège face à la porte derrière laquelle on soignait Renji.

Trois putins de jours qu'il voyait sans cesse Hisagi venir demander des nouvelles à Unohana qui lui répondait la même chose:

"Il est très mal en point, je ne peut rien ous dire d'autre pour le moment, nous tentons de ne pas le perdre".

A chaque fois Hisagi lui jetait un regard indefinissable et partait racompagné par Kensei.

Trois putins de jours que Grimmojow venait lui hurler dessus et se faisait virer de l'hôpital par la capitaine de la quatrième.

Trois putins de jours qu'il voyait tous les amis de Renji venir s'inquiéter pour celui-ci, certains lui jettant des regards pleins de reproches, d'autres de pitié.

Il ne savait lesquels étaient les pires.

En fait il s'en foutait, il voulait juste que Unohana sorte de cette salle et lui dise que Renji était en pleine forme.

Il le fallait. Il devait lui parler. Lui dire.

Depuis trois jours ce n'était que cette unique pensée qui lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue.

Il devait voir Renji.

Dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il cesse de souffrir.

Il le fallait. Il le fallait.

Le capitaine était plongé dans ses sombres pensées quand soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Unohana en sortit.

Elle y était entrer vers quatre heures du matin, le visage grave, prête pour l'opération et en ressortait 8 heures plus tard, la blouse etles gants tâchés de sang.

Elle sembalit à bout mais trouva la force de sourir au pauvre taicho qui avait levé vers elle un regard plein d'espoir et de crainte.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer tant qu'il est inconscient...mais il va bien. Hantarou vous préviendra quand il se réveillera.

Le petit brun sortit de la pièce à ce moment là et expliqua au brun tandis que la médecin allait se reposer:

-L'opération à été très complexe, le coeur avait été touché, les deux poumons, et la chaine de reatsu...il a failit perdre ses pouvoirs de shinigami ...et mourrir.

Hunohana qui était arrivé à la porte de son bureau à ce moment là, se retourna et déclara:

-Hanatarou, tu n'es peut-être pas un bon combattant mais tu es le meilleur chirurgien que je connaisse.

Hanatarou rougit et bredouillla:

-Me...Merci.

Avant de retourner précipitament dans la chambre de Renji.

Le brun se sentit incroyablement soulagé...mais pas apaisé pour autant. Il bouillait d'imaptience.

Il devait le dire à Renji.

Les heures se succédèrent et la longue attente fébrile se poursuivit.

Le soleil se coucha.

Il se leva.

Byakuya n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva soudain et commença faire les cents pas.

Il faillit d'ailleurs rentrer dans Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Kensei, Hisagi, Rukkia, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Hirako, Yumichika et Kira.

-Isane nous a dit qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, expliqua Hisagi.

Le brun haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

-Grand frère, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te reposer un peu, demanda prudement Rukia.

-Non, je vais bien.

-Ouais, c'est ça, railla Grimmjow. AIE, Ichigo ne me frappe pas !

-C'est vrai qu'il a une gueule de détérré mais tu ne doit pas le lui dire si brusquement.

-Quoi? Brusquement? je l'ai juste insinué alors que toi tu l'as clairment dit! Hein! AIE! Ulquiorra! pourquoi tu me pince, hein? Aie! mais arrête bordel!

-ne dis pas hein.

-Hein? Quoi? Aie!

Soudain le porte s'ouvrit sur un Hanatarou au traits tirés par la fatigue.

-Il est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir.

Le troupeau pénétra dans la pièce, laissa Byakuya derrière.

Renji venait de se réveilé quand il vit Hanatarou sommnoler à son chevet. D'après sa tête il l'avait veillé toute la nuit.

Il secoua doucement le garçon:

-Hanatarou que s'est-il passé?

-Hein, ah...vous en vous souvenez pas? demanda-t-il encore endormi.

-Si j'ai tué ce connard de hollow mais après c'est le flou artistique.

-Et bien vous vous êtes empallé avec lui. Quelle idée d'avoir une sabre de cette largeur. Vous avez non seulement touché votre coeur mais aussi vos deux poumons et votre chaine de Reatsu.

A cette nouvelle le sang de Renji se glaça dans ses veines et il pâlit.

Comprenant sa frayeur, Hanatarou s'empressa de le rassurer:

-Non, vous avez été opéré avez succès et n'avez pas perdu vos pouvoir.

Renji soupira de soulagement.

-Vos amis attendent dans le couloirs. Cela fait quatre jours qu'il attendent des nouvelles, puis-je les faire entrer?

-Oui biensur.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte ils vit tous ses amis se précipiter cers lui, le pressant de questions, l'enlaçant, exprimant leur soulagement, ralant...

Il sourit heureux de les voir, acceptant avec bonheur la chaleur de leur étreintes.

Hisagi s'était jeté à son cou et s'y aggripait de toutes ses forces.

Renji lui posa une main apaisante dans le dos et jeta un regard d'excuse à Kensei.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il savait très bien l'amitié qui liait Renji à Hisagi et ne comptait pas jouer le rôle du boulet jaloux qui s'interposerait entre eux.

-Hey mec, souffla Renji, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu sais que tu as failli mourrir. Encore une fois! Ca fait quatre jours que je croyais que tu allais mourrir à tout instant.

Le rouge sentit son coeur se serrer quand les larmes du brun s'écrasèrent dans son cou.

-Hisa ne pleure pas.

-Ta gueule, je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil.

-Ouais c'est ça, souffla Renji en l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

Mais soudain il se figea. Derrière eux sur le pas de la porte se tenait Byakuya.

Le silence se fit quand le brun pénétra lentement dand la pièce et tous s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

Hisagi lâcha Renji et alla se blottir dans les bras de Kensei.

Byakuya marcha jusqu'au lit du blessée et le contempla un instant.

Puis, à la surprise générale, il prit doucement la main de Renji et s'effondra à genoux secoué de sanglot silencieux.

-Renji, murmura-t-il la voix enrouée de pleurs, pardonne moi je t'en pris. J'ai faillit te tuer.

-Tu n'as pas...

-Si, je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je ne t'ai pas donner la force dont tu avais besoin pour te battre...et pourtant tu t'en es sorti. Merci...Merci...Merci de m'être rester. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonner même si je le méritais.

Byakuya releva soudain le visage, et une larme glissa furtivement le long de sa joue pâle, avant de finir sa course sur le sol.

Le brun ancra son regard dans celui de son lieutenant.

-Renji...je t'aime. Depuis la mort d'Hisana tu es le premier qui m'attire, qui m'obsède. Je t'aime Renji. Je t'aime vraiment. S'il te plait pardonne moi de t'avoir laissé. Je suis tellement dés...

La bouche du lieutenant s'écrasa sur celle de son capitaine, l'empêchant de continuer à s'excuser plus longtemps.

Byakuya ne réagit pas, un instant surpris, puis répondit au baiser, aggripant la chevelure rouge dans laquelle il emmêla ses doigts.

-Byakuya, murmura Renji en libérant un instant sa bouche avant que le capitaine ne la reprenne, je t'aime Byakuya.

-Oh c'est trop mignon, s'exclama Matsumoto avant d'être entrainé par le reste du groupe vers la sortie.

-MAIS, hurla-t-ell, POURQUOI VOUS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS REGARDER! LAISSEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ MOI ! JE VEUX VOIR! ZEU VEU VOIR!

Gin qui passait par là, vit sa fiancé les yeux exhorbités, hurlant et bavant, retenu par plusieurs de ses amis.

-Alala, ma ma, je suppose qu'elle a encore vu du yaoi...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La porte se referma laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

-Renji, j'ai eu si peur.

Les mains du bruns glissèrent sous le T-shirt de pyjama de Renji alors que sa bouche déviait vers sa gorge.

Le lieutenant rejetta la tête en arrière alors que les dents de son capitaine lui arrachait d'irrépréssibles frissons de plaisir.

Byakuya s'arrêta soudain en sentant la grosse cicatrice qui barrait le torse de Renji juste à l'emplacement du coeur.

Il poussa alors Renji sur le lit et grimpa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le surplombant.

Il vint reprendre sa bouche tendit qu'il lui retirait son haut.

Lorsque ce fut chose fait il s'arrêta contemplant la marque qui témoignait du combat de Renji.

-Cette cicatrice...

-Unohana a dit qu'elle me resterait à vie.

-...Elle illustre la blessure que je t'ai fait en te brisant le coeur, souffla Byakuya comme pour lui même.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis fit glisser sa lanque sur les tablettes de chocolats de Renji qui haleta.

Ce dernier passa ses mains dans la chevelure de jaie et ne put s'empêcher de s'y aggripper en sentant la bouche de son capitaine passer sur son membre par dessus le tissu de son boxer.

-Taicho...Byakuya..., gémit-t-il alors que celui-ci lui retirait doucement le dernier bout de tissu qu'il portait jouant avec l'elastique, effleura le bas du dos de Renji qui frissonait d'anticipation.

Il finit par l'oter entièrement, le descendant jusqu'au pied du rouge tout effleurant ses jambes galbées sur toute leur longueur.

Le rouge se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en sentant la langue du brun partir de son genou pour arriver en haut de sa cuisse.

Il ne put réprimer un gémissement en sentant les dents mordiller son aine avant de repartir vers sa cuisse.

Il avait tellement envie que Byakuya le prenne immédiatement en bouche mais il n'osait pas le demander.

La langue qui était redescendue au niveau de son genoux quitta soudain son corps et Renji cessa de respirer en sentant un souffla chaud carresser sa virilité.

-Huun.

Il ne put réprimer un gémissement quand Byakuya lui donna un petit coup de langue avant de la délaisser de nouveau.

La bouche du brun vint se poser sur son second genoux et remonta de la même manière que de l'autre côté jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Cette fois ci, la bouche s'attarda plus longtemps sur son aine qui fut sucer, lécher, mordiller.

Renji se demanda furtivement si son capitaine n'avait pas des tendances sado quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci faisait en sorte que son souffle ne cesse n'effleurer son membre alors qu'il ne s'en occupait toujours pas.

La langue de son capitaine se faisait présente tout autour mais jamais sur.

Les doigts de Renji étaient crispés sur le drap blanc alors qu'il tentait de réprimer les gémissements de frustration et de plaisir qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était si crispé que ses falanges en devenaient blanches et sa respiration hachée.

Un goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et il se mordit la lèvre plus fort: les doigts de son capitaine venaient de se refermer sur ses fesses tandis que la langue se rapprochait dangeureusement de la cible(lol^^).

-Haaaaaaan Taicho..., grogna Renji en entrouvrant les paupières.

L'air lui semblait brulant et il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffé tant son désir était fort.

Byakuya se redressa légèrement et contempla son fukutaicho.

Renji était à cet instant, un pur appel à la luxure.

Les joues rouges, les paupières à demi-closes, la bouche entrouverte laissant échappé un souffle brulant et saccadé, le corps luisant d'une fine pelicule de sueur...

Le noble le détailla encore un instant, profitant de ce tableau qui l'excitait à un point...puis ancra son regard dans celui voilé de désir du plus jeune alors que sa bouche glissait lentement le long de la verge.

Renji ne put soutenir ce spectacle très longtemps et rejeta sa tête en arrière, se cambrant pour que son membre bute au fond de la gorge de son taicho.

-Huuuuun Oui! Taicho Oui!

Byakuya serra fortement ses lèvres, comprimant le membre entre son palais et sa langue et remonta très lentement sur toute la longueur tandis que Renji se cambrait à s'en briser les vertèbres, s'agrippant et ses épaules et les griffant sauvagement.

C'était tellement bon. Le rouge crut un moment qu'il allait mourrir de plaisir tant les sensations étaient intenses.

Le capitaine leva les yeux de son "travail" et observa le visage crispé de son lieutenant qui laissait échapper des gémissements incontrôlés.

La sueur perlait à son front et ses ongles se plantant dans ses épaules témoignaient des sensations qui le ravageaient.

Arrivé, au bout du membre Byakuya s'arrêta un instant laissa à Renji le temps de se remettre un peu.

Il haleta, cherchant à reprendre pied alors que Byakuya suçotait son gland du bout des lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux et resta fasciné par la vision de son membre disparraissant dans la bouche de son capitaine.

Celui-ci posa une main de chaque côté de son bassin et le maintint contre le matelas tandis qu'il commençait à enfoncer le membre dans sa bouche.

Renji se mordit la lèvre et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au brun tandis qu'il le ragardait monter et desccendre le long de sa verge.

Il mourrait d'envie de se rejeter en arrière, se cambrant pour mieux pénétrer dans cette bouche brulante mais quitter des yeux ce spectacle délicieux lui semblait impossible.

Byakuya sentait le regard de Renji posé sur lui et une légère rougeur colora ses joues tandis que ses lèvres montaient et descendaient sur le sexe gonflé qui laissait déjà échapper un peu de liquide.

Il remonta jusqu'au bout et mordilla le gland et passa sa langue sur la fente d'où coulait un peu de pré sperm.

-AHAAAA! gémit soudain Renji en s'arquant d'un coup en arrière.

Byakuya enfonça le membre dans sa gorge jusqu'à faillir s'étouffer et commença des vas et viens si sauvages qu'il crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

Il continua cependant alors que les cris de Renji se faisait de plus en plus aigus.

Le corps de ce dernier fut soudain prit de tremblements et il se libéra par spasmes dans la bouche de Byakuya qui avala.

Il se redressa et observa son lieutenant qui semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement puis doucement il le retourna, lui surélevant le fesses à l'aide d'un oreiller et suça deux de ses propres doigts.

Caressant amoureusement le dos de Renji toujours légèrement dans les vappes, Byakuya enfonça doucement deux doigts dans son entrée.

-Ahaaaaaaaaaa Taicho!

Le brun commença à faire de petits allés-retours dans le but de le détendre avant d'enfoncer un troisième doigt qui arracha un gémissement de douleur au rouge.

-Taicho...

-Détends toi Renji, je te promet que je ne te ferais pas mal.

-Ce n'est pas ça Taicho...Vous ne voulez pas la mettre tout de suite? Han AH!

-Non, sussura Byakuya en embrassant sa fesse droite et en glissant sa main sous le corps de Renji pour venir caresser son membre, il n'est pas queqtion que je te prenne tout de suite...je ne voudrais pas te blesser alors que tu es encore à l'hôpital.

-Aaaaaaaah!

La main du capitaine venait de se refermer sur le membre gonflé et de commencer un lent mouvement de vas et viens.

-J'ai envie Taichooooooooo Ahaaa !...S'il...Ah...vous plait...AHaaaaaa!

Byakuya ignora les suplications de son lieutenant et continua de le préparer tout en le masturbant de plus en plus rapidement.

-Noooon, je ne veux pas venir comme çaaaaaa, s'il vous plait! Mettez la ! Taicho!

-Je la mettrais quand tu viendras.

-Nooon AHaaaaa! Ah! AAAH!

Renji se sentait incroyablement frustré. Les doigts du brun le remplissaient suffisament et sa main lui procurrait assez de plaisir pour l'ammner jusqu'à la jouissance mais pas assez pour le combler.

Il s'aggrippa à la main qui allait et venait sur lui et avec une certaine hargne la secoua violement pour en accélérer le mouvement. Ces gémissement entre plaisir et frustration gagnèrent en volume sonore et il se sentit approcher de la libération.

Lorsque Byakuya sentit son lieutenant sur le point de jouir, il retira soudain ses doigts de son antre et saisit ses hanches gardant son autre main sur son membre palpitant.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'anticiper ses actions il guida son sexe jsuqu'à l'entrée de Renji et s'y enfonça d'un coup, de tout son long, allant directement frapper sa prostate.

Renji se cambrant brutalement les yeux écarquillés de surprises, laissant échapper un cri de plaisir intense et se répendant sur les draps.

Alors que les parois du rouge se resseraient spasmodiquement sur le sexe brulant enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, Byakuya, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre, se retira lentement avant de se réenfoncer avec brutalité.

-AHAAAAAAA.

-Hn.

Le brun répéta la même opération plusieurs fois de suite avant de ne plus en pouvoir et de commencer à imprimer des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants.

-AHAAAAAAAAAA OUI OUI OUI TAICHO ENCORE !

-Hn! Hn! Hn! Tu es Hn! Si serré ! Renji ! Hn! Hn!

Renji tentait d'étouffer dans le matelas les plaintes de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait empêcher alors qu'il sentait le sexe palpitant et brulant de son taicho entrer et sortir de son corps de plus en plus rapidement.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau jouir Renji sentit son capitaine se retirer complètement. Il allait exprimer sa frustration quand soudain Byakuya le retourna et mettant les jambes de Renji sur ses épaules il le reprit avec fougue.

Plié ainsi en deux, Renji avait du mal à respirer, mais il ne pouvait se plaindre tant les décharges de plaisir étaient intenses. Il gémissait s'agrippant aux mains du bruns posées sur ses cuisses pour supporter le flot de senstions dans lequel il était complètement perdu.

-Hn! Hn!Hn! Han! hn! Renji! Hn! Tu es hn! Trop hn! Bon! hn! hn! Han! Han!

-AH !AHAAAA! AAAAAAAH ! AHAAAAAAAAA!AAA! AH! AH! AH! Ahaaaaaa! ahaaaa! AH! AH!

Remarquant ses haletements désespérés, Byakuya prit soudain ses jambes et les otant de ses épaules, lui écarta les cuisses, les laissant tomber sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de son corps.

Il agrippa les épaules de Renji d'une main et passa son autre main sous ses hanches avant de le pilloner si fortement que le lit cognait contre le mur.

Entre ce bruit, les cris de Renji, ses halètements, il était persuader que tout l'hôpital devait être au courant de leur ébat.

Cette pensée fut bien vite balayer de l'esprit de Byakuya quand Renji s'agrippa à lui laissant échapper un véritable hurlement de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait sur les abdos de son supérieur.

Celui-ci sentant les parois du rouge le comprimer, donna une dernière série de coups de reins si rapide et si violente qu'un peu de sang coula de l'antre avant qu'il ne s'y libère dans un bref cri étouffé au creux de l'épaule du rouge.

Il s'effondra, pantelant et épuisé, sur le corps de Renji dans lequel il était toujours.

-T'as ...aimé, demanda-t-il dans un souffle rauque en faisant doucement glissé son membre hors du corps qu'il venait de posséder.

-Oui, murmura Renji en l'enlaçant, j'ai ...adoré...et toi?

-Moi aussi...

Byakuya leva la tête et embrassa longuement Renji, suçotant ses lèvres et plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche, lui arrachant de faible haletements.

-Je remettrai bien ça...si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué...

-Vous m'avez veillé vous aussi? demanda Renji.

-hn, je voulais te dire...que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Byakuya.

Le capitaine, embrassa la gorge de Renji puis laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse qui se soulevait maintenant de manière plus calme.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir alors que son lieutenant lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

Lorsque Byakuya se fut endormi, Renji se laissa à son tour glisser dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOoo

-Bon Renji, commença Matsumoto alors ue le rouge la regardait ahuri.

En effet, il venait à peine de se réveiller, Byakuya était encore vautré sur lui se réveillant avec difficultés, il était encore tout collant de...voila, et cette blonde complètement folle venait de débouler dans sa chambre, sans même frapper.

-Rangiku, tu ne veux pas...revenir plus tard?

-Pourquoi? Non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi!

-C'est vrai que tu es très occupé, se moqua une voix.

-Yoruichi! Mais que fais-tu ici? s'exclama Matsumoto.

-La même chose que toi! Je suis venue...

-Tais toi, c'est moi qui le dit!

-Pas question on avait dit que c'était moi!

-Non moi!

-Renji, toi et Byakuya êtes invité à la fête de ce soir!

-RUKIA! Pourquoi tu l'as dit? Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-La même chose que vous.

-Ce n'était pas à toi de leur annoncer.

-Avoue tu es venu juste pour matter ton grand frère faire des cochonneries avec Renji!

-Non n'inverse pas tout, c'est toi qui voulait les voir en pleine action!

-J'avoue qu'un petite scène pour adulte dans un lit d'hôpital, avec deux magnifiques spécimens...

-Rangiku! intervint soudain une voix mielleuse.

-Merde Gin!

-C'est comme ça que tu accueille ton fiancé, demanda le capitaine son horrible sourire sur les lèvres.

-Euh...

-Et en plus tu considères Renji et Byakuya comme de magnifiques spécimens!

-Bah c'est vrai.

-Oui Oui, approuvèrent les deux autres femmes.

-Que dirais tu si j'allais voir des streap-teaseuses ou des...

-QUOI? TU VAS VOIR DES STREAP-TEASEUSES! GIN ICHIMARU! JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS LA FEMME D'UN HOMME QUI REGARDE D'AUTRES FEMMES QUE MOI!

-QUOI? hurla Rukkia, TU COMPARES MON FRERE A SES FEMMES DE PETITE VERTU QUI DANSENT NUES AUTOUR DE BARRES DE FER!

-Byakuya, tu voudrais bien nu autour d'une barre de fer pour moi?

-Hn, grommela le brun, qu'est ce que tu raconte Renji.

-Euh, rien Taicho. Rendormez vous.

Renji posa délicatement ses mains sur les oreilles du brun alors que les cris dans la chambre montaient en puissance.

La dispute fut soudain interrompu par l'arrivée de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra suivit de Ichigo.

-Yo Renji, salua le roux, je sais que ce n'est pas trop original et qu'on fait ça à chaque fois que l'un de nous sort de l'hosto et même quand il n'y a pas de raison...

-Acouche Ichi! beugla Grimmjow, Dis Renji ce soir méga teuf. Tu viens.

-ça c'est de la communication.

-Tu as dit quoi Ulquiqui, tu parles trop bas.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'à force de hurler tu allais te rendre sourd.

-JE HURLE PAS!

-I-Chi-Go!

Et avant que quiquonque ait pu esquisser le moindre geste Shinji qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce se jeta sur le pauvre roux.

-Tu m'évitais?

-Non ce n'est pas ça mais...

-Mais quoi?

Le blond tout en disant ces mots, sous le regard médusé de l'assistance, venait de prendre goulument possession des lèvres d'Ichigo et de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt allant directement carresser ses tétons.

-Shinji! Pas ici! Ah Non! AHaaa!

-YAOIIIIIIIII, hurlèrent les trois femmes.

-Rangiku ma chérie ne regarde pas!

-LAISSE MOI VOIR! LAISSE MOI VOIR OU JE TE TUE!

-Grimmjow si tu t'avise de regarder, je te quitte.

-Mais Ulquiqui, c'est comme quand il y a des scènes de cul à la télé, si je regarde ce n'est pas parce que ne t'aime pas et que tu ne m'excite pas.

-Alors comme ça tu regarde des films porno! Je le savais. Adieu Grimmjow.

-Non Ulquiqui! ULQUIQUI! NOOOOOOOOOON!

Le bleu partit à la poursuite du brun, rattant la porte de sortie et faisant un trou dans le mur dans sa précipitation.

Gin luttait toujours pour cacher les yeux de Matsumoto alors que la bave de Rukia et de Yoruichi atteignait leur cheville.

-Shinji, non j'ai dit pas ici! Ahaa

Le blond et le roux étaient maintenant tous les deux en boxer et l'air de la pièce se réchauffait de secondes en secondes au rythme de leur baiser et de leur caresses.

-Pas ici? Alors viens, souffla Hirako en soulevant le jeune homme.

-Attends non! Pas encore! AIDEZ MOI! SHINJI EST EN CHALEUR, hurla Ichigo alors qu'ils disparraissaient par la fenêtre, AIDEZ MOI ! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'AVAIT DIT QUE LES VIZARDS AVAIENT DES CHALEUUUURS.

Son cri se perdit dans le lointain.

* * *

Et voila!

La première partie de ce chapitre.

Laissez des reviews et je vous retrouve pour la deuxième partie très bientôt.

Amicalement Lalala1995.^^


	26. Chapter 25

Bon

J'ai décidé de poursuivre cette fic mais de changer le pairing...Oh! Calme Renji reste avec Byakuya mais maintenant je m'occupe de Ichigo et de Shinji^^

Alors venez lire si vous avez aimez jusqu'à maintenant, j'essaierai de ne pas vous decevoir ^^

Et surtout laissez des reviews ( je n'en ai pas eut pour "Ruisseaux écarlates" pour le moment alors je suis très triste snif)

en tout cas BONNE LECTURE ^^

* * *

Ichigo était étendu dans son lit. Il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shinji.

C'était à l'occasion de la soiré organisé pour le rétablissement de Renji.

La soirée avait bien commencé et Ichigo avait été très heureux d'apprendre que Renji retrouverait bientôt la vue. Il appréciait beaucoup le rouge et se sentait triste quand il lui arrivait des malheurs. Il n'était au courant de son amour pour Byakuya que depuis peu et il le plaignait scincérement. Comment ce pauvre lieutenant avec pu tomber amoureux de son capitaine des glaces?

Alala, il fallait bien être aussi courageux que Renji pour se lancer dans une histoire pareille...Courageux pour ne pas dire , inconscient, suicidaire et incroyablement con...

Cependant peut-être pas aussi con que lui...

Non, certainement pas aussi con que lui qui était tombé amoureux de Shinji Hirako...Ahaaaaaa! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris!

Il était stupide où quoi?

Il était évident que le blond ne pensait qu'à son cul et absolument pas à lui...Il le savait et pourtant, il était tombé amoureux de lui.

A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Shinji lui adressait des sourire pervers et le mattait sans vergogne.

Ichigo tentait de l'ignorer malgré le fait que le blond le colle comme un aimant.

Cette présence était d'ailleurs d'autant plus difficile à supporter pour Ichigo que lui l'aimait réellement. Cela lui faisait mal de savoir que le blond ne se souciait que de le mettre dans son lit...Qu'il restait avec lui juste parce qu'il avait un beau cul.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se retourna encore une fois dans son lit.

Inconsciemment, il commença à gratter de ses ongles la peau tendre de son poignet. Il s'arrêta soudain en sentant la douleur et en constatant qu'il s'était fait saigner.

Ichigo soupira et porta son poignet à sa bouche, nettoyant le sang qui avait coulé.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait commencé à faire ça...A se faire mal...Parfois il le faisait consciemment...souvent, il le faisait inconsciemment...

Il avait commencé quand il avait compris que Shinji ne s'interressait qu'à ses fesses.

Comment il l'avait compris?

Et bien c'était simple...Il était venu au Sereitei et comme souvent, il était allé à une de ses soirées assez arrosées que faisait la onzième division.

Ichigo ne buvait pas. Non, il aimait resté sobre. Il aimait que son père puisse lui faire confiance...

Alors que la soirée s'éternisait, il s'était laissé allé entre les corps imbibés d'alcool de Renji et de Grimmjow. Il avait fermé les yeux et était en train de s'endormir quand il avait soudain entendu Shinji et Kensei discuter.

Il n'avait entendu que la fin de la discussion mais cela lui avait suffit à comprendre.

Les deux hommes s'étaient assis sur le canapé non loin d'eux et, le croyant ivre mort, avaient continué la discussion dont il n'avait pas entendu le début.

"-Je te dis que je l'aurais, affirma Shinji.

-Je te dis que non, contra Kensei.

-Bien sur que si, je ne laisserai pas un cul comme ça m'échapper.

-Très bien, céda Kensei, je paris que tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre Ichigo dans ton lit!

-Et moi je paris que si!

-Marché conclu !"

Ichigo se retourna de nouveau dans son lit. Il sentit les larmes affluer au coin de ses yeux et il les retint de toutes ses forces.

Une brusque colère l'envahit soudain et il se mordit la lèvre de toute sa force.

Le sang coula et il fut heureux de sentir la douleur.

Il était en colère! Encolère! Mais pas contre Shinji aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler...en colère contre lui...A cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Ce soir, à cette soirée organisée pour le retour de Renji.

Il avait bien faillit se faire avoir.

Shinji s'était montré plus entreprenant que d'habitude et ses mains s'étaient égarées sur Ichigo.

Il l'avait touché avec une telle délicatesse, un tel désir...Et ses lèvres avaient été si douces sur les siennes que Ichigo n'avait pas eut la force de le repousser.

Pendant un moment il avait imaginé que Shinji le touchait comme ça parce qu'il l'aimait...Pas seulement parce qu'il aimait la forme de son cul et qu'il avait prévu de se l'enfiler.

Pendant un instant il avait laissé ses barrières s'effondrer. Pour la première fois il avait répondu aux baisers et s'étaient abandonnées aux caresses de Shinji.

Les mains du blond étaient si douce. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se cramponner à ses épaules, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux dorés.

Il avait tellement aimé ce moment...Bien qu'il soit teinté d'amertume...car il savait que Shinji ne faisait ça que pour une chose...son cul.

D'ailleurs ce moment de tendresse s'était bien vite achevé. Shinji l'avait entrainé dans les toilettes du bar et avait commencé à le déshabiller.

A ce moment-là, un brusque dégout s'était emparé d'Ichigo.

Il avait repoussé Shinji d'abbord doucement mais celui-ci ne s'était pas décidé à le lâcher et avait commencé à passer ses mains dans son boxer.

Ichigo l'avait alors repoussé de toute sa force et s'était enfui sans un regard en arrière.

Il était rentré chez lui, quittant le Sereitei, et était monté directement dans sa chambre, répondant à peine aux questions que lui avait posé son père en le voyant revenir si tôt...Enfin pas si tôt il était 23 heures.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain et avait vomi tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

Même quand il n'avait plus eut rien à vomir, il avait continué d'être secoué de spasmes et de temblements.

Quand les soubressauts de son estomac s'étaient calmés, il s'était jetté dans la douche et s'était lavé...une fois...deux fois...trois fois...quatre fois...

Il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre l'odeur de Shinji de sur son corps.

Il avait mis l'eau brulante espérant que cela le laverait mieux...Mais cela n'avait rien fait à part le faire gémir de douleur en brulant sa peau à vif d'avoir été tant frotter.

Il était finalement rentré dans sa chambre et s'y était enfermé.

Debout devant le miroir, il avait regardé son corps.

Il s'était détesté. Détesté d'avoir ses muscles fins et bien dessinés. Detesté d'être "bien foutu".

Il n'était pas prétentieux...C'était juste vrai. Il s'en foutait de son physique et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à quoi il ressemblait...Mais il savait qu'il n'était ps trop moche...Ses pots, Renji, Grimm, Ikkaku, Yumichika même l'avait forcé à admettre cet état des choses.

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pris ça ni pour un avantage ni pour un inconvénient...Après tout, lui ce qui lui importait c'était de pouvoir protéger les gens qu'il aimait pas de faire un défilé de mode.

Cependant ce soir là, en se voyant, il avait haï cet état des choses.

Il avait soudain souhaiter être moche. Très moche. Et que Shinji ne reste avec lui que par amour...pas que pour son cul.

Il l'avait haï ce corps qui était le seul aimé de Shinji. Il avait eut envie de le blesser, de le rendre hideux, déformé...Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était stupide se faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme certains qui se scarifiaient et s'ouvraient les veines. C'était stupide. Stupide...Et pourtant il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait la souffrance qu'il se procurait en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair ou ses dents dans sa lèvres.

Quand il la sentait, il se disait "Bien fait". Il détestait son corps d'être comme ça. Il aurait voulu en changer.

Ichigo ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit.

Il avait peur de la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Shinji. Car il savait qu'il le reverrait forcément.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il cède surtout pas.

Surtout pas.

Ses ongles se mirent à gratter sa peau mais cette fois c'était d'anxiété.

Il avait peur de ne pas tenir et d'encore se laisser aller dans ces bras tentateurs.

Mais il savait que tant qu'il ne s'y abandonnerait pas, Shinji ne le jetterait pas, Shinji continuerait de rester avec lui pour tenter de le serrer, Shinji serait à lui tant que lui ne lui appartiendrait pas.

Alors il ne céderait pas.

Il n'offrirait pas sa première fois à un mec qui avait parié de se le faire.

A cette pensée il grinça des dents.

Il se respectait trop pour ça.

Le jour se leva et Ichigoregarda le soleil se lever.

Ses rayons carressèrent son visage cerné et il ferma les yeux se laissant aller à la douce chaleur qui se propageait en lui.

-Bonjour petite fraise.

Ichigo sursauta.

Il pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais en ouvrant les yeux il savait qu'il découvrirait Shinji perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre le regardant avec son sourire moqueur.


	27. Chapter 27

**Olala, ça fait lontemps que je n'ai pas continué cette fic et mes délais de publications sont impardonnables!**

**Je ne sais pas si des personnes suivent encore cette fic, lol depuis le temps ^^ **

**Mais bon, pour ceux que ça intéresse: Je reprends du service ^^ (yeah acclamez moi, merci! merci ! Lalala1995 Presidente! Yeah! désolé c'est à cause des élections^^) **

**Bref j'arrête mes délires et on s'y met.**

**Laissez des reviews svp, c'est mon carburant^^**

* * *

_Le jour se leva et Ichigo regarda le soleil se lever._

_Ses rayons carressèrent son visage cerné et il ferma les yeux se laissant aller à la douce chaleur qui se propageait en lui._

_-Bonjour petite fraise._

_Ichigo sursauta._

_Il pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais en ouvrant les yeux il savait qu'il découvrirait Shinji perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre le regardant avec son sourire moqueur._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Ichigo de manière assez agressive.

Shinji ricana:

-Pas du matin on dirait.

-Et alors?

Le blond descendit de son perchoir et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Ichigo qui fut parcourut d'un frisson.

-ça ne t'as pas plut ce qu'on a fait l'autre soir? Demanda Shinji d'une voix chaude.

Ichigo aurait surement rougit en temps normal mais là, il n'avait que l'affreux pari dont il était sujet en tête.

Il ne pouvait porter son regard sur Shinji sans voir un lui un homme qui trahissait sa confiance et qui baffouait sa dignité, un homme qui était prêt à lui briser le coeur, à voler sa virginité pour un pari. Pour un pari!

Shinji dut se rendre compte qu'Ichigo le dévisageait bizarrement car il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Ichigo préféré détourner le regard et annoncer:

-Je vais m'habiller.

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

-Tu restes là, siffla Ichigo si méchament que Shinji s'arrêta étonné.

Il sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Ichigo mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Et surtout, il ne savait pas si il en était la cause.

Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible.

Ils avaient partagé un moment chaud et Ichigo avait eut l'air d'apprécier...même si il avait fini par le repousser.

Surement par timidité.

Et puis Shinji se doutait bien qu'il nétait pas un garçon facile, un garçon qu'on mettait dans son lit le premier soir...

Il se doutait même que Ichigo ne l'avait surement jamais fait avec un homme...

Mais il espérait que peu à peu, il pourrait l'apprivoiser.

Cependant, il sentait qu'il se heurtait violement à une barrière que le roux avait érigé entre eux et il ne comprenait par quelle en était la cause.

Il avait beau passé et repassé en boucle la soirée dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas où il avait merdé.

Il ne l'avait pas forcé.

Il n'avait dragué personne d'autre...

Non vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

Et pourtant, il sentait que Ichigo lui repprochait quelque chose.

C'était une impression diffuse et à part son attirude agressive, il n'avait rien pour le prouver mais il le sentait.

Dans son regard, ou dans sa manière de lui parler peut-être.

Une chose était sur, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Cela se confirma quand il rencontra le regard sombre d'Ichigo alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain où il était allé se changer.

D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il allé dans la salle de bain?

Ils étaient entre homme non? Il aurait put se changer ici.

Enfin bon, il avait aussi le droit d'être prude mais cela n'allait pas aranger ses affaires à lui.

-Tu comptes rester toute la journée ici? Demanda Ichigo.

-Tu n'as pas cours?

-Non, il y a grève.

-Petit veinard! Tu vas pouvoir profiter de moi pendant toute la journée, sourit Shinji.

Ichigo sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir et il cracha:

-Tu ferais meiux de te casser. J'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule.

Shinji se figea un instant puis se força à sourire:

-Oh! Chaton montre ses griffes!

-Tais toi.

-Moi j'aimerais beaucoup te faire des papouilles et te caresser, pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi?

Ichigo aurait voulut lui mettre sa main dans la figure mais il se retint et répliqua:

-J'ai pas envie d'être sympa avec un pauvre type comme toi.

-Tu me considères comme un pauvre type.

Ichigo sourit en voyant le sourire de Shinji légèrement crispé:

-Ouais, dit-il, Et tu sais quoi? Arrête avec tes petites allusions de merde, parce que je préfèrerais encore me tapper Byakuya.

-Oula, Renji ne serait pas content de t'entendre dire ça.

Shinji avait répliqué du tac au tac mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Il aimait bien les joute verbale avec son petit roux préféré mais aujourd'hui celui-ci l'agressait carrément, lui parlant de manière à le blesser.

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux jusqu'au moment où le téléphone d'Ichigo sonna, l'avertissant de l'arrivée d'un hollow.

-Il est loin? Demanda Shinji.

-Pas vraiment. Je peux m'en occuper.

-Je t'accompagne, se proposa Shinji.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Juste en tant que spectateur.

Ichigo le dévisagea un instant puis se rapprocha jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle se mélanger.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes, ordonna-t-il détachant chacun de ses mots, maintenant casse toi et fous moi la paix.

Sa vois était calme, posée mais elle contenait toute la haine et tout le mépris qu'il pouvait exprimé.

Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'agir ainsi, de parler ainsi mais la présence de Shinji lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait se contenir.

Quand il l'avait vu sur le rebord de la fenêtre en se réveillant, il s'était dit qu'il allait faire comme si de rien était, qu'il allait se conduire comme d'habitude et prendre sur lui mais il se rendait compte que les mots coulaient de ses lèvres sans qu'ils puissent les arrêter.

Il fixa encore un instant Shinji puis se recula et tourna les talons.

Il sauta par la fenêtre, partant affronter le hollow, laissant Shinji seul et désemparé dans sa chambre.

Le blond regarda Ichigo disparaitre avant de se laisser tomber, assis par terre.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Vraiment pas.

C'était quoi cette attitude?

Le Ichigo qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, parlé de cette manière, brutale et autoritaire.

Il sentit son coeur se serrer en repensant à son regard rempli de haine.

Il fallait croire que finalement le roux le détestait vraiment.

Peut-être ne faisait-il que le supporter jusqu'à maintenant et que il lui en voualit pour hier.

Il devait être bourré quand il s'était embrassé même si Shinji l'avait cru sobre, ne le voyant pas boire.

Il devait pensé que Shinji avait profité de la situation.

Shinji se sentit soudain très bête et très seul.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il plaisait à son petit roux et là, d'un coup il se rendait compte qu'il le dégoutait.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se leva et repartit pour la soul Socity.

Il allait bien trouver de quoi se consoler dans les maisons closes du rukongai.

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi?**


	28. Chapter 28

YEAH JE PETE LA FORME !

Et vous?

Je remercie Hesymi qui m'a laissé le premier commentaire pour le chapitre 27 (un très gentil commentaire qui m'a fait très plasir nya!)

Bon vu que je suis en forme, j'ai envie de faire un tit jeu^^

Celui qui le gagnera...auras un Kdo XD.

Non bon d'accord pas un Kdo mais je lui ferais un chapitre Bonus du pairing qu'il veut sur le thème qu'il choisira ^^ ( ça vous intéresse...ou pas?)

Je ne vous dit pas ce que vous chercher, juste que biensur c'est dans Bleach ^^:

PREMIER INDICE : TADADADAM!

mais c'est pas "tadadadam" l'indice!

C'est: **ROI**.

Voila! Niark torturé vous les méninges. (Si personne ne participe j'aurais la honte parce que ça sera un de ses flops XD)

Enfin bref l'essentiel c'est que vous preniez plaisir à lire ^^ Le reste on s'en fou:

LETS GO!

* * *

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander et de se redemander sans cesse s'il avait bien agit en parlant ainsi à Shinji.

Biensur, il le méritait. Sa fierté, son honneur, son amour-propre le lui disaient. Il était dans son droit.

Mais...Son amour tout court, lui, lui murmurait qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner, faire semblant de ne rien voir, rien savoir.

Mais Ichigo était une personne honnête. Autant avec les autres qu'avec lui.

Il ne pouvait se mentir ainsi, se voiler la face.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

...Et maintenant il souffrait.

Il était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixé sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas revu depuis presque trois semaines et son moral commençait à sérieusement se dégrader.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que pourrait être la vie au côté du Blond.

Se réveiller contre lui.

Lui parler.

L'entendre lui souffler des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Se savoir responsable de son bonheur et de son sourire.

Savoir qu'il pensait à lui.

Qu'il ne regardait que lui.

Qu'il n'était pas seul.

Car Ichigo se sentait seul.

Malgré sa famille, malgré ses amis...

Ils étaient là, mais ils n'étaient pas assez.

Il se savait injuste en disant cela, mais il savait aussi qu'il lui manquait quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un. Parce qu'i le sentait ce trou béant dans son coeur qui ne cessait de s'élargir au fil des jours.

Ce trou noir qui lentement absorbait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Qui lui faisait perdre l'appétit.

Qui le faisait pleurer la nuit.

Qui lui faisait perdre gout à la vie.

Non! Il n'allait pas se suicider! Il n'avait jamais dit ça.

Mais il se sentait mélancolique.

C'était une diffuse impression de fatigue, d'ennui et de lassitude qui ne le quittait jamais.

L'impression que rien n'était amusant, que tout était fade.

Que les gens n'étaient tous que des menteurs et des hypocrites.

Qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Que le monde n'en valait pas la peine.

Que la vie était cruelle et triste et que tous ceux qui souraient n'étaient que des imbéciles inconscients.

Ainsi beaucoup de chose rendait Ichigo triste et le blessaient plus profondement qu'elles auraient du.

Quand il voyait des repportages à la télé sur la fonte des glaces, sur l'extinction des espèces...Pourtant il n'avait jamais été écolo.

Quand il entendait parler des meurtres, des viols, des guerres...

Quand il voyait les politiciens s'affronter pour le pouvoir au lieu de s'allier pour aider leur pays...

Quand il voyait des petits batard draguer des filles juste pour "se les faire" puis les jetter...et des petites poufiasses enchainer les mecs juste pour rendre leurs copines jalouses, juste pour se faire une popularité...(ça devient plus très français tout ça, mais bon c'est Ichi qui pense, plaignez vous à lui ^^)

Ichigo trouvait les humains horribles.

Il aimait ses amis mais tous les autres lui semblaient détestable...

Et même parfois il en venait à douter de ses amis, de sa famille...Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, comme les autres, ils n'étaient que des hommes...égoistes.

Cupides.

Stupides.

En un mot, mauvais de nature.

...Et il n'était pas différent.

Il n'était pas différent.

Il se lamentait sur ses petites histoires de coeur alors que dehors d'autres souffraient de la faim, de la maladie, du froid, de la misère...

(Oulala mais c'est qu'on va tous déprimer si je continue comme ça!)

Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi.

Il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de pensées déprimantes.

Surtout que son humeur maussade commençait à se refléter sur son physique.

Rien d'alarmant, mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait perdu du poids et le sommeil avait commencé à le fuire.

-Ichigo!

-Quoi?

Son père le dérangeait rarement quand il restait ainsi seul dans sa chambre et Ichigo fut curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Il descendit l'escalier et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, surpris.

* * *

La suite au prochaine épisode.

REVIEW!


	29. ALERTE

**ALERTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**

Ce qui suit est un copier coller que d'autres auteurs m'ont envoyer. LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT C'EST IMPORTANT!

Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécéssaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)  
On compte sur vous !

Croisons les doigts.

**_Je tenais à dire que je pense que je vais migrer mes fic sur un autre site: Le monde du slash._**

**_Vous pourrez les retrouver sous les mêmes titres et je ne changerai pas de pseudo._**


	30. Chapter 29

ET VOICI LE CHAPITRE 29!

Je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé intégralement mais j'ai trop hate de vous le faire lire, alors je vous le met quand même.

Je ne modifierai pour les fautes après relecture mais en attendant:

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

-Rukia? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Ichigo surpris.

-Je suis venue te chercher car tu es invité à la fête que donne mon frère.

-Pff, encore un truc de coincé où je vais devoir supporter ces crétins avec leur balais dans le ...

-Ichigo!

-Aieu!Rukia!

-Ne parle pas comme ça de Ni-sama. En plus c'est la fête donné en l'honneur de mon anniversaire, alors il n'y aura pas ces cr...euh les nobles de la famille de Ni-sama. Il y aura Renji, Matsumoto, Les anciens arrancars, Renji, la 11 ème, Urahara et les visars...Je pense que j'en ai oublié quelques uns mais j'ai donné une liste complète à Ni-sama, il a du se charger des invitations...enfin je l'espère. Et donc, je suis venue te chercher toi et les autres terriens.

-Rukia, arrêtes de dire "terriens", on aurait dit que vous êtes des extra-terrestres.

-Des quoi?

-Laisse tomber. Donc tu es venue pour m'inviter?

-Oui, toi mais aussi Inoue, Chad, Ichida, Kon...

-NIIIII-CHAAAAN, tu as pensé à moi, hurla la peluche en se jettant sur...ses seins.

Il finit, comme d'hbitude, écrasé contre le plancher se répandant en compliment sur sa ni-chan adorée.

Ichigo regarda la scène avec un petit sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit heureux et la venue de Rukia lui faisait très plaisir.

Pendant un instant, les regardant se chamailler, il oublia Shinji qu'il n'avait pu chasser de son esprit depuis sa dernière visite.

Cependant Rukia, sans le faire exprès, ne tarda pas à le replonger dans ses sombres pensées en demandant:

-Dis donc, Ichigo, tu n'aurais pas perdu un peu de poids?

Il sursauta. Il ne pensait pas que cela se remarquait.

-Tu as de grosses cernes aussi, continua-t-elle, et ton visage est pâle. Tu es sûr que ça va?

Il se força à sourire et répondit:

-Ouais, t'inquiètes. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci.

-Ah la la, être étudiant ne doit pas être de tout repos, surtou pour un cerveau comme le tien.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

Ils se chamaillèrent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire bien que pour Ichigo ce ne soit que du cinéma.

Le coeur n'y était pas, et se forçait pour lancer des piques à la jeune fille et pour répondre aux siennes.

Soudain Rukia lui plaqua une main contre la bouche et ordonna:

-Tais-toi!

Elle regarda sa montre dont le cadran était en forme de Chappy et s'exclama:

-Nous devons partir dans 5 minutes sinon le Kekai se refermera.

-On part maintenant.

-Oui, tu es invité pour la semaine.

-Ah bon! Attends, je dois prévenir mon père et mes soeurs.

-Je les ai déjà prévenu.

-Dans ce cas je vais leur dire aurevoir.

-Dépêche toi!

Après avoir été embrassé Karin et Yuzu et esquiver un coup de pied de la part de son paternel, Ichigo rejoignit Rukia et ils partirent pour la soul Socytie.

A peine eurent-ils posé le pied dans le monde des Shinigamis que Rukia partit en courant, hurlant:

-Je dois aller préparer la fête! A pluuuuuus!

-Je suis sur qu'il y aura plein de chappy ignobles partout, murmura Ichigo.

-J'en suis sur aussi, répondit une voix dans son dos le faisant sursauter.

-Renji! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Yo, Ichigo. ça va? Tu as une petite mine.

-J'ai...Je...beaucoup de boulot.

Renji le dévisagea septique. Il savait quand son ami mentait et là...il lui racontait un beau bobard.

-Ichi, tu ne me prendrais pas pour un con par hasard.

-Quoi?

-Tu crois que je vais te croire.

-Crois ce que tu veux, répondit Ichigo un peu plus méchament que ce qu'il aurait voulut.

-Ok, déclara Renji qui, vexé, tourna les talons.

Ichigo se sentit soudain vidé de ses forces.

Depuis trois semaines, il ne cessait de se toumenter, alternant chagrin et culpabilité.

Un coup c'était lui qu'il haissait, la seconde suivante c'était Shinji.

Mais quand il parvenait enfin se dire qu'il n'était qu'un beau salop, il se rendait compte qu'il ne cessait pourtant pas de l'aimer et cela le plongeait dans un desespoir croissant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et qu'il se rendait compte que ses sentiments ne perdaient en rien leur intensité.

Il se disait que c'était de sa faute si il ne le traitait que comme un plan cul. Oui, un plan cul. La première fois qu'il avait pensé à cette expression, cela l'avait choqué mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était celle qui convenait le mieux à ce que Shinji désirait comme relation avec lui.

Plan cul.

Pas d'amour.

Juste deux corps qui se satisfont mutuellement.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être une pute ou une poupée gonflable.

Quand il en arrivait ce stade dans ses reflexions, ses ongles allaient inconsciemment trouvet la peau tendre de son poignet et la griffaient méchamment jusqu'à ce que la douleur face prendre conscience à Ichigo de ses actes.

Il s'en voulait alors encore plus. Les larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il se rendait compte dans quel état il se mettait, qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait et surtout qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir.

Il ne voulait pas se faire mal, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher.

Il voulait manger, mais il avait la nausée.

Il voulait dormir, mais le sommeil le fuyait.

Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire et il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait se confier.

Il avait pensé à Renji mais il venait de vexer ce dernier.

Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer chier puis le rappeler dès qu'il avait un problème.

C'était trop égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas l'embêter avec ses petits problèmes sentimentaux alors qu'il se remettait tout juste des blessures qu'il avait reçu en se battant contre le Hollow qui avait faillit le tuer et qu'il venait d'enfin se mettre en couple avec son capitaine bien aimé.

Au moins lui, il était heureux.

Bien qu'il ressente une légère pointe de jalousie, Ichigo était extrêmement heureux pour celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Il savait que cette affection n'était surement pas réciproque et que Renji devait le considérer au mieux comme un compagnon d'arme, au pire comme un petit chieur.

Un soupir triste s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Il était de retour et pourtant il se sentait si seul.

Il avait pensé que retrouvé ses amis lui ferait du bien mais en fait, cela ne changeait rien.

C'était comme sur terre où il était entouré de sa famille et de sa famille.

Peu importe leur présence, le sentiment de solitude qui rongeait son coeur ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Il faut dire que depuis que depuis que Shiro avait réussit à se s'extraire de son corps et à se séparer de lui, il se sentait légèrement abandonné.

Ils avaient beau avoir eu des différents et des disputes plus ou moins violentes, Shiro était toujours celui qui dans les moments les plus durs, venait lui botter le derrière pour qu'il se remette debout et continue à avancer malgré les nombreuses chutes qu'il faisait.

Mais Shiro l'avait abandonné.

C'est ce qu'il s'était mis à penser peu de temps avoir commencer à pplonger dans la dépression.

Bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, le fait que Shinji ne le prenne que pour un plan cul avait fait perdre grandement confiance en soi à Ichigo.

Il avait peu à peu commencer à se dénigrer et en était peu à peu, doucement et douloureusement, venu à penser qu'il n'était pas intéressant, que son âme était lassante et que seul son corps avait une quelquonque utilité, comme arme contre Aizen, comme réceptable pour son hollow, comme ...comme vide...vide-couille pour Shinji.

-Ok, me répond pas.

Il sursauta en se rendant soudain compte que Renji s'était arrêté et lui parlait.

-Dis le moi, si je te fais chier.

-Non! Non, ce n'est pas ça...Je...

Ichigo sentit son coeur se serrer violement et les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Renji sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et il revint vers lui.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina à sa suite:

-Allez viens, on va s'entrainer avec les autres.

-Merci, murmura Ichigo en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

Un semblant de bonne humeur lui revint alors qu'il se battait joyeusement avec Ikkaku, Renji, Grimmjow et leurs autres compagnons de baston mais elle s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il sentait un reatsu malheureusement trop familier se rapprocher.

Il s'interrompit en plein combat quand il vit Shinji arrivé...un pulpeuse rousse pendue à son bras.

-Tss, voila Shinji et sa pouf, cracha Grimmjow méprisant.

-Sa pouf, parvint à demander Ichigo alors qu'il lui semblait que l'air refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons.

-Ouais, sa fait une semaine qu'il sort avec. Je ne sais pas comment il fait parce qu'elle est vraiment con et méchante.

-Une semaine, répéta Ichigo qui sentit le sol se mettre à tanguer sous ses pieds.

Il parvint cependant à voir le regard méprisant que lui lança Shinji et cela acheva de le rendre malade.

-Hey Ichi, tu vas où? Hurla Renji en le voyant partir en courant.

-Toilettes, répondit-il avant de se précipiter dans les toilettes de la 11ème (oui ils s'entrainent sur le terrain de la 11ème c'est pour ça)

Il se précipita dans une cabine et eut à peine le temps de fermer le verrou qu'il s'effondra, inconscient, sa tête heurant la cuvette des toilettes (non, ne riez pas. Ce n'est pas drôle lol)

A quelques mètres de là, Shiro se tendit soudain:

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, lui demanda Ulquiorra.

-Rien. J'avais cru...mais non, c'est ridicule.

Oui c'était ridicule. Son roi était en train de s'entrainer avec la 11ème, et puis la sensation avait été bien trop furtive pour que cela soit réelle.

Cependant Shiro ne put s'empêcher de frissoner en repensant à le sensation qu'il venait d'avoir...La sensation que son roi venait de mourrir.

* * *

Alors? Alors? Il est comment?


	31. Chapter 30

Bon, voila le chapitre suivant ^^

Au fait à propos du personnage mystère dont l'indice était ROI et bien c'est _PIOUSH_ qui a trouvé la première me semble-t-il. Donc comme promis, elle peut me demander un chapitre sur le thème qu'elle veut, avec les persos de Bleach qu'elle veut ^^

Donc Voila!

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews^^ Sachez que sans vous cette fic n'existerai surement pas :D

* * *

Ichigo ne comprit pas pourquoi il se retrouva dans son monde intérieur.

Ni pourquoi le ciel de celui-ci laissaient échapper une pluie de sang qui avait tout innondé.

Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Sengetsu le regardait avec un regard si profondement peiné, ni pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à attendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Mais quand il se réveilla, un violente douleur l'assaillit au coeur, en même temps qu'une autre explosait dans sa tête.

Il se redressa titubant et sortit de la cabine pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière en perdant connaissance et que sa douleur à la tête provenait de cette blessure. Cependant, il ne trouva aucune cause à celle au coeur qui ne perdait pas en intensité et rendait sa respiration difficile.

Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage et reprit le chemin du terrain d'entrainement.

Cependant plus il avançait plus ses pas lui semblaient lourds et il finit par faire demi-tour.

Il retourna dans les toilettes et s'enferma de nouveau dans la cabine.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas essuyer le sang qu'il avait répendu sur le sol et il prit un peu de papier toilette pour éponger le sol.

Il baissa ensuite le couvercle des toilettes et s'en servit comme siège.

Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

-Pourquoi j'ai mal, souffla-t-il alors que la douleur l'étreignait.

...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shiro?

-Encore cette sensation.

-Quelle sensation.

-Comme si Ichigo était motellement blessé.

Juste à ce moment là Grimmjow apparut devant eux:

-Ulqui, mon coeur, tu n'as pas vu Ichi, on l'a perdu de vue après que Shinji soit arrivée avec sa salope pendant qu'on s'entrainait.

Shiro se leva d'un bond et demanda, ne cherchant même pas à masquer son inquiétude:

-Ichi a disparu?

-Euh...ouais. Enfin pas de quoi s'alarmer mais on ne le retrouve plus.

Ulquiorra se leva à son tour et ordonna à son chérit:

-Aide nous à le retrouver, et vite.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Mais les deux autres étaient déjà partit:

-AH! NE M'IGNOREZ PAS! Hurla Grimmjow.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte d'ici.

Oui mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Si il sortait, il risquait de le voir.

Et il ne voulait pas le voir.

Si il le voyait, il avait l'impression qu'il mourrait de chagrin.

Si il le voyait embrasser cette femme.

Si il la voyait se lover contre lui.

Si il le voyait lui sourire.

Si il la voyait lui parler.

Si il les imaginait...

Si il les imaginait...

La respiration d'Ichigo commença à se faire difficile et il dut prendre sur lui pour réussir à se calmer et à ne pas suffoquer.

Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal.

Il devait être malade. Oui, il avait du chopper la crève ou un truc du genre.

Mais il ne voulait inquièter personne.

Ils étaient déjà assez gentils de le supporter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abuse non plus. Sinon il le rejèteraient. Comme lui.

Ichigo serra ses deux mains sur son coeur, espérant faire un peu cesser la douleur mais rien n'y fit.

Il sursauta soudain en entendant la voix de Renji:

-Hey Ichi! Ichi t'es là? On te cherche depuis une demi-heure!

Il voulut parler mais sa voix se bloqua dan sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve.

-Ichi, je sens ton reatsu. T'as la chiasse ou quoi.

-Ouais, se força-t-il a répondre.

-Sérieux?

-Oui, sérieux alors laisse moi.

-Ah désolé mec. Je vais le dire aux autres.

-Tu veux me foutre la honte! Fit semblant de s'énerver Ichigo.

-Bah t'inquiètes Ichi, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Mouais.

Renji ressortit des toilettes et rejoignit le terrain d'entrainement:

-Il est toujours au toilette, leur dit-il, il a mangé un truc qui est mal passé.

Shiro qui venait d'arriver avec Ulquiorra et Grimmjow lui demanda:

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Ouais.

Alors que les autres reprenaient leur combat, il se glissa jusqu'au toilette et vint toquer doucement à la porte derrière laquelle il savait que se trouvait Ichigo.

-Tu lui as mentit, n'est ce pas mon roi.

-Je ne suis plus ton roi depuis longtemps Shiro, lui parvint la voix faible de Ichigo.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-...Rien.

-Ne me mens pas à moi.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire? Tu ...

Ichigo se tut soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait faillit dire.

-Je? Demanda Shiro.

-Rien, pardon d'avoir crier.

-Ichigo.

La voix de Shiro se fit autoritaire:

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Il ne se passe rien. Laisse moi!

La porte vola soudain en éclat et Shiro découvrit son roi, recroquevillé sur lui même, assis sur le couvercle des toilettes.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et fut frappé par ce qu'il y vit: peur, douleur, chagrin, desespoir...néant.

Avant qu'Ichigo ait pu ouvrir la bouche, les bras de Shiro se refermèrent autour de son corps.

Il faillit abaisser ses barrières.

Il faillit se laisser aller.

Il faillit laisser ses larmes couler et hurler sa douleur...mais il se retint et se contenta de se laisser faire.

-Ichi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien, je...je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Un peu fatigué? Tu te fous de moi?

-Non.

Ichigo ne mentait pas, il se sentait incroyablement fatigué.

Il avait envie de s'allonger et de ne plus bouger.

Il voulait que Shiro le laisse dormir. Seulement dormir.

-Laisse moi, souffla-t-il en tentant de se dégager des bras de son hollow.

Celui-ci soupira et obéit.

A peine eut-il retirer ses bras du corps d'Ichigo que celui ci regretta sa demande.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu comtpe mais quand Shiro l'avait enlacé, sa douleur avait fortement diminué.

Maintenant qu'il le lachait, elle revenait avec force et il se sentait suffoquer.

Shiro du remarquer son malaise car il le regarda d'un air inquiet et lui demanda:

-Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il se passé réellement Ichi. Je supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

-Rien.

-Si tu t'obstine à ne pas me répondre, tu sais ce que je vais faire?

Ichigo pâlit soudain: Shiro pouvait encore rentrer dans son monde intérieur. Il ne le faisait pas car s'en extraire de nouveau les faisait tous les deux hurler de douleur mais il pouvait le faire si il le voulait.

Mais ce n'était pas la douleur que craignait Ichigo mais plutôt ce que Shiro découvrirait si il allait dans son monde intérieur.

-Ne viens pas, murmura Ichigo apeuré.

Il pâlit encore plus en voyant que sa supplique loin de dissuader Shiro d'éxécuter son projet n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination.

Il se débattit le le sentant lui emprisonner le visage entre les mains et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche.

L'instant d'après Shiro était parvenu à retourner dans son monde intérieur.

Ce que vit le hollow le laissa interloqué et effrayé.

Il ne compenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

Non il ne comprenait pas.

Etait-il vraiment dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo?

Etait-il possible que le jeune homme souffre autant?

Il ne pensait pas que le monde intérieur du roux puisse être dans cet état...

Pourtant il en avait vu des choses étranges dans sa vit de hollow...Mais ce ciel plombé de nuages d'un rouge carmin qui laissaient échapper une pluie drue dont les gouttes semblaient être formées de sang...Ces immeubles en ruine qui s'effondraient pierre par pierre, s'écrasant sur le sol qui se couvrait peu à peu de flasque visqueuse et rouge...et puis il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il faisait aussi froid dans le mond e intérieur de Ichigo.

L'ai était immobile et glacé.

Tellement froid.

Il sursauta quand il vit une ombre se dresser devant lui et il se rendit compte avec soulagement que ce n'était que Zangestu. Il s'avança vers lui et se figea en réalisant que le vieil homme n'était plus qu'un spectre flottant au dessus des immeubles, translucide, comme effacé...

Mais que ce passait-il ?

* * *

Bon je m'excuse des fautes et vous promet de très bientôt remplacé ce chapitre par le même MAIS SANS FAUTES ^^

En espérant que vous aurez aimé ^^

REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

Hello! Je sais que je n'ai pas publier depuis longtemps amis mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^

* * *

Shiro fit un pas vers Zangetsu mais celui-ci se recula et pointa quelque chose du doigt.

Shiro suivit des yeux la direction indiqué et il fut choqué de découvrir Ichigo recroqeuvillé au bord du toit de l'immeuble.

Il se précipita vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, lui parvint la voix rauque de son roi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois.

-Pourquoi? Mon roi, je fais partit de toi. Je dois savoir quand tu vas mal.

-Je ne vais pas mal. Tu ne fais plus partit de moi...tu es partit. Laisse moi tranquille.

Les mots d'Ichigo n'étaient que murmurer mais Shiro les percevait plus surement que si il avait hurlé de toutes ses forces.

-Tu penses vraiment que je ne fais plus partit de toi?

-Tu as quitté mon corps. Tu ne...non, rien.

-J'ai peut-être quitté ton corps mais je suis toujours là non?

-C'est différent. Ce n'est plus pareil. Je me...Je...

Ichigo se tut et Shiro s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Mon roi, tu dois me parler. Je ne te jugerai jamais. Même si tu étais le pire sadique de ce monde et que tu m'avouais que tu avais un plan machiavélique pour détruire le monde, je te suivrai sans hésiter une seule seconde. Parce que tu es mon roi et moi le loyal cheval.

-Je ne veux pas de ta soumission.

-Ce n'est pas de la soumission mais du respect et de l'amour.

Shiro vit son roi frissonner à ces mots et il sut qu'il l'avait touché.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Mais Ichigo demeura obstinément muet.

Shiro soupira et finit par déclarer:

-Il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

Ichigo acquiesça sans un mot.

Lorsque Shiro reprit connaissance, il était étendu sur le sol des toilettes, la tête posé sur les genoux de son roi qui lui caressait tout doucement les cheveux.

-Tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il faut dire que l'extraction avait été particulièrement douloureuse et mais comme d'habitude il avait perdu connaissance avant la fin du processus, laissant Ichigo supporter seul toute la douleur.

Il en était terriblement désolé mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, quand son corps se matérialisait, il s'évanouissait.

-Je vais bien Ichi, mais toi tu as encore plus mauvaise mine.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir dans mon monde intérieur.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies souffert mais vu ce que j'y aie découvert je ne regrette pas d'y être aller.

-Pourquoi? Tu vas faire quoi?...Qu'est ce que cela va changer que tu connaisses l'état dans lequel se trouve mon coeur?

-Je vais t'aider.

-Et comment? Comment?! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi? Tu ne te rends même pas comptes à quel point je me sens seul!

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait crié sur son double et aussitôt une vague de culpabilité le balaya.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte les larmes se mirent à couler le longs de ses joues pâles.

Il ne résista pas quand les bras de Shiro vinrent l'entourer et il s'agrippa à lu die toutes ses forces, sanglotant.

Il en avait besoin.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Shiro était le seul qui pouvait le comprendre.

Shiro était le seul qui l'aimait au delà de toute logique, au delà de toute raison, au delà de tout.

ce n'était pas le même amour qu'il éprouvait pour Shinji.

Quelque part, il pouvait dire que c'était quelque chose de plus profond mais de plus doux aussi.

Si l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Shinji était violent et passionnel, le consumant, celui qu'il éprouvait pour Shiro était comme un océan insondable aux eaux claires et chaudes.

-Je t'aime, dit-il soudain.

Shiro fut surpris un instant, puis il sourit et répondit:

-Moi aussi.

-Tu m'as laissé. Tu es partit. Je me sentais seul. Très seul. Et puis Shinji...il me fait mal. Je voudrais qu'il me regarde pour moi seulement et pas pour mon corps.

Ça y est! Il s'était confié à quelqu'un.

Non pas à quelqu'un, à Shiro.

Il le sentit se tendre aussitôt et demander:

-Il t'a fait quelque chose?

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-Comment ça pas vraiment?! Si il t'a touché je te jure que je le tue!

Ichigo émit un son entre le rire et le sanglot.

-Il m'a tripoté dans les toilettes.

-Quoi?!

-Mais on a pas été jusqu'au bout...parce que je me suis retenu à temps.

-Tu t'es retenu?

-Parce que c'est uniquement mon corps qu'il veut alors que moi je le veux lui tout entier, corps, coeur et âme.

-Tu es amoureux, souffla Shiro.

Un étrange sentiment de jalousie étreint soudain son coeur mais il s'obligea à l'ignorer et se reconcentra sur son roi.

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux qu'il m'aime. Mais...T'as vu! Il est avec cette pétasse! C'est de ma faute, je lui ai mal parlé parce que je lui en voulais et maintenant il me déteste.

-Ichi, murmura Shiro en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son roi.

Grâce à leur connexion, il arrivait à voir les souvenirs d'Ichigo, aussi, il comprenait ce qu'il lui racontait malgré ses explication décousues.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser sa peine.

-J'ai si mal Shiro, gémit doucement Ichigo.

-...Viens, on va sortir de là.

-Non, je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas le voir avec elle.

-On ne les verra pas Ichi.

-Pourquoi? Ils sont parti s'envoyer en l'air?

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'Ichigo sentit une violent nausée l'assaillir et il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Shiro pour se précipiter au dessus des toilettes.

Il ne supportait pas d'imaginer cette garce toucha SA peau, ayant le droit à SES baisers, à SES caresses,...

Il hoqueta une nouvelle fois, recrachant de la bile et du sang quand l'image furtive de leur deux corps en faisant plus qu'un s'imposa devant ses yeux.

-Shiro...Shiro..., haleta-t-il.

Il sentit soudain les mains douces de son hollow se poser sur ses épaules et les masser doucement, tentant de l'apaiser.

-Chut, calme toi. Ne penses pas à des choses comme ça. Je te l'interdis. Tu m'entends? Je te l'interdis.

Ichigo acquiesça avec difficulté.

Il voulut se redresser mais un vertige l'assaillit soudain et il s'effondra dans les bras de Shiro, inconscient.

Shiro prit son roi dans ses bras et, inquiet, se dirigea vers la 4ème division.

Il espérait que peut-être Unohana saurait quoi faire pour apaiser quelque peu Ichigo.

Il se figea soudain quand il tomba nez à nez avec Shinji.

Une bouffée de haine l'envahit et son regard se fit meurtrier.

Si il avait eut des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Shinji serait mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plut ?

Laissez des reviews ^^


	33. Chapter 33

ET VOILA UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE APRES DE LONG MOIS D'ABSENCE ^^

MERCI A CEUX QUI ME SUIVENT TOUJOURS!

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

-Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda Shinji, ignorant le regard sanguinaire que posait sur lui Shiro.

-Quelque chose dont tu n'as rien à foutre, cracha haineusement ce dernier.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand Ichigo hoqueta et qu'une quantité de sang assez importante coula de sa bouche, tachant son kimono.

Shiro vit le regard de Shinji être assombrit par l'inquiétude et il en fut surpris.

Il ne pensait pas que le blond se sentirait concerné par l'état de son roi.

Il pensait même qu'il serait heureux de le voir souffrir encore un peu plus puisqu'il semblait que c'était là son but...Sinon pourquoi s'exhiberait-il ainsi avec sa pouf accrocher au bras.

-Il faut l'emmener à la quatrième, ordonna Shinji en voulant le prendre des bras de Shiro.

Mais celui ci se recula d'un bond, serrant Ichigo contre lui:

-Je vais le faire. Ne le touche pas! Ne le touche plus jamais! Je t'interdis de poser de nouveau tes mains sur lui!

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça?

-...Pour rien. Laisse moi l'emmener voir Unohana avant qu'il ne meurt per ta faute !

Shinji le laissa aussitôt passer, comprenant que l'urgence n'était pas de régler ses différents avec le Hollow blanc mais plutôt de porter secours à Ichigo.

Lorsque Unohana les vit entrer dans son bureau, elle se précipita vers eux et prit immédiatement en charge le rouquin qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal.

Son corps était désormais secoué de violents tremblements et il était trempé de sueur froide.

Unohana demanda à Shiro de l'allonger dans un des lits libres et se dépêcha de commencer à l'examiner.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquels Shiro et Shinji étaient restés immobiles et silencieux, anxieux, elle se redressa et leur lança un regard inquiet et perplexe:

-Je ne comprends pas. Son corps manque dangereusement de sommeil et de nourriture mais rien ne justifie son état. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a.

Shiro savait que son roi lui en voudrait d'en avoir parlé mais il ne pouvait pas se taire alors que sa vie était en danger.

-C'est surement à cause de son monde intérieur, lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Il ne va pas bien...Il est...très...désespéré...à cause de quelqu'un, expliqua Shiro, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard mauvais à Shinji qui sursauta.

-Comment cela pourrait-il causé des symptômes d'une telle gravité? s'étonna Unohana.

-Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu; répondit le Hollow; à l'intérieur de son coeur...c'est une vision d'horreur...Il y fait un froid glacial...et le sang inonde tout. Les immeubles tombent en ruine et Zangetsu n'est plus qu'un fantôme.

-Les immeubles?

-Le monde de mon roi ressemble à une ville d'immeuble complètement déserte. A l'exception de Zangetsu personne n'y vit. J'y suit apparut mais Ichigo est parvenu à me donner un corps matériel comme vous le savez. D'habitude, dans son monde, le ciel est bleu et il fait tiède. une légère brise agréable souffle sans discontinu. Mais quand j'y suis retourné, il faisait terriblement froid et l'air était immobile, figé. Le ciel était rouge et les nuages sombres laissaient couler une pluie de sang qui inondait tout.

-Mon Dieu, souffla Unohana, comment cet enfant peut-il autant souffrir sans que nous ne nous soyons rendu compte de rien.

Shiro baissa la tête à cette remarque et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux: Il n'avait pas vaque son roi allait mal. Il n'avait rien vu et rien fait pour l'aider...Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans cet état.

-Si il crache du sang...C'est peut-être qu'il saigne trop de l'intérieur, souffla-t-il.

Shinji fut surpris d'entendre la voix brisée du Hollow et le fut encore plus en le voyant le visage baissé, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

La réalité le frappa soudain de plein fouet et il comprit qu'il n'était surement pas étranger à l'état du rouquin.

Il se demandait si son attitude avait eut une quelconque influence sur son état. Bien sur, Ichigo lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer odieux avec lui. Ils étaient avant tout des amis et Shinji l'avait abandonné alors qu'il allait mal.

Il aurait du se rendre compte de son mal-être et lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Peut-être qu'il aurait put l'aider.

Il voyait bien que Shiro lui en voulait et il se rendait compte à quel point sa réaction face au rejet d'Ichigo avait été stupide et dicté par la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit face aux mots blessants qu'avait eut le jeune homme pour lui.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait simplement voulut se venger. Comme l'imbécile qu'il était.

* * *

ET VOILA ^^

C'EST COURT MAIS DU COUP JE VAIS ESSAYER DE POSTER LA SUITE PLUS VITE.

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS^^

ET MERCI DE PRENDRE LE TEMPS DE ME LIRE :D


	34. Chapter 34

AHA JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QUE JE POSTERAIS PLUS VITE^^

VOILA LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ^^

Ps: Je n'oublie pas le chapitre Bonus de PIOUSH qui arrivera juste après la fin de notre intrigue^^

Ps3: Merci à Hesymi qui me commente avec toujours autant de fidélité ^^ Pour la peine de je lui offre aussi un chapitre Bonus!

* * *

Voir Ichigo si pâle, étendu dans ce lit blanc, le visage tâché de sang faisait se sentir Shinji comme le dernier des salauds.

Il l'avait voulu mais dès qu'il l'avait rejeté, il avait abandonné Ichigo sans même se soucié de lui.

Il avait honte de son attitude.

Il avait toujours été là pour le jeune homme et du jour au lendemain, il l'avait totalement laissé tomber, juste parce qu'il s'était pris un râteau vent même d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était précipité, il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'essayer de le séduire et il avait abandonné à la première petite difficulté.

Il se faisait honte.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de ramener la pouf qui lui servait de copine du Rukongai.

Comment espérait-il séduite Ichigo si ce dernier le voyait s'afficher avec une femme comme elle.

En plus il s'était montré odieux avec lui.

Il voulut s'approcher du lit, mais la main de Shiro le retint.

-Tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Laisse le, gronda-t-il.

-Je sais...mais je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un imbécile. S'il te plait laisse moi une chance. Laisse moi essayer de le reconquérir.

Shiro le dévisagea surpris puis un lent sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres:

-Tu ne peux pas le reconquérir car tu ne l'as jamais conquit...Mais si tu es sincère je veux bien te laisser essayer...Cependant...

Le regard de Shiro se fit plus dur:

-Vire ta pouf!

-Biensur.

Shinji put alors venir s'assoir au chevet d'Ichigo.

Unohana le laissa faire.

De toute façon, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le jeune homme.

Shinji passa tout doucement une main fraîche sur le front brulant du rouquin et grimaça en sentant à quel point il avait de la fièvre.

-Shiro, appela-t-il.

-Quoi?

-On ne peut pas aller dans le monde intérieur d'Ici?

Le visage de Shiro devint affreusement pâle:

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

-C'est impossible. Débrouilles toi!

Et avant que Shinji ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Shiro tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte.

Il shumpota jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Il se laissa tomber sur le parquet et ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qu'il retenait.

Il ne voulait pas que son roi aille mal...mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il parte loin de lui...pas loin au sens géographique mais loin au sens relationnel.

Il ne voulait pas que son roi l'oubli parce qu'il ne penserait qu'à Shinji.

Shinji le ferait surement encore souffrir, que ce soir volontairement ou involontairement.

Shinji ne pouvait pas le connaître aussi bien que lui le connaissait.

Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le coeur d'Ichigo...Shiro était le seul à pouvoir entrer dans son mondée intérieur et cela ne changerait jamais. Jamais!

Mais Shiro avait bien compris que ce n'était pas le même genre de relation que souhaitait Ichigo avec lui et avec Shinji.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'i désirait...Juste que son roi reste son roi. Et qu'il reste le seul capable de pénétrer au plus profond de son coeur et de son âme.

Il ne voulait pas ses retrouver seul.

Si son roi s'était sentit abandonné depuis qu'il s'était séparé, il en avait été de même pour lui.

Il avait été capable d'y faire face, de le supporter mais cela avait été douloureux tout de même.

En y réfléchissant, il était sans doute normal qu'il ait autant besoin l'un de l'autre: A la base ils étaient issus d'une même âme. Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Shiro pleurait doucement, étendu sur le sol quand des coups retentirent contre la porte.

-Qui est là?

-Il Forte. Ouvre moi.

* * *

ET VOILA!

VOUS EN AVEZ PENSER QUOI?

CA MERITE UNE REVIEW?


	35. Chapter 35

Yo! Et voila un nouveau chapitre ^^

J'espère que cela va vous plaire!

* * *

-C'est Il Forte. Ouvre moi.

Shiro hésita un instant puis se releva et consentit à ouvrir à l'arrancar.

Celui-ci se figea en voyant ses yeux rouges et l'air grave sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, mentit Shiro en détournant le visage honteux.

-Arrête de me mentir.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous venu vivre à la Soul Socity Shiro s'était beaucoup rapproché de l'arrancar blond.

Il avait découvert peu à peu que sous son masque d'arrogance et de froideur, il pouvait se montrer parfois doux et attentionné.

Comme en ce moment, où son visage ne reflétait que de l'inquiétude.

-Shiro, explique moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Ichi a fait un malaise ...surement à cause de Shinji...Et j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait une telle chose?

-Parce que maintenant il aura Shinji.

-Mais tu restes son ami.

-ça ne me suffit pas!

Shiro ne vit pas le visage d'Il Forte s'assombrir alors qu'il demandait d'une voix tendue:

-Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il soit pour toi?

-Je ne sais pas! Mais moi je veux être pour lui le seul capable de lire au plus profond de son coeur, le seul a qu'il il fera toujours confiance, le seul qu'il laisserait approché lorsqu'il ira mal.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sera en couple que tu ne pourra plus être là pour lui. Shinji ne va pas l'enfermer dans une cage sans le laisser avoir aucun contact avec le monde extérieur.

Shiro ne répondit rien.

Lui même ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments. Alors de là à les expliquer...

Il sursauta en sentant la main d'IlForte se poser doucement sur son épaule.

-Tu ne devrais t'en faire autant. Je suis sur que Ichigo tiens à toi. Vous êtes issu de la même âme, il est normal que vous ayez un lien privilégié et ce n'est pas Shinji qui va y changer quoique ce soit.

-Je l'espère.

OoOooooooOoOoOoOoooooOoOoooo OoOoOOooOoOooooOOOoOoO

Shinji n'avait pas quitté le chevet d'Ichigo depuis trois jours et il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le coma du roux.

Shiro était passé accompagné d'Il Forte mais n'avait pas daigner lui adresser la parole. Il lui avait jeté un regard méprisant, s'était approché d'Ichigo, avait posé sa tête sur son coeur et murmurer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu puis il était partit.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que le roux n'avait pas craché de sang depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et son état semblait stable.

Physiquement il allait bien mais il ne se réveillait pas.

Enfin...il allait bien...c'était vite dit parce que Shinji avait appris qu'il souffrait d'un manque de sommeil assez important et qu'il ne se nourrissait pas assez.

Apparemment il avait perdu du beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps récemment.

OOOoOooOOoooOoooooooOooOOOOO OOOooOoooooooooOOoOoooooooo

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda un instant si il était mort...parce qu'un ange blond dormait, la tête posée sur son matelas à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Shinji, souffla-t-il.

Il sursauta en le voyant froncer les sourcils et ses yeux commencer à bouger derrière ses paupières signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Il sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite et il referma vivement les yeux, peu désireux d'affronter celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur.

Il entendit Shinji bailler et se redresser avant de s'étirer poussant un gémissement quand ses vertèbres craquèrent.

Voila un petit Kdo de Noel ^^

En espérant qu'il vous plaira!


	36. Chapter 36

Bon, je sais je publie lentement et je m'en excuse :s

En tout cas voila la suite.

* * *

_Il sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite et il referma vivement les yeux, peu désireux d'affronter celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur._

_Il entendit Shinji bailler et se redresser avant de s'étirer poussant un gémissement quand ses vertèbres craquèrent._

Ichigo ne voulait pas le voir.

Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il était là plutôt qu'en train de s'amuser avec sa pétasse.

Il voulait juste qu'il lui foute la paix et qu'il ne le revoie plus jamais.

Alors, en attendant qu'il parte, il continua de faire semblant de dormir.

Il faillit sursauter en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et la voix étonnée de Shiro demander:

-T'es toujours là Shinji?

Le ton bien que surpris, était aussi haineux et méprisant.

-Oui. Ça te pose un problème.

-Je trouve juste que tu consacres beaucoup de ton temps à un mec que tu voulais juste baiser.

-Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien.

-Si. Ichi partagent ses souvenirs avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu as fait un pari avec Kensei.

_"-Je te dis que je l'aurais, affirma Shinji._

-_Je te dis que non, contra Kensei._

-_Bien sur que si, je ne laisserai pas un cul comme ça m'échapper._

_-Très bien, céda Kensei, je paris que tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre Ichigo dans ton lit!_

_-Et moi je paris que si!_

_-Marché conclu !"_

_-_Quoi? La voix de Shinji s'était faite inquiète.

-Tu as cru qu'Ichigo ne t'avais pas entendu hein? Tu as cru que tu pourrais te le taper, t'en vanter et le jeter après utilisation!

-Non!

-NE LE NIE PAS FILS DE PUT! Hurla Shiro.

Ichigo sentit une vague de chaleur l'entouré en se rendant compte que son hollow le défendait bec et ongles.

Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les deux autres ne le remarquèrent pas aussitôt, trop occupés à se défier du regard.

-Shiro, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le hollow et Shinji sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent vers lui.

Ichigo ignora délibérément Shinji et tendit la main vers Shiro qui s'empressa de venir à son chevet et de la saisir.

Ichigo agrippa sa veste blanche et l'attira contre lui. Shiro l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte apaisante.

-Merci d'être là, souffla Ichigo, merci de me défendre.

-C'est normal mon roi. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu fasses...parce que je t'aime.

Shiro avait dit ses derniers mots en braquant son regard sur Shinji dont le mâchoire s'était crispée.

-Ichigo...Je ne savais pas que tu avais entendu pour cette histoire de pari, déclara-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Je m'en fou.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Maintenant casse-toi.

-Je t'en prie, laisse moi une chance de ...

-CASSE TOIIII !

Ichigo venait de hurler. Et juste après, il se remit à cracher son sang.

-Va-t-en, ordonna Shiro d'une voix dure, tu lui as fait assez de mal.

Shinji hésita un instant puis obéit.

Il sortit de la quatrième division et marcha jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement. Il y trouva Renji en plein combat avec Grimmjow.

Il s'assit et les regarda se battre sans vraiment les voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi Ichigo l'avait rejeté avec autant de méchanceté.

Il avait toujours pensé que Ichigo l'aimait bien, ou même plus que bien. Parfois il surprenait son regard qui s'attardait sur lui, ou son sourire quand il lui parlait...Il lui avait semblé qu'il avait une chance et il n'avait pas compris sa réaction quand il avait essayé de pousser plus loin leur relation.

Maintenant tout devenait clair.

Ichigo avait du se sentir trahi.

Humilié.

Il savait que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien et il se doutait que penser que son corps avait été l'objet d'un pari avait du le blesser et le mettre en colère.

Il lui en avait voulut de le rejeter sans lui laisser une chance de le séduire mais il se rendait compte qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait tout fait rater.

Une pensée le frappa soudain...Si cela avait tant blessé Ichigo...C'était parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui?

Il se leva soudain.

Il fallait qu'Ichigo sache la vérité. Tant pis si il se prenait un râteau, il l'aurait bien mérité.

Il ne pouvait pas laissé la situation en l'état actuelle des choses.

Mais si il le lui disait lui même, Ichigo ne le croirait pas. Il avait bien comprit qu'il avait réussi à brisé la confiance que le rouquin lui accordait.

Il fallait donc que quelqu'un d'autre le lui dise.

* * *

Ichigo était couché dans les bras de Shiro.

Cela lui faisait du bien.

Il avait chaud et il se sentait en sécurité.

Shiro lui murmurait des mots de réconforts à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand Kensei entra dans la pièce.

Il le observa un instant puis haussa les épaules et lança:

-Salut.

-Yo.

-Tu vas mieux Ichi?

-Ça va, ouais.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Shiro sentit Ichigo se tendre quand il répondit:

-Si tu viens pour me parler de la part de Shinji, ce n'est même pas la peine.

-Ichigo je t'en prie écoute moi. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non?

-...Oui.

-Bien. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. D'abord sache que je n'aurais jamais accepté que l'on pari sur ton cul.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que j'ai inventé ce que j'ai entendu.

-Non, mais tu n'as pas entendu toute la conversation. Je n'aurais jamais permis à Shinji de parler ainsi de toi si sa seule motivation était de te baiser dans les toilettes de ce bar. Tu sais très bien que je lui en aurait collé une dont il se serait souvenu toutes sa vie.

-...Oui.

-Je vais t'expliquer:

_"-Dis Kensei, tu crois que je lui plais à Ichigo? _

_-Comment ça? _

_-Tu penses que lui et moi, ça serait possible?_

_-Tu veux sortir avec?_

_-Pff, tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps. Oui, je voudrais sortir avec! _

_-Bah tente ta chance._

_-Et si je me prends un râteau?_

_-Tu t'en remettra._

_Le visage de Shinji s'assombrit soudain et il souffla:_

_-Je n'en suis pas si sur._

_Kensei le regarda étonné et Shinji haussa les épaules en expliquant: _

_-Depuis que je suis devenu un vizzard, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur est devenu aussi dur et froid qu'un morceau de glace. Biensur j'ai de l'affection pour toi et mes autres pots, mais comment dire...J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux. Les gens ne m'intéressaient pas, je n'avais pas envie de prendre soin d'eux, de les écouter, de les aimer...Mais avec Ichigo s'est différent...Quand je le vois j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi, j'ai envie de lui parler et de le faire sourire...et quand je ne le vois pas, j'ai envie qu'il soit là. J'ai envie de mieux le connaitre, de l'écouter me parler de lui, de sa famille, de ses amis, de ce qu'il ressent et puis...j'ai vraiment envie de le prendre sauvagement pour voir ses magnifiques yeux brillé de plaisir._

_-En gros t'es amoureux._

_-Peut-être bien._

_-Tu vas avoir du mal à l'avoir. _

_-Et pourquoi?_

_-Il p_l_ait à beaucoup de monde et puis qui te dit qu'il est gay? Et qui te dit qu'il sera intéressé par toi?_

_-Je te dis que je l'aurais, affirma Shinji._

_-Je te dis que non, contra Kensei._

_-Bien sur que si, je ne laisserai pas un cul comme ça m'échapper._

_-Très bien, céda Kensei, je paris que tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre Ichigo dans ton lit!_

_-Et moi je paris que si!_

_-Marché conclu !"_

-Voila, conclu Kensei, je suis vraiment désolé que tu es entendit cette parti de la discussion. Je n'imagine même pas comment tu as du te sentir.

-Tu...Tu veux dire que tout ce que j'ai enduré...C'est à cause d'un stupide mal-entendu?

-Euh...Ouais.

-Je...Je veux le voir, souffla-til.


	37. Chapter 37

Bon je vous avoue que pour moi écrire une fic aussi longue est un exploit puisque je me lasse très vite d'écrire sur un même sujet, mais J'AI CONTINUER MOUAHAHAHA!

Enfin voila, BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Shinji avait le cœur qui battait vite.

Alors qu'il déprimait au bord du fleuve qui traversait le Sereitei, Kensei était venu lui parlé.

Il lui avait rapporté la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ichigo et Shinji, bien que vexé que Ichigo ait pu croire qu'il soit capable de telles pensées, avait repris espoir.

Ichigo ne le détestait pas. Si il s'était montré agressif avec lui c'était parce qu'il était blessé.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris le jeune homme et d'avoir laissé la situation s'envenimer à ce point.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir avec cette poufiasse, plutôt que de discuter tranquillement avec Ichigo.

Il avait fallut qu'ils se fassent souffrir des jours et des jours, et que Ichigo se détruisent de l'intérieur, pour que finalement ils se comprennent.

Il entra dans la chambre de la quatrième division dans laquelle reposait Ichigo.

Il fut attendri de le trouver endormi et il vint s'asseoir à son chevet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer tendrement sa main dans ses mèches flamboyante et un doux sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres : tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

En sentant cette main se glisser dans ses cheveux, Ichigo qui, en réalité ne faisait que somnoler, se réveilla et à peine eut-il ouvert les paupières que ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Shinji.

Son cœur s'affola et il demeura complètement figé, incapable de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit.

-Ichi…Si tu savais comme je suis désolé que tu ais pu croire que je te voyais comme une simple conquête.

-Je…Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir cru que tu étais ce genre de personne. J'ai…Je

-Chut. Ichigo….Je t'aime.

Et avant qu'Ichigo ait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise les lèvres de Shinji se refermèrent violemment sur les siennes et il enfonça de force sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre! Il en avait tellement rêver de cet instant où le roux le laisserait enfin le toucher.

Il le sentait trembler contre lui et haleter dans son cou et cela l'excitait incroyablement.

Il lui retira lentement son t-shirt et sa langue vint se poser sur l'un des petits tétons roses qui pointait vers lui, l'invitant à le maltraiter. Il le suça et l'aspira avec application arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à Ichigo qui ne pouvait que s'agripper à ses épaules, se tortillant sous lui.

Il descendit le long de son ventre et ouvrit se braguette. Il en avait tellement envie...il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps...

Il baissa juste assez le pantalon et le boxer d'Ichigo pour libérer sa verge qu'il enfonça directement dans sa bouche. Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir alors qu'Ichigo, lui, ne pouvait retenir un cri, se cambrant pour s'enfoncer plus profondément...

Shinji commença à monter et descendre sur le sexe du roux, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait au bout, passant sa langue sur son gland rouge et humide.

Ichigo commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à respirer et ses cris étaient de plus en plus fort.

Soudain, la bouche de Shinji se retira et il fut retourner avant même d'avoir eu le temps de protester.

Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de réagir quand Shinji lui noua les mains dans le dos avec son t-shirt et le mis sur les genoux, les fesses en l'air, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'inquiéta Ichigo.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bébé, je vais te faire crier de plaisir. Tu vas voir, tu vas adoré.

Il descendit le pantalon d'Ichigo juste assez pour avoir accès à son anus et écarta ses fesses avec ses mains pour pouvoir lécher son entrée avant d'y introduire sa langue.

Ichigo poussa un long gémissement alors que des petites larmes de plaisir et de gêne perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Shinji qui commençait à n'en plus pouvoir, suça deux de ses doigts et les enfonça directement dans l'anus d'Ichigo qui lâcha un cris de douleur et de surprise.

-Tu...Tu fais quoi?

-Je te prépares.

-Quoi?

-Quoi quoi? Tu aurais préféré que je te prennes à sec? moi je ne suis pas contre mais je n'ai pas envie de te déchiré, après je devrais attendre pour enfoncer ma grosse queue dans ton petit cul.

Ichigo rougit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant de supporter les violents aller retours que faisaient les doigts de Shinji en lui.

Il finit par s'y habituer et Shinji le sentit.

N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit sa braguette, sortit son pénis imposant, le lubrifia succinctement avec sa salive et l'enfonça d'un coup sexe dans l'anus serré d'ichigo qui poussa un hurlement, se cambrant et tirant de toutes ses forces sur le t-shirt qui entravait ses mains.

-AAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH SHINJIIIII AHAAAAAAAA HN HHHN ...OUUUUH...

Shinji poussa un soupire tremblant et sortit lentement de l'étroit fourreau de chair brulante avant de s'y renfoncer tout aussi doucement.

Ichigo haletait, déchiré entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Le pénis de Shinji le remplissait de manière à la fois plaisante, dérangeante, douloureuse et excitante...

Peu à peu Shinji perdit de sa retenu et ses vas et viens se firent de plus en plus fort et rapide...

Dressé sur les genoux, ses mains maintenant les fesses d'Ichigo, il le pilonnait sauvagement.

-Ah! Ah! Hmmmm! t'as un de ces culs! AH! AH! T'es tellement serré! hn! j'aime t'enculer! ah j'aime! ahhhh bordel c'est bon! Ptin oui! T'es vraiment serré! Je pourrais t'enculer toute ma vie! ah! ahhhh! aaaaah! je suis sur que c'est ma vocation! ah! ouh! hmmmm! oui! Foutre ma bite dans ton cul! aaaah aaah ouiii oh ptin ouiii ...ahhh t'es bon...ohh ouiiii ...oh je t'encule...tu la sens? Hein? aaaaah ouiiii ...ouh ouh ah

Ichigo était incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir son plaisir et sa douleur alors que Shinji se déchainait en lui, le pilonnant brutalement.

Les sensations étaient bien trop fortes pour lui, le pénis de Shinji s'enfonçaient entièrement en lui, percutant à chaque fois sa prostate, ses bourses claquaient contre ses fesses avec un bruit sec et surtout sa voix, racontant des choses obscènes, résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Ichigo se contracta soudain violemment, se mordant à s'en faire saigner, tirant sur ses mains à s'en déboiter les poignets et il jouit sur les draps.

Son anus se resserra fortement sur le sexe de Shinji qui crut défaillir de plaisir et l'enfila si brutalement qu'un peu de sang coula de son anus.

Le filet de sang qui coula sur ses cuisses et fut bientôt rejoins par un filet de sperme quand Shinji s'enfonça le plus profondément possible, poussant un grondement sourd, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre des fesses d'Ichigo alors qu'il éjaculait dans l'anus d roux, le remplissant et le marquant au plus profond de sa chair.

* * *

Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser


End file.
